Error Tras Error
by isabella cullen 17
Summary: Hace poco más de 4 años mi vida se había convertido en un infierno, al enamorarme del hombre equivocado, causando perdida y un sentimiento inconfundible de soledad.
1. Chapter 1

Beteado por IreneCullen17

Chapter 1

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, yo solo juego con ellos.

Error tras error

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 20 años y esta es mi historia. Me había enamorado del peor hombre del mundo, enamorada, eso creía estar, al principio había sido maravilloso me había bajado las estrellas, el cielo y hasta la luna, después se convirtió en un infierno, cuando le di la noticia de que íbamos hacer padres, empezaron los reclamos, gritos y los golpes.

Gracias a que mi hija iluminaba mi vida a pesar de haber quedado embarazada a los 16 y estar viviendo con él, ella había sido lo único bueno de este infierno.

James era un agresor en potencia, me había golpeado varias veces y en estos años había aprendido a no llevarle la contraria, no podía irme de casa porque no tenía ni el dinero, ni la educación para conseguir otro empleo, trabajaba turnos dobles en el restaurante para así poder darle algo mas a mi bebé.

Había dejado de creer en el amor tan pronto como me di cuenta de que el príncipe azul de los cuentos no existía.

Lo había conocido en el colegio cuando todavía soñaba. Mi mayor sueño era ser bailarina de ballet, ser delicada pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, verme en un escenario con los aplausos del público después de una obra y sentirme orgullosa de mi, pero eran eso solo sueños, estaba viviendo en New York, aunque nací y me crie en Forks. Cuando me vine a vivir con James, él me trajo aquí, lo tenía todo planeado sabía que si mi papá me veía con algún golpe iba a tener un problema con él.

Mi padre era el mejor papá del mundo, lo quería demasiado pero no podía preocuparlo con mis problemas, mi madre era otra cosa, apenas se dio cuenta de mi embarazo se aparto de mi, le dio igual que me fuera de la casa, por eso no iba a visitarlos, su indiferencia me dolía.

Sabía que los había decepcionado, recuerdo del día en el que se lo conte.

_Estábamos cenando y mi papá hablaba de unos papeles para contratar al nuevo personal, cuando casi habíamos terminado de cenar:_

__Hija estás muy callada, ¿pasa algo?_

__ En realidad sí, mamá por qué no te sientas y así hablamos mejor._

__ ¿Está bien pero que nos vas a contar? no, no me lo digas algo de James._

__ Uy, Renée me arruinaste la comida._

__ Bueno, ¿me van a dejar hablar?_

__ Sí, mi vida adelante, dinos que te pasa._

__ Bueno... sí, tiene que ver con James_ mi corazón estaba por saltar fuera de mi pecho pero tenía que decirselo, ya llevaba 4 meses y se estaba empezando a notar- Lo que les quería decir es que... estoy embarazada._

_Cerré mis ojos no quería ver sus caras el vaso de mi papá calló al piso, mi madre se levanto del asiento y se fue para arriba._

_Hacia dos semanas que mis padres me dejaron de hablar, cuando mi papá se sento a mi lado y me empezó a hablar._

__ ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

__ Papá yo se que los he decepcionado pero….._

__ No me digas nada de eso, porque esa no fue mi pregunta_

__ Pues, hoy hable con James y él me propuso irme a vivir con él y acepte._

__ Y según el imbecil ese ¿dónde se van a ir a vivir?_

__ Papá no lo trates así, él compró un apartamento en New York_

__ Pues haz lo que quieras_

_Mi papá se levanto y se fue, al día siguiente saqué mis cosas de allí._

Estaba trabajando mi último turno del día y tenía a mi pequeña Emma dormida en su cochecito, mi niña apenas tenía 4 años, estaba viéndola descansar tan tranquilamente mientras lavaba los platos, cuando me llamaron para atender una orden, James estaba ahí borracho como siempre, me agarró del brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y me pidió dinero, lo único que tenía eran mis propinas del día. En un momento cambió todo, fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta, ya James no me estaba lastimando.


	2. Chapter 2

Beteado por IreneCullen17

Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mis son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.

Capitulo 2

EdPov

Estaba sentado esperando a que aterrizara el avión, había estado más de 6 años fuera de mi país, estudiando medicina, era cirujano especialista en Pediatría, estaba ansioso por llegar a New York, quería ver a mi familia a mi dulce madre, siempre tan compresiva, a mi padre uno de los mejores médicos del país, a mi loco hermano Emmett y a mi gemela Alice.

Pensaba quedarme a vivir en Londres, pero las cosas no se habían dado bien y necesitaba un cambio, mi ex-novia Tanya me había engañado con mi mejor amigo Felix.

_Venía entrando a mi apartamento, acababa de presentar mi tesis ese día, estaba esperando el resultado de la misma, me evaluaron y la aprobaron estaba contento, ya que estaría graduado en 15 días y listo para dar el siguiente paso con Tanya, pedirle matrimonio._

_Le quería preparar una cena especial, metí la llave en la cerradura y escuche unos ruidos dentro, me pareció extraño, ya que Tanya estaba en la Universidad, pensé que se había arruinado la sorpresa pero el que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo, había una chaqueta en el sofá y no era mía, sabía que algo estaba mal, no quería ir hacia la habitación sabiendo lo que probablemente me iba a encontrar, pero fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera por si solo, abrí la puerta y ahí estában ellos. Ella estaba encima de él, gemidos incontrolables salían de su boca._

_No pude seguir escuchando más. Salí lo más rápido posible de ahí y me emborrache, nunca había tomado, pero tenía que olvidar y esa era la mejor forma, además de la más rápida. Al día siguiente el sonido de un celular me levanto, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, era ella:_

__ ¿Amor dónde estás? Estuve toda la noche despierta esperándote._

_Decidí fingir y cuando ella no estuviera sacar mis cosas del departamento._

__ Estoy bien, estaba terminado mi tesis y me quede dormido en la biblioteca._

__ Pensé que ya la habías presentado, pero está bien. Son las 10 cariño así que ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde. Te amo._

_No entendía como un ser tan malévolo me podía decir eso, pero tenia que seguir fingiendo, no podía dejarme caer._

__ Yo también. Nos vemos más tarde._

_Le colgué el teléfono sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta. Yo la amaba._

Volví a la realidad, en el momento en que el avión aterrizó, hicieron los chequeos respectivos, y ahí estaba mi familia esperándome. La primera en tirarse a mis brazos fue Alice quien me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, después mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, que venía con su odiosa novia Rosalie que no hizo muy buena cara al verme.

Me fui en el coche de Alice con su novio Jasper, que también era uno de mis amigos.

_ Muy pronto será nuestro 25 cumpleaños ¿dónde vamos a ir?

Alice siempre pensando en esas cosas.

_No lo sé Ali. Antes que nada quiero ver mi nuevo empleo en el hospital.

_Ay, que amargado estás.

_ Y tú igual de hiperactiva.

En un gesto infantil me saco la lengua y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento. Yo me hice hacia delante y le revolví el cabello

Llegamos a mi casa, tan grande como la recordaba.

Salude a Karen la empleada de la casa.

Y subí a mi habitación, mañana sería mi primer día de trabajo en el Hospital del Centro.

Después, de acomodar mis cosas baje a cenar.

Alice estaba haciendo planes para salir a cenar, terminó ganando, sonreí recordando cuantas veces se había salido con la suya con esa carita de payaso triste.

Estábamos en un restaurante, por el Central Park, era un lugar agradable, me disculpe para ir un momento al baño que estaba en el pasadizo que daba de cara frente a la puerta cuando la vi.

Parecía una diosa, su cabello aunque amarrado en una coleta se veía largo y de un color castaño muy hermoso, sus cuervas me llamaban a tocarlas, un hombre alto y corpulento la tenía agarrada fuertemente del brazo, tenía que intervenir le estaba haciendo daño. Lo empuje y cuando ella perdió el equilibrio la agarre de la cintura.

Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate y muy expresivos, sus labios rosados y carnosos, me invitaban a besarla, pero el miedo era visible en su rostro.

Un nuevo empujón disperso mi atención de ella, él estaba ebrio e intentaba golpearme, pero lo esquive la solté a ella empujandola hacia un lado, ella reacciono al instante, volvió a intentar golpearme pero agarre su puño derecho con mi mano izquierda y le pegue con mi puño derecho.

En ese momento alguien más se metió en la pelea.

**Muchas gracias por todas sus alertas y favoritos, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia.**

**CULLEN: no creo dejar la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capi.**

**Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia no duden en preguntarme o hacérmela saber.**

**Un enorme beso para todas.**

**isabella cullen 17**


	3. Chapter 3

Beteado por IreneCullen17

Chapter 3

Bella Pov

El dueño de unos hermosos ojos verdes y profundos, que me veían con gran intensidad y en ellos vi ¿preocupación?

Su voz era como una suave melodía cuando me preguntó que si estaba bien su aliento chocó contra mi rostro y quede aturdida, asentí, era lo único que podía hacer ya que no encontraba mi voz. Su cara era perfecta: sus pómulos, su nariz recta, su boca y su hermoso cabello cobrizo y desordenado, todo era perfecto en él.

Cuando perdí el contacto visual con él, por un fuerte empujón.

El joven de los hermosos ojos, me tenía pegada a su cuerpo, esquivó el empujón de James y un golpe, a mi me empujó de forma delicada hacia un lado, reaccione en ese momento tenía que intervenir, nadie se había dado cuenta de la pelea, pero sí se daban cuenta me iban a despedir y lo más importante, el imbecil de James le podía hacer daño a mi héroe.

James intentó golpearlo nuevamente con su puño derecho, pero el joven lo agarró con su mano izquierda y le pegó un puñetazo con su mano derecha en el estomago, era demasiado tenía que parar la pelea ya.

Me metí como pude y separe a James, lo empuje hacia tras para que saliera del pasadizo, hacia la puerta de salida.

_James por favor vete, me van a despedir si te ven aquí.

_ Crees que a mi me importa.

_ Yo sé que no pero con eso nos mantenemos, por favor te lo ruejo, vete.

_ Y dejar que el estupido este me haya golpeado como lo hizo, no Isabella, te equivocas conmigo. Además ¿quién es él para que se meta con mi mujer?

_ La estabas lastimando animal- Dijo el chico.

_ Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero por favor no se meta.

No podía creer lo que le acababa de decir, me sentí de lo peor, como podía decirle esto después de lo que hizó por mi, me di la vuelta para verle aunque sea una vez más, pero él nos dio la espalda y se metió hacia los sanitarios.

Un zarandeo me hizo voltear.

_ Dame el dinero que ganaste hoy, zorra.

_ El que tengo es para Emma.

_ Yo me quede sin dinero, así que o me lo das o te lo quito_ su voz era calmada y era cuando más miedo me daba, así que no me quedó mas remedio que dárselo.

_ Toma_ eran más de 30 dólares.

_ ¿Esto es todo?, de verdad que eres una inútil, no sirves para nada.

_ Solo vete.

_ Ni creas que esto se me va a olvidar- y señalo donde se había metido el muchacho- Esto lo arreglamos en la casa. Me dio unos golpecitos en la cara más fuertes de lo normal.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, sabía lo que significaba eso, rogaba para que cuando llegara estuviera dormido o muy ebrio.

Me metí en la puerta de la cocina, mi amiga Ángela, que era chef, le estaba haciendo muecas a mi hija, me vio y de inmediato me abrazó no sé que vio en mi rostro pero no me soltó hasta que me calme.

_ Amiga que paso, ¿por qué estás así?

Le conté todo lo que sucedió, hasta lo de mi héroe y como lo había tratado, por culpa de James, sabía de lo que era capaz.

_ Sus ojos eran tan hermosos.

_ Bella, ya Emma despertó, pero que te dijo cuéntame no me dejes así.

_ Mamá.

_ Que paso mi princesa?

_ No me dijo nada solo me pregunto que si estaba bien y yo como una estupida lo único que hice fue asentir, después le dije eso y él se fué. ¿Tu crees que debería decirle a Marco lo que paso?.

_No no creo si te ayudo, fue iniciativa suya.

_ Si le dice algo me quedo sin trabajo, Marco hace mucho permitiendome traer a Emma.

_ Sabes que Marco te quiere y te comprende.

_ Sí, pero es su restaurante y no quiero que tenga mala fama, por una empleada que no vale nada.

_ Bella no digas eso tu vales mucho, James es un tarado que no sabe lo que tiene.

_ Mamá, muñeca.

Era la muñeca que le había comprado para su cumpleaños hace 3 meses.

_ Swan ve a cobrar la mesa 8.

_ Ya voy.

_ Ángela me la cuidas un momento.

_ Obvio, quién no va ha querer cuidar ha esta enana.

_ Tía An, ven.

Salí de ahí hacia la mesa 8, sentí que mi corazón se detenía, el estaba sentado ahí, hicimos contacto visual pero yo aparte la mirada.

El no estaba, solo había 3 mujeres y 3 hombres, las mujeres eran muy hermosas la más mayor aunque no menos hermosa, tenía unos impactantes ojos verdes, a su lado estaba una rubia su cara era impresionante parecía una modelo de revistas, también estaba una mujer con cara de duende que me sonreía sus ojos eran iguales a los de mi héroe y su cabello era negro como el carbón.

Los primeros 2 hombres parecían estrellas de cine el mayor de todos tenía el cabello rubio, el segundo estaba serio y su cabello era de color miel, el ultimo parecía una estrella de fútbol americano, pero no por ello menos atractivo.

Y por supuesto mi héroe que era el más hermoso de todos. Sí definitivamente tanto trabajo me estaba volviendo loca.

_Buenas Noches.

_Buenas Noches_ contestaron a coro.

Mientras hablaba sentía su mirada en mí, decidí ignorarla.

_Aquí está la cuenta espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado.

_ Lo fue gracias_ Contesto la mujer más mayor.

_ Me alegra, con su permiso.

Sin querer escuche como la chica de pelo negro, le decía a mi héroe.

_Edward, ¿qué te pondrás mañana?

_No lo sé Ali sorpréndeme.

Edward ese era su nombre, el chico de los ojos verdes.


	4. Chapter 4

Beteado por IreneCullen17

Chapter 4

Este capitulo esta dedicado a:

Mi novio con muchísimo cariño, fue la persona que me apoyo para que este fic se publicara.

Capitulo 4

POV Edward

Era ella, había empujado a la bestia esa en dirección a la puerta.

—James por favor vete, me van a despedir si te ven aquí.

—Crees que a mi me importa.

—Yo se que no, pero con esto nos mantenemos, por favor te lo ruejo, vete.

—Y dejar que el estupido este me haya golpeado como lo hizo, no Isabella te equivocas conmigo. Además quien es él para que se meta con mi mujer?

A pesar de que en labios del estupido su nombre sonaba con desprecio, era hermoso todo en ella lo era: su nombre y su voz eran preciosos. Tuve que responderle, no podía dejar que le hablara así y menos a ella.

—La estabas lastimando animal.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero por favor no se meta.

Ella tenia razón, quien era yo para meterme en lo que no me incumbe, como dice el refrán "todo sapo, muere destripado", me había preocupado sin razón, ella no era nada mío ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Así que lo más sensato que hice fue meterme en el baño, hacia donde debí ir primero, cuando entre, vi al novio de mi hermana, Jasper.

—Edward, ¿qué haces?, te vi luchando con alguien en la entrada, te estabas tardando así que decidí venir por ti ¿Quién era el?

—Nadie importante, alguien con quien no debí meterme. Fue una estupidez.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Tiene que a ver algún motivo, te conozco desde que éramos niños a mi no me engañas.

Era cierto me conocía mejor que nadie, Jasper era sido mi amigo desde mi infancia solo que el tenía la edad de Emmett, dos años mayor que yo.

Le conté lo sucedido con la chica, como había sido y por qué.

A pesar de sus palabras me tenía angustiado sabía que no debía de meterme pero tuve que salir para ver que había pasado si todavía seguía ahí.

Me impresiono la furia que me invadió, cuando vi que el tal James la golpeó en la mejilla. Si Jasper no me hubiera agarrado, estoy seguro de que hubiera salido a partirle la cara.

—Hermano calmate.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme Jasper no viste como la golpeo?

—Sí, lo vi Edward, pero mira ella manejo muy bien el arranque del tipo este. Además por lo que me contaste ella es su mujer y seguro es que están peleados o algo así, se ve que el tipo es de armas tomar Edward calmate y volvamos a la mesa antes de que Alice venga por nosotros.

Sabía que Jasper no le tenía miedo a nada, lo había sabido cuando nos informo a todos que se iba a alistar en el ejercito hace 8 años cuando apenas tenía 20, la que más sufrió fue Alice pero su hermana gemela Rosalie no se quedo atrás.

Respire hondo, sabía que tenía que calmarme, no era mi problema, pero sentía una necesidad enorme por protegerla.

—Vamos.

Salimos de ahí, nadie noto lo sucedido, cuando llegamos a la mesa, mamá me pregunto que si todo estaba bien, asentí y me senté, estaban hablando de la ultima colección de quién sabe quién. Mientras que papá y Emmet estaban hablando de un partido de los Yanquess del cual mi hermano era mariscal.

Jasper me toco el hombro y me indico con la cabeza que me girara a ver hacia mi derecha. Isabella estaba ahí, sus ojos demostraban pena y vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Aparto su mirada de la mía y se dirigió hacia mi familia

No podía apartar mi mirada de su cara y su cuerpo,mientras ella decidia ignorarme.

—Buenas noches.

_Buenas Noches- contestamos a coro.

—Aquí esta la cuenta espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado.

—Lo fue, gracias.— Dijo mi madre

—Me alegra, con su permiso.

Mi mirada todavía la seguía cuando Alice me preguntó.

—Edward, ¿qué te pondrás mañana?

—No lo sé Ali, sorpréndeme.

Alice y Rosalie eran diseñadoras de moda y ellas se encargaban de vestir a todos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me despedí de todos y me fui a mi recamara, tenía que quitármela de la cabeza de alguna forma.

Mañana tendría que ir al Hospital eso me mantendría con la cabeza en otro lado.

POV Bella

Cuando volvía a entrar en la cocina Ángela tenía a mi princesa en su regazo y jugaba con ella. Apenas me vio salto de ahí, corrió hacia mí, la alcé y le di un enorme beso en la mejilla, mientras que ella ponía su cabecita en mi hombro.

—An no puedo creer lo que me acaba de pasar, él estaba sentado en la mesa a la que fuí a cobrar.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, y no viene solo.

—¿Viene con su novia?

La desilusión me invadió, no me había fijado en eso, seguro que la rubia despampanante era su novia, alguien tan perfecto tenía que tener a alguien igual de perfecta. ¿Qué desilusión?, si ni siquiera lo conoces, me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, ¡mira que por eso te pasó, lo que te paso!

—No lo sé, venía con su familia me imagino.

—¿Cómo eran?

—Bueno una mujer como de 40 y tantos, el señor puede andar por la misma edad, una chica con cabello corto y negro, de ojos verdes, a la par de esta, estaba un hombre de cabello color miel y ojos azules, después estaba Edward, a su lado una rubia inimaginable con ojos azules y por último un hombre musculoso con unos ojos igual de verdes como los de el. Seguro que la rubia era su novia o algo así.

—Si no te conociera diría que estás desilusionada, ¿me equivoco?

—Para nada él es solo es una persona que me ayudo y listo.

_Esa ni tú mamá te la cree_, me dijo la maldita voz.

—Bueno te voy a creer. Apurate que ya terminó tu turno y esta hermosa debe de tener hambre, ¿cierto amor?

—Sí, mami tengo hambre.

—Sí mi cielo, ya te voy a dar de comer.

—Bells ahí en la encimera esta la comida de la nena que prepare para ella.

—Gracias, An.

—Llevate algo para que comas y para el imbecil también, así no te tienes que matar cuando llegues.

—Eres una gran amiga. Te quiero, gracias.

—Sí, sí, ve a cambiarte.

Deje a Emma con Ángela, la cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado, con todo esto se me había olvidado lo James de solo pensar en lo que me esperaba en la noche, hasta el dolor de cabeza me daba.

Cuando salí ya lista para irme Marco estaba en la cocina.

Seguramente el chico le contó lo que sucedió.

—Bells, ¿cómo estás hija?

—Bien Marco, estoy bien.

—Me alegra.

—¿Pasa algo?

La curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, tenía que preguntar, aunque quise morderme la lengua.

—Bella andas en las nubes, ¿cierto cariño?, hoy es viernes, venía a pagarles y ha pedirte un inmenso favor.

—Sí, dime Marco.

—Sé que mañana es tu día libre, pero es que hay poco personal y quería saber si podías venir mañana, ¿puedes?

—Sí. Claro.

—Y a ver si puedes traer a Emma para que me haga compañía— volvió a ver a mi hija que comía gustosa lo que le había preparado Ángela.

—Si ella quiere.

—Prometo, comprar helado de vainilla, con chipas de chocolate.

—Sí, sí, quero venir- mi hija aplaudía en dirección a Marco.

Todos rieron en la cocina.

—Marco sabes que no es necesario.

—Ay, no digas eso sabes que te veo como si fueses mi hija y a esta pequeñita como si fuese mi nieta.

—Bueno, entonces aquí estaré mañana en la mañana.

—Gracias Bells, eres la mejor.

En la cocina se oyó un murmullo de protestas.

—Eso se lo dices a todos.- Dijo Demetri.

—Eso es, porque todos son excelentes.

—Bueno ya, adiós. Buenas noches.- Dije mientras agarraba a Emma, le limpie la boca y las manos, antes de salir de allí.

No quería llegar a casa, sabía que la noche no sería de mi agrado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Los personajes no me pertenencen, la historia si.

Lo que esta escrito con negrita lo saque de Amanecer.

Bellapov.

Emma iba de mi mano, cuando salimos del restaurante, hacia frió, estábamos empezando Octubre.

_Mami, cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿papi va ha estar ahí?-me lo preguntaba con angustia, para su edad era una niña muy inteligente, pero su angustia debía ser sustituida por alegría, como cuando yo era niña y esperaba ansiosa a que llegara Charlie. Emma se daba cuenta de los problemas que pasaban en casa.

_No lo se mi amor, pero te prometo que nada te va pasar, mi princesa.

_Mami, ¿por que papi no me quiere?

_Mi amor no digas eso, es que el no lo demuestra, pero el te quiere.

_No es cierto.

_ Si es cierto mi princesa el te quiere, pero hay personas que se les hace un poquito mas difícil decirle a las demás personas cuales son sus sentimientos.

_Mami, entonces, ¿porque el dijo que yo era un estorbo, que se eso?

Si definitivamente odiaba a James, pensé que ya no lo podía odiar más pero, adivinen que, me volví a equivocar. Se podía meter conmigo, decirme y tratarme como le diera la gana pero con Emma no.

_Mi amor sabes que a veces las personas dicen cosas que no quieren decir y ese fue un momento de esos, pero tu papi te quiere me lo ha dicho-tenia que mentirle no podía dejar que James la maltratara de esa forma.

_¿Estas seguras mami?- Su carita me rompía el corazón no quería verla así.

_Segurísima mi princesita hermosa.

_¿Mami?

_Dime mi amor.

_ Abuelito Marco me va a comprar un helado muy grande

_Si mi amor, muy muy grande.

_Que rico.

_¿Mi amor?

_Si mami

_Si esta tu papá, cuando lleguemos, quiero que te metas a tu cuarto y no salgas,¿ok?

_Si señora- Pero se veía en su carita el miedo que le producían esas palabras, ya que se las había dicho muchas veces.

Llegamos a la casa por suerte todo estaba oscuro eso me daba tiempo para acostar a Emma para que no se diera cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando subí las escaleras del edifico, no muy bonito, si realmente hubiera sabido que mi vida seria así me hubiera quedado en Forks, de Emma jamas me arrepentiría, pero de a ver venido con James si.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y prendí la luz, deje la lleves en la mesita de la entrada, el apartamento no era muy grande, tenia tres sillones viejos, un televisor, el único que había en la casa, después estaba el comedor con tres sillas, ninguna combinaba. Después estaba la cocina, no había muchos electrodomésticos, una refrigeradora pequeña, un hornito pequeño, una plancha para cocinar y el fregadero que tenia un par de puertas donde guardaba todo. Tenia 2 cuartos y un baño.

Me quite el abrigo y el de Emma, mi hija era hermosa, tenia los ojos azules, su cabello era lacio y rubio eso lo había heredado de el estupido de James, sus mejillas y su nariz eran mías también su color de piel marfileño. Hoy vestía un jueguito azul de falda y unas pantis blancas y sus zapatos azul cielo.

Emma siempre andaba bien vestida aunque yo no tuviera que ponerme, eso era lo que menos me importaba ya que yo no lo andaba luciendo a nadie.

Fui al baño y llene la tina con agua tibia, aliste la pijama de Emma y su toalla.

Le quite la ropa y la metí bañar, era algo que siempre hacia para relajarla para que ella pudiera dormir mejor.

_Mami me puedes pasar mi patito de hule.

_Si mi amor.

Era un pato amarillo que le había comprado la bestia, antes de que naciera era el único regalo que le había comprado porque todo lo demás lo compre yo.

Se lo di y la bañe. Cuando finalmente estuvo lista la saque y la lleve a su cuarto, el cuarto de Emma era pequeñito, tenía una cama individual que le había regalado Marco para su cumpleaños, un mueble de madera que había comprado yo con muchas horas extra y un salario de 2 meses. Tenía unas muñecas de trapo que yo había hecho, había aprendido de mi abuela Marie antes de que muriera, cuando yo tenía 13 años.

Emma se puso la pijama mientras yo buscaba unas medias para ella, la deje poniéndoselas, para ir a la cocina a preparar una leche caliente para ella.

Cuando la tuve lista se la di, estaba en la sala viendo la tele. Mientras Emma tomaba la leche yo le cepillaba el cabello. La mande a lavarse los dientes, cuando vi signos de que iba a caer rendida, la arrope y le leí un **fragmento del poema ``Los lotófagos ´´ de Tennyson. **

Le di un beso y se quedo dormida, yo fui a limpiar la cocina y terminar de recoger las cosas de la casa, me bañe y me cambie, sabia que el vendría y me daba miedo saber lo que podía hacer.

Me metí en la cama el cuarto principal quedaba al frente de la habitación de Emma. No se en que momento me quede dormida, cuando desperté lo hice de forma brusca, James me tenia agarrada de el cabello muy fuertemente.

_Hola zorra.

_Suéltame por favor me estas lastimando.

Su olor me pego de lleno en la cara, la peor parte de James era James drogado y borracho.

_Ese es el punto idiota.

_James por favor.

_¿Quien era el tipo que te defendió hoy, puta?

_No se no lo conozco

_Por que mientes golfa, ¿te estas acostando con el?, no me extrañaría, maldita arrastrada

En ese momento me volvió hacia su lado de la cama, se puso encima de mi y me dio un bofetón fue tan fuerte que vi por un momento todo negro, cuando volví mi cara hacia el, empezó a quitarse la camisa.

_Vamos a ver si lo hace mejor que yo

Tenia que pensar rápido, sabia que lo que venia continuación no iba ha hacer bonito.

_James estoy con mi periodo, por favor dejémoslo para después, además mañana tengo que trabajar.

_Eres una inútil ni siquiera para eso sirves deberías agradecerme que estoy contigo por que eres tan repugnante que nadie te tocaría.

Sus palabras me dolieron aunque ya estaba acostumbrada sabia que no era bonita pero me sentí muy mal.

_Lo se, gracias bestia- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro solo para mi, pero desgraciadamente él lo escucho.

_Soy una bestia, por que no me lo dices en la cara, prostituta.

Me saco de la cama y me tiro al piso, pegue la cabeza en el filo de la cama.

Después me patio en las costillas y en el momento en el que me volví me patio nuevamente pero en el riñón sabia que no podía gritar, si gritaba Emma se despertaría.

_A ver si así aprendes a respetarme, maldita perra.

_Lo siento-estaba sin aire y me dolía mucho.

_Que dicha que te disculpas, cariño. Buenas noches.

Maldecía por mis adentros, no debí de abrir la boca, salí a rastras de ahí, cerré la puerta y vi a Emma con su carita a fuera de su cuarto, protegiéndose con la puerta, me levante como pude y abrace a Emma, probablemente lo había escuchado todo.

Lloraba en silencio, la guía hacia su cama nuevamente.

_Mami ya no quiero que te haga daño.

_Tranquila amor, duérmete.

_Quédate conmigo, porfis.

_ A ver mi princesa, haste a un lado.

_Buenas noches mami.

_Buenas noches mi princesa, te amo.

_Yo también.

Me quede con ella toda la noche, sabia que tenia que alejarla de todo esto, mi pequeña no tenia porque vivir de esta forma.

Después de que me acosté con ella, Emma se acurruco en mi costilla lastimada, me dolía pero cuando estaba junto a mi niña todo se me olvidaba.

Cerré mis ojos y se me apareció un joven de ojos verdes y profundos, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, no sabia que me pasaba.

* * *

><p>Hola mis niñas, como están espero que muy bien. Dejen review hacen a la autora muy feliz, que opinan del capi?.<p>

Bienvenidas a todas nuestras lectoras nuevas.

bea: Me alegra mucho de que te guste la historia, y si yo creo que en algún momento reaccionara.

lilian: Bienvenida a la historia, esperemos que reaccione, vamos a ver que pasa.

Un agradecimiento a todas las que nos agregan a favoritos y alertas.

Un beso para todas ustedes.

isabella cullen 17


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

EdPov

Cuando llegamos a casa, me despedí de todos y me fui a mi recamara, tenia que quitármela de la cabeza de alguna forma.

Mañana tendría que ir al Hospital eso me mantendría con la cabeza en otro lado.

Me metí a bañar con agua fría, a ver si así quitaba de mi mente su rostro, pero fue imposible mas bien me puso más ansioso como un presentimiento.

Me puse un pantalón de dormir y me metí a la cama.

Mi habitación estaba igual que como la había dejado antes, mi escritorio caoba, con una laptop, mi sillón de cuero negro, mi equipo de sonido, mi colección de discos y mi pantalla plana, eso había sido un regalo de Emmet nada raro en el, me puse a divagar seguía ansioso y no sabia por que, eso me frustraba.

Cuando alguien me saco de mis pensamientos, tocando la puerta.

_Pase.

_Hola, amargadito.

_Hola Alice.

Se sentó en mi cama.

_Edward, que te pasa, te ves diferente.

_No me pasa nada, enana.

_Si te pasa algo, por que yo te conozco, ahora no me vas a decir que no te pasa nada.

_Estas loca, estas viendo cosas donde no las ahí.

_Así, nadie te a querido presionar pero desde la 2 ultimas veces que llamaste antes de que vinieras, estabas raro y ahora que te veo lo confirmo.

_Sigo siendo yo, cálmate.

_ ¿Por que Tanya no vino contigo? O ¿Por qué no la has llamado?, no me malinterpretes me alegra que ella no haya venido sabes que la odio.

Alice nunca se llevo con Tanya siempre dijo que ella lo único que quería era mi dinero, tal vez tenia razón, me dolió que me lo dijera ya que no quería hablar de eso con nadie.

_Alice, Tanya y yo terminamos.

_Si si, lo siento.

_Tranquila sabía que no la querías.

_ Edward es que ella era muy hipócrita.

_Lo se enana.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar por que terminaron?

_No quiero hablar de eso.

_Ok

_ Por que no me cuentas que hiciste estos años

_ Bueno tengo que empezar por contarte que mi última colección fue todo un éxito, Rose y yo la diseñamos y ahora nos están pidiendo que la presentemos en Paris, puedes creerlo.

Cullen´s & Hale es impresionante, tienes que ir a verla.

_Claro.

_Edward paso algo en el restauran, Jasper y tu estaban tensos y enojados.

_No no paso nada.

Era mejor que Alice no se enterase de lo que había pasado, igual eso no tenia importancia.

_Viste que bonita la muchacha que nos fue a cobrar la cuenta, estaba pensando como se vería modelando una colección de lencería de las que hizo Rose para esta temporada.

HUY…..No Alice por favor no, la imagen que medio me hizo estar a mil lo bueno de todo esto es que estaba arropado y el edredón que estaba usando era bastante grueso así que Alice no noto mi problema.

_No ni la note.

Alice se levanto de mi cama y camino con pasos de bailarina hasta la puerta.

Antes de cerrarla me dijo:

_Si claro con las miradas que le diste no note que te gusto y que casi te la comías con la mirada- Su voz estilaba sarcasmo.- Buenas noches hermanito.

_ Buenas noches, Alice.

Mi pequeño problemita, se había convertido en uno muy grande, de solo imaginar a Isabella con una lencería diseñada por Rosalie ya había visto varias veces la ropa que esas dos locas diseñaban, y como si fuera un adolescente tuve que tocarme no se me bajaría pero ni con agua fría,no dure mucho me decepcione jamás me había venido tan rápido pero de solo imaginármela, su boca, sus labios, su trasero y las curvas de sus senos, ella era perfecta, pero su mirada estaba tan vacía.

Después de eso me levante ha asearme y caí rendido, a pesar de estar cansado el presentimiento que sentía no se me quito.

A la mañana siguiente el maldito despertador sonó, estaba tan metido en mi sueño imaginando su hermoso rostro.

Me levante y me bañe cuando salí de la ducha, mi ropa estaba acomodada en la cama, pensé en Alice, era un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de vestir celeste, corbata de rayas negras con turquesa y saco negro. Me vestí y baje a desayunar todos estaban ahí. Rosalie estaba con Emmet he iban saliendo

_Adiós Idiota.

_Adiós Rosalie.

_Hasta luego hermano.

_Que te vaya bien, Emmet.

_ Edward ven la comida se va a enfriar.

_Voy.

_Hola Ali gracias por la ropa.

_De nada.

_Buenos días mamá.

_Buenos días, hijo.

_Mamá donde esta papá.

_Se esta terminando de alistar.

_Ok.

Empecé a comer, cuando vi bajando a papá, deje mi plato ya era tarde subí me lave los dientes mientras papá comía baje y me despedí de todo el mundo.

Me subí en mi auto y me fui.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BellaPov

Me desperté me dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza y sobre todo la espalda, el reloj del cuarto de Emma señalaba que eran las 6 de la mañana, estaba cansada mi pobre niña había escuchado la pelea de ayer, volví a ver hacia abajo y ahí estaba mi princesa, profundamente dormida. La acomode y me levante tenia que hacer el desayuno bañarme y bañar a Emma, todo eso sin hacer ruido para que James no se despertara.

Empecé por recoger los trastos de la cena que el animal había dejado ahí, los lave, metí la ropa que lave ayer en la mañana , de ahí saque ropa para mi así no tenia que entrar al cuarto principal.

En el momento que me di vuelta para recoger una prenda que se había caído del tendedero, sentí un dolor horrible en el riñón, la junte y fui a verme en el espejo tenia la mejilla de un morado pálido se notaba muy poco, me levante la camisa de la pijama y me di vuelta el hematoma que tenia ahí era impresionante me abarcaba la mitad de la espalda baja.

El de la costilla era mucho peor, decidí bajarme la camisa y tomarme una pastilla contra el dolor, devolví la atención a mi tarea anterior, pensaba en Edward el chivo de los ojos verdes eran inimaginables, sus labios ¿a que sabrían? su novia seguro los disfrutaba, aunque la rubia que estaba a la par de el no se veía contenta.

¿En que estaba pesando?, estaba gastando mi tiempo en una persona que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre, que de seguro tenia una vida y yo no fui de su importancia, solo es alguien que te ayuda por favor Bella ubícate.

Un ruido me saco de mis cavilaciones, en mi habitación, fui corriendo haber que pasaba Emma estaba pegada a la pared y James estaba gritando.

_Por que eres tan tonta, saliste igual a tu madre.

Emma lloraba, estaba asustada.

_Lo siento.

_James por favor no le grites no es su culpa que haya entrado aquí a despertarte salio a buscarme, eso es todo.

_Tu no me digas que tengo que hacer, debería pegarle por ser tan impertinente.

Sabía que no le iba a pegar, aunque fuera una bestia e hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera sabia que jamás se atrevería a pegarle a Emma.

Pero si fuera a alzarle la mano no se lo permitiría, corrí hasta donde estaba Emma y la alce le dije en el oído que saliera de la habitación.

_¿Que haces? – me grito él.

_James por favor cálmate. La niña no tiene la culpa.

_Claro que la tiene y tu también por que sabes que a mi no me gusta que me despierten.

_Sí, yo tuve la culpa, tienes toda la razón.

_Eres una inútil, perra, sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

_Sí, ya salgo.

_Hey, donde esta mi desayuno?

Mierda no lo había preparado porque no sabía que se iba a levantar tan temprano.

_Lo estoy preparando.

_Lo quiero listo en 15 minutos, nos estamos entendiendo?

_Si.

Salí corriendo, de ahí puse la sartén y el café, puse también unas rebanadas de pan a tostar y salí corriendo otra vez para el cuarto de Emma, mi princesa estaba llorando en su camita.

_Mi amor, ven aquí.

_Mami perdóname, yo no sabía que no estabas en tu cuarto.

Lloraba a lágrima viva y eso me partía el alma.

_No mi amor eso no importa no pasa nada, mírame Emma ayer te prometí que no te iba a pasar nada y te lo voy a cumplir.

_Mami por que papi se comporta de esa forma si lo que le di fue un besito y después el se puso a gritar.

_Por que tu papá se molesta cuando alguien lo despierta, pero a mi me puedes dar los besitos que quieras.

El maldito ese la había lastimado, tenia que sacar a Emma de aquí.

Le limpie las lagrimas y ella me dio besos por toda la cara.

_ A ver alista la ropa que te vas a poner para hoy, acuérdate que Abuelito Marco te va a invitar a un helado.

_Sí, que rico.

La deje ahí y me fui a terminar el desayuno de la bestia esa.

Cuando lo termine faltaban 2 minutos para que se cumplieran los 15 minutos.

_Ya lo terminaste inútil

_Si, esta servido.

_Mami ya estoy lista para bañarme.

_Ya voy amor.

_Emma ven acá.

Me quede de piedra cuando escuche que James la llamaba pero para que.

_Si papi.

Me volví con un cuchillo en la mano, para entrar en acción, si tenía que hacerlo lo haría.

James la sentó en su regazo.

_Emma, ¿tu quieres a papi?

_ Si

_Entonces sabes que a papi no le gusta que lo despierten.

_Si

_Entonces, ¿porque me despertaste?

_Porque no te había visto en días y quería darte un beso.

Emma no se merecía las migajas de amor que le daba James solo cuando se acordaba de que era su padre. Sabia por que se comportaba así, algo quería.

_Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas ha hacer.

_Si señor.

_Emma mi vida ya voy, por que no buscas tu patito, mientras termino aquí.

_Si mami.

James no hablo le serví mas café y lave lo que había usado.

Lo sentí atrás mío, pego su cuerpo al mío, pegando su miembro a mi trasero, era tan repugnante sentirlo, sabía que tenia una amante su ropa todo olía a ella. Así que yo me corrí.

_¿Que quieres?

_ Yo no quiero nada.

_Oh si, dime que quieres.

_Quiero el dinero de tu sueldo, para irme unos días.

_¿Cuanto ocupas?

Cualquier cosa para que se largara y así yo podía pensar que hacer para sacar a Emma de este infierno.

_Unos $200.

_¿Que?

_Los ocupo, y si no me los das voy a vender algo de la casa.

_Voy por mi cartera.

_Aquí te espero mi amor.

_Toma solo $150 tengo, si quieres pasas mas tarde por el restaurante y te doy lo que falta.

_Dame el dinero que tienes guardado en el ropero de Emma

_Ese dinero es de Emma.

_Hay por favor, dámelo y listo, son como $50.

Fui y lo saque de donde lo tenia, era un dinero que tenia guardado para cualquier emergencia de la niña.

_Toma, ¿cuantos días te vas?

_No se unos 5 días porque?

_ No preguntaba nada más.

Me agarro del cuello, y me dijo.

_Mira Isabella mas te vale que ni pienses en revolcarte con otro en mi ausencia, por que si yo me doy cuenta, no solo a el si no a ti también te va a ir muy mal.

Me soltó y se fue hacia la recamara, yo tosí por que casi no podía respirar, pero me alegraba tener un poquito de paz para Emma y para mi.

Me levante y recogí los platos los lave y me fui a bañar a Emma faltaba como 15 para las 7, a las 8 tenia que estar en el restaurante.

La bañe y después me bañe yo, me maquille un poco para que no se notara el morado de la mejilla. Hoy me había puesto mi uniforme habitual un pantalón negro y una camisa lila. La camisa iba de colores diferentes conforme el día que fuera.

Ya cuando estaba lista. Fui por Emma para irnos, mientras que James estaba viendo la televisión en el sillón.

_Emma ya estoy lista, ¿estas lista tu?

_Si mami.

Hoy traía un vestido color rosa pálido, con unas mallas blancas, y sus zapatos color rosa, traía el cabello suelto y un lacito del lado derecho.

_Bueno vamos.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, tome mi bolso y cuando iba a salir James llamo a Emma para que le diera un beso, era un hipócrita la bestia esta, me agarro del brazo y estampo sus asquerosos labios encima de los míos. Lo quite y le desee buena suerte en su viaje, estaba decidido, cuando viniera ya yo no seria la misma idiota de antes y toda cambiaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola niñas como estan?

Bueno díganme que les pareció el capi, si les gusta de esta forma o prefieren que sea de un pov cada uno?

Muchas gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas.

bea: Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo así que vamos a ver que va ha hacer Bella.

lilian: supones bien, te me adelantaste un poquito pero si Emma fue el detonante para que ella se diera cuenta que no es bueno que Emma viva así.

sophia18: Bienvenida a la historia y me alegro que te guste.

Dejen sus comentarios hacen feliz a la autora.

Un enorme beso para todas ustedes.

isabella cullen 17


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Bellapov

Iba llegando al restaurante pase las puertas de la cocina, irradiaba felicidad se iba 5 hermosos días, tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría a ver que iba hacer, era un hecho que tenia que sacar a Emma de la casa ¿Pero como?

Entre y salude a todos, pase por la oficina de Marco.

_Buenos Días

_Buenos Días Bella hoy te ves contenta, ¿algo nuevo?

_No nada nuevo, solo estoy feliz.

_Me alegra cariño. Hola princesa, ¿como estas?

_Estoy bien, gracias.

_Me alegro preciosa. Vamos a la cocina que te tengo una sorpresa.

_Si vamos, vamos.

Deje a Emma con Marco y me fui a trabajar, cuando estaba llegando a la encimera, me di cuenta de que Ángela estaba desayunando sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. Me senté con ella a desayunar.

_Hola An.

_Hola Bells, ¿como estas?

_Estoy muy bien.

_Y, ¿esa energía?

_La bestia con la que vivo se va de fiesta 5 días a partir de hoy.

_¿Que? ¿Es enserio?

_Si es enserio, ¿no es genial? Al fin un poco de tranquilidad para mi bebé y para mi.

_Hay amiga me alegra mucho, Bella tienes morada la mejilla, ¿que paso anoche?

Se me había olvidado lo observadora que es Ángela, casi no se notaba ya que no la noto Marco, se notaba si estabas muy cerca.

Le conté a Ángela todo lo que paso desde que llegue a la casa, hasta lo de hoy en la mañana. Mientras hablaba con Ángela se me ocurrió un plan.

_Si creía que el animal ese tenía un poquito de humanidad en su interior aunque estuviera muy adentro, pero esto, me sirve para darme cuenta que una vez mas me equivoque.

_Es un cerdo Bella como le va ha hacer esto a la niña, es una escoria.

_La verdad si. Lo que me alegra es que se va estos 5 días y así me quedo tranquila con Emma.

_Pero Bella, después de que el vuelva, va a hacer lo mismo.

_Si An lo se pero yo no me pienso quedarme ahí, hasta que el vuelva, estoy decidida a irme de la casa.

_Bella me alegra mucho, estoy tan orgullosa de ti de la decisión que tomaste amiga que bueno. Sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti y para Emma.

_Gracias An pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que cuando James se de cuenta de que me fui, va ha hacer el primer lugar donde va ha ir, igual que aquí.

_Si amiga tienes razón pero entonces ¿adonde vas a ir?, sabes que cuentas conmigo si necesitas dinero lo que sea dime.

_ Tranquila Ángela, que yo tenia un dinero ahorrado en el banco, de estos últimos meses, lo tenia para ir a ver a mis papás pero decidí que lo de ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Así que voy a buscar algún apartamento.

_Y cuando el se de cuenta de que te fuiste y te venga a buscar, ¿que vas hacer?

_Ya pensé en eso y lo que voy hacer es ir a los tribunales y pedir medidas cautelares, para Emma y para mi.

_Me parece muy bien, es mas si quieres ahorita mismo nos ponemos a buscar algún apartamento vació para que se puedan pasar antes de que el venga. Se que Marco también te va apoyar sabes que no estas sola, amiga.

_Lo se pero tenia miedo, aun lo tengo.

_Miedo, ¿de que Bella?

_De James que el me vaya hacer algo, no solo a mi si no a Emma o a mis papás.

_Bueno no creo que se atreva y si se atreve nosotras veremos que haremos en ese momento lo bueno es que ya diste el primer paso.

_Si estoy feliz, lo hago por Emma ella merece algo mejor, ya entro a la guardería y el otro año al jardín así que no merece estar así.

_Así es después de trabajar nos vamos a ver los apartamentos.

_OK.

Estaba feliz, Ángela tenia razón tenia que dejar a James atrás porque me estaba estancando y no solo yo sino que a Emma también. Me puse a picar las cosas para el almuerzo, el restaurante era muy visitado y tenía mucha clientela. Ya que a unos cuantas cuadras estaba el Hospital.

Mi hija estaba con Marco, Marco le cumplió lo que le prometió ayer, su gran helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

Y así se me paso la mañana, hasta que dieron las doce, me quite el delantal y la maya de la cabeza, y me fui a atender las mesas después de atender 2 mesas, me volví para atender a la mesa 6 y ahí estaba Edward mi héroe de ojos verdes.

_Buenas Tardes, ¿Qué te sirvo?

Su sonrisa me mataba, no se de donde saque mi voz pero logre hacerlo.

_Hola, me traerías, un pollo a la plancha, con una ensalada cesar y refresco natural.

_Claro.

_Gracias Isabella.

Sentí que el corazón dejo de latirme por unos segundos.

**_¿Como sabes mi nombre?- tartamudeé.**

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.**

**_**Ayer cuando estabas discutiendo con el señor ese, el dijo tu nombre y lo escuche. A por cierto mi nombre es….

_Edward lo se.

En su cara se veía la confusión.

_También lo escuche ayer cuando vine a cobrar la cena.

El se volvió a reír pero ahora de una forma mas hermosa y suelta que antes.

_Voy por tu comida.

_OK, aquí te espero Isabella.

_Solo Bella.

_Bella, hace honor a semejante belleza.

Me ruborice, estoy segura que estaba peor que un semáforo.

_Gracias.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edpov

Había salido de la casa con mi papá siguiéndome, estacione mi precioso volvo, y espere a que mi papá estacionara el de él, cuando lo estaciono subimos hasta el piso 5 que era el de mi papá, mi papá hablo con la recepcionista. Era una muchacha que poseía un cabello color caoba y unos extraños pero hermosos ojos violetas.

_Buenos días, Heidi.

_Buenos días, Doctor Cullen.

_Heidi el es mi hijo y va a trabajar en la oficina que esta al frente de la mía, en la oficina que era del Doctor Brus.

_Muy bien. Bienvenido Doctor.

_Gracias.

_¿Cual es la agenda para hoy?

_Tiene 2 cirugías y lo demás son citas.

_¿A que hora es la primera cirugía?

_Dentro de una hora

_Si me necesitan me llaman voy a darle un Recorrido a Edward, mientras tanto prepárale la agenda a el. Gracias.

_Con gusto Doctor Cullen. Es un placer conocerlo Doctor.

_Igualmente y gracias.

_Vamos Edward

Empezamos en las salas de neonatología.

Después pasamos a las salas de Cuidados Intensivos, las instalaciones estaban en excelente estado y los equipos eran de la última tecnología.

Pasamos por todas las salas del hospital hasta que llegamos de nuevo al tercer piso, mi papá fue al quirófano y yo espere a que Heidi terminara mi agenda para saber que tenia que hacer primero los papeles estaban listos y cuando Heidi termino me dijo que tenia varias consultas, así que mi cabeza estuvo pendiente en mis pequeños pacientes.

Cuando dieron las doce no puede contenerme más tenia que ver si hoy había ido a trabajar y verla una vez mas, le dije a Heidi que me llamara si pasaba cualquier cosa y que regresaba después de un rato.

Me monte en mi volvo y recorrí las concurridas calles de New York, cuando llegue le di las llaves al maitre y entre ella estaba ahí, hoy llevaba una camisa color lila, se veía hermosa, me senté en una de las mesas del lado derecho, rogué por que fuera ella la que me atendiera.

La salude y ella hizo lo mismo, me encanto su sonrisa pero me di cuenta de que su mejilla se veía un poco morada, le dije su nombre pareció sorprenderse mucho pero el sorprendido fui yo cuando dijo mi nombre. Bella su nombre era hermoso igual que toda ella. Me encanto su rubor y sobre todo su risa.

Cuando volvió con la comida. Me le quede viendo, tenia que acercarme pero no sabia como.

_Aquí tienes.

Puso mi plato al frente de mí.

_Gracias, ¿Bella?

_Si, ¿pasa algo con la comida?

_No.

_¿Entonces?

_¿Quería saber cuando es tu día libre?

Su carcajada fue audible pero muy linda.

_Buen provecho, chao.

De alguna forma tenia que hacer que ella saliera conmigo, aunque sea que fuéramos a caminar al parque de alguna forma lo lograría.

Cuando termine mi comida me quede esperando a que ella viniera a cobrarme la comida así podía hablar con ella.

Cuando lo hizo pensé rápido para entablar conversación, sabia que el imbécil que vino ayer era algo de ella su novio que se yo, pero el la trato mal y ella no se veía feliz con él, decidí aprovechar mi suerte y volverla a invitar.

_Bella que te parece si después de que termines tu turno yo vengo por ti y vamos a caminar al parque

_Edward, ni siquiera nos conocemos tu podrías ser un loco y yo podría ser una maniática o una psicópata.

_Nunca una psicópata había sido tan linda y si te conozco, te llamas Bella y hoy traes puesta una camisa lila y ayer traías puesta una camisa celeste, y trabajas en un restaurante.

_Eso no es conocer a una persona.

_Para eso es el paseo.

_Lo siento pero ya tengo planes.

_De aquí no me muevo hasta que me dejes, mínimo invitarte a un helado.

_Eres tan terco.

_¿Estoy consiguiendo algo con mi terquedad?

_No, vuelve mañana tal ves cambie de opinión.

_Aquí estaré sin falta.

Me levante de la silla y ella se quedo recogiendo la mesa, pase muy cerca de ella y le susurre:

_No creas que me voy a dar por vencido.

Salí de ahí rumbo al hospital pero esta vez con mejor humor y con una gran intención de hacer que ella aceptara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hola chicas como están, perdón la tardanza, pero es que en 15 días empiezo exámenes y estoy corriendo es demasiada materia, pero bueno aquí esta el capi espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen Reviews hacen feliz a la autora.

bea: Creo que el doctor vino a ella ¿Qué te parece?

beakis: Por lo general no funcionan así pero bueno no creo que James la deje tranquila así por que si, vamos a ver que sucede. Bienvenida a la historia me encanta que te guste. Gracias por opinar.

sophia18: Gracias para mi es un gusto tener lectores como ustedes, espero que te siga gustando.

Gracias a todas las que agregan la historia a favoritos y alertas.

Un besote, isabella cullen17


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Bella Pov

Lo vi salir se veía tan sexy.

Estaba saltando de la alegría en mi interior el me había invitado a salir, ¿como un chico como el se iba a fijar en alguien como yo?

Recogí la mesa y entre a la cocina.

_An, no sabes, estaba ahí afuera.

_¿De que me hablas? ¿quien estaba afuera?

_De Edward, me invito a salir

_NO….. ¿En serio?

_Sí- di un gritito de emoción.

_ ¿Le dijiste que si obvio? Bella dime que le dijiste que si.

_Pues no le dije si del todo pero tampoco le dije que no.

_Bella, te voy a matar, ¿por que no le dijiste que sí?

_Por que no me pareció correcto, pero el dijo que vendría mañana a volver a intentarlo, ¿tú crees que venga?

_Por que siempre tienes que estar pensando en lo que es correcto o no, déjate llevar, y si creo que venga. Lo que vas hacer es que te vas levantar más temprano y te vas a arreglar bien hermosa. Si no aceptas te pateare el trasero.

_ ¿Que hay de Emma?

_Yo la cuidare, nos divertiremos juntas.

_No se que hacer

_Ya te dije lo que vas ha hacer

_ Creo que si voy ha ir, pero solo a dar una vuelta con el para conocerlo, acuérdate que yo vivo con el papá de mi hija.

_Que es un imbécil de primera y te golpea, te engaña y sobre todo no merece a una persona como tu, ni a una hija tan bella como la que tiene.

_Tienes razón pero tampoco me voy a apresurar, por el momento vamos a ver los departamentos cerca, y voy a poner la solicitud en los tribunales.

_Me parece y le doy gracias a Dios de que hayas abierto los ojos. Ya vi los departamentos y no te preocupes por eso que ya clasifique los que podemos ir a ver hoy.

_Gracias por ayudarme tanto.

_De nada para eso somos amigas.

_An, ¿donde esta Emma?, que hace ratos no la oigo.

_Esta con Marco dibujando.

_Voy a cobrar y atender las mesas que faltan.

_Ve, nos vemos ahora quiero todos los detalles de lo que hablaste con tu príncipe azul.

_Te cuento mas tarde.

Cobre las mesas que faltaban y atendí las otras mesas.

Estaba fantaseando con Edward sus hermosos ojos me decían lo travieso que era, me encantaba ese brillo hipnotizante me fascinaba la forma en la que caminaba, su voz era tan atractiva.

Debía dejar de pensar en él, me sentía atraída por el pero nada mas, podía tener una aventura de una noche hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía deseada con tan solo una mirada.

_No lo hagas- decía una vocecita en mi cabeza- Eso no esta bien- seguía insistiendo.

Lo sabia, sabia que no estaba bien yo no era una de esas chicas que rompen las reglas, solo una vez lo hice y ahora veo las consecuencias de esa decisión.

Solo íbamos a caminar al parque, si era que el venia mañana.

Por hoy solo iba a pensar en el departamento y tenia que pedir permiso para ir a los tribunales, viendo los moretones que tenia sabia que me iban a dar las medidas para que no se acercara ni a Emma, ni a mí. Había entrado a la cocina desde hace un rato a lavar los platos.

Una manita me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Mami, tengo hambre.

_Si mi princesa, perdóname ya te voy a servir de comer.

La subí en un banquito le serví un bistec, con arroz y puré de papas.

Me senté con ella a comer.

_¿Mi niña?

_Dime Marco

_¿Podrías servirme algo de eso?

_Si claro

Le serví y se sentó con nosotras Marco era ten sencillo se parecía a mi padre. Habíamos terminado de comer y cuando me iba a levantar para recoger la mesa, Marco me hablo.

_Bella, mi niña, tienes morada la mejilla.

_No.

_Si, ven acércate por favor.

_Marco no es nada.

_Bella no puedes seguir así.

_Lo se Marco.

_Le voy a romper la cara, las piernas, los dedos, las manos, las rodillas y el cuello; Princesa, perdona por hablar así, el abuelo Marco te lo va a recompensar. ¿Por que no vas a jugar con Ángela o con Demetri?

_ ¿Puedo mami?

_ Si mi amor ve.

Emma se despidió y se fue.

_Bella esto es el colmo, no lo quiero ni cerca de ti y mucho menos de Emma.

_Marco tranquilo que no será por mucho tiempo, hoy estaba hablando con Ángela es probable que me vaya esta semana de esa casa y ponga medidas cautelares contra el.

_Bella sabes que cuantas con mi apoyo total

_ Gracias Marco, Te quiero.

_Yo también te quiero mi niña. Ve a los tribunales para que te den las medidas, te llevas a mi chofer y mañana te doy el día libre, para que descanses.

_No mañana no.

_¿Por que mañana no?

_No mañana prefiero trabajar, ¿por que no lo dejamos para el lunes?

_Esta bien, pero ve a los tribunales ya mismo y yo me quedo con la niña.

_Esta bien, gracias.

Hice lo que me dijo Marco me lleve a Santiago su chofer, cuando llegue hable con la señorita para que me llevaran a medicatura forense para evaluar los moretones, después de que salí de ahí subí al 4 piso para que vieran el expediente y para hablar con la juez.

Le explique lo que estaba pasando y le pedí que por favor me diera medidas para que James no se pudiera acercar a mi trabajo o a la casa, ni a mis familiares incluyendo a Emma.

Hice trámites para tener la custodia total de Emma.

Después de 20 minutos me dieron las medidas, pero para la custodia de Emma tendría que esperar un mes para que ellos evaluaran el expediente de James y su actitud hacia mi hija.

Por el momento el no se podía acercar a mi, eso me tranquilizo mucho.

Cuando llegue al restaurante, fui directo a hablar con Marco.

Toque la puerta un par de veces y después entre.

_¿Como te fue, te dieron las medidas?

_Si claro.

_Perfecto estaba hablando con Ángela y me dijo que hoy iban a ver los departamentos, ve con ella, tómense la tarde libre.

_Gracias Marco.

Le di un abrazo, el había tomado el rol de padre desde que nos aviamos conocido.

Me sentía protegida cuando el me abrazaba.

_De nada mi niña, esto es lo mejor que has podido hacer.

_Lo se.

Le di un beso y salí de la habitación, fui a buscar a Emma, estaba con Demetri.

_Anótalo si…

_Genial, en el trabajo y viendo un partido de jockey.

_Mami.

_Hola mi amor.

_Me asustaste, enana.

_Me alegro, eso no es como muy educativo para mi hija.

_A Emma le gusta.

_Si claro.

_Como te fue Ángela me lo contó todo y te juro que si no fuera el papá de esa niña ya lo abría matado.

_Tranquilo todo salio bien.

_Me alegra.

_¿Donde esta Ángela?

_Esta inventando alguna de sus loqueras ya la conoces.

_Si voy a buscarla.

_Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

_Con esos gritos todo el mundo te escucho.

_Chao Emma cuídense, te prometo que ya no grito mas, enana estas haciendo lo correcto.

_Lo se.

Salí de ahí a buscar a Ángela, que estaba haciendo un postre de galleta.

_Ya llegue.

_Como te fue?

_Me las dieron, aunque tuve que ir a casos rápidos ya que es sábado y los tribunales no trabajan con normalidad los fines de semana.

_Me alegra, hable con Marco y nos dio la tarde libre.

_Si ya lo sabia, vengo de hablar con el.

_Déjame y meto esto la refrigerador y nos vamos.

_Ok.

Estaba pensando en lo difícil que iba a hacer decirle a Emma que no vería a su papi por un tiempo, aunque era una niña muy madura sabia que preguntaría ella lo notaria.

No sabia que decirle.

_Mami, ¿que haremos hoy?, ¿no nos vamos a quedar aquí?

_No amor vamos a ser un par de cosas, con Ángela, ¿nos acompañas?

_Si vamos.

_No te vas a despedir de mi princesita- dijo Marco entrando a la cocina.

_Si abuelito Marco- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_Ya estoy lista, nos vamos.

_Si vamos.

_Chao Marco.

_Adiós nena.

Ángela y yo salimos del restaurante empezamos a buscar el departamento que iba a ocupar con Emma, habíamos visto 8 de esos y todos eran muy caros o el lugar en el que estaban ubicados era muy peligroso. Emma, Ángela y yo estábamos cansadas, mi niña necesitaba descansar y Ángela y yo levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar. Estaba triste no habíamos tenido éxito el día de hoy, y ya me quedaban 4 días para que James volviera y a eso era a lo que mas le temía.

_An, vamonos ya Emma esta cansada y ya hemos visto todos los departamentos que teníamos marcados en el periódico.

_Bella no te desanimes, todo va ha salir bien, vamos a encontrar un departamento pronto, tranquila.

_Eso espero.

_Vas a ver que si

Me despedí de Ángela y me fui junto a Emma a la casa, cuando llegamos Emma estaba bostezando y lista para la cama así que le prepare su baño y le di algo de comer.

Me bañe yo, Emma cayo rendida la acosté conmigo ya que James no estaba esos días Emma dormiría conmigo.

Me acosté temprano pensando en Edward. El maldito despertador me despertó en la mejor parte de mi sueño.

Me levante ordene la ropa que me iba poner hoy, me bañe, levante a Emma la bañe y la deje vistiéndose mientras yo hacia lo mismo, me puse el pantalón negro y la camisa de botones verde. Con la tenaza de hacer colochos que me presto Ángela me hice unos cuantos en las puntas de mi largo cabello, lo demás lo deje lacio. Me maquille, estaba lista para lo que viniera.

_Mami, te ves linda hoy.

_Gracias mi amor, pero creo que tus colitas rojas no combinan con tu vestido amarillo.

_Porque mami, nada mas me pongo unos zapatos de ese color de tu camisa y ya.

_No mi amor, por que no dejas que yo te ayude a vestirte.

_¿Porque?

_Porque hoy vas a salir con Ángela y tienes que verte hermosa.

_Esta bien- hizo un tierno puchero pero se fue a su habitación, lo que mas me gustaba de su vestimenta eran sus lindos calcetines de Dora la Exploradora, rosas, mi niña había sacado mi estilo de vestir, se ponía lo primero que veía.

La deje con su vestido amarillo, con una cinta un poquito mas arriba de la cintura azul claro, sus zapatos de un color café claro y un lasito en su pelo color azul claro igual que el de la cinta.

Cuando llegue al restaurante, estaban todos en la cocina.

_HAY… Que guapa te ves hoy- Dijo Demetri.

Rodé los ojos Demetri era mi mejor amigo desde que había llegado aquí, jamás diría algo para hacerme sentir mal lo conocía demasiado bien.

Escuche un chiflido, proveniente de otro compañero.

_Bueno, ¿que es este escándalo?- la voz de Marco me asusto.

_Es que Bella se ve hermosa- Dijo Ángela.

_Ya, ya basta, que yo no le he dicho nada.

_¿Y esa hermosura?

_Nada…

_Mmm….. a mi no me parece nada.

_A mi me huele a que Bella tiene un enamorado.

_Hay nada que ver.

_Claro que si.

_Mami que es un enamorado?

_Nada mi niña.

_Bueno ya dejemos a Bella en paz.

Me amarre el cabello con una cola y me puse a cortar las cosas para el almuerzo.

Las horas se me pasaron volando como el día anterior. Cuando me di cuenta ya tenia que estar atendiendo las mesas.

Me quite la cola de el cabello y salí de la cocina, ahí estaba en la mesa 10 sentado con su cabello alborotado y su sonrisa picara.

Me acerque a el.

_Hola Edward, que te sirvo?

_Te quiero a ti?

_No eso no se sirve aquí.

_Bueno esta bien, por favor sírveme unos espaguetis en salsa blanca y un refresco natural.

_Ya te lo traigo.

_Gracias Bella.

Le lleve su comida y atendí unas mesas mas.

Cuando volví mi vista hacia el,** tenia una sonrisa picara, una vez que atrajo mi atención, alzo la mano y movió el índice para indicarme que me acercara.**

**_¿**Dime?

_La comida estaba deliciosa, gracias.

_De nada.

_¿Bella?

_¿Sí?

_Ahora si me vas ha aceptar la invitación

Mi mente pensaba como a mil veces por segundo.

_Claro, pero solo iremos al parque, ¿te parece bien?

_Me parece excelente. ¿A que horas termina tu turno?

_A las 3.

_OK entonces a las 3 estaré aquí.

Me pagó y lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sin habla, me dio un suave beso en la comisadura de los labios, y se fue.

Esta en impactada se sentía también, no podía describir la sensación, pero fue genial.

Esperaba con ansia que el reloj pasara rápido, le di de comer a Emma y le explique que se quedaría por un rato con Ángela. A ella le pareció muy bien, le conté a Ángela lo que hable con Edward y le dije que había aceptado salir con el hoy le pareció excelente, me termine de arreglar y faltaban 5 minutos para las 3 cuando Edward apareció y me escolto hasta un hermoso volvo color plateado. No sabia que esperar de esto pero se sentía también.

Hoy solo me dejaría llevar, sin saber por que y sin preguntarme absolutamente nada, me olvidaría de todo y me alegaría de la realidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chicas por favor no me maten, he tenido un par de problemitas de tiempo y he estado un poquito deprimida.

Bekis: creo que ya esta dando el segundo y va muy bien.

Bea: me encanto que te haya gustado el capi anterior y creo que lo va a provechar bastante.

Sophia18: Gracias espero que este tambien te guste.

Un enorme beso.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

BellaPov.

Cuando nos subimos al auto me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Yo me sonroje.

_ Te ves hermosa

_Gracias.

_¿Como estuvo tu tarde?

_Bien y ¿la tuya?- Estaba sin habla no sabia como actuar, la primera cita que había tenido en mi vida había sido con James y no saben como termino, ni siquiera deseo acordarme de esa noche.

_Estuvo bien pero tuve un pequeño problema estuve pensando toda la tarde en ti.

Me sonroje hasta más no poder.

_¿En serio?- Que brillante idiota, decía mi subconsciente.

_Si, te propongo que hagamos un cambio de planes, vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque y después te llevo a cenar

_Esta bien.

_Ya casi llegamos, háblame de ti que te gusta hacer Bella

_Me gusta leer, escuchar música, cocinar y esas cosas.

_¿Que tipo de lectura te gusta?

_Los clásicos como: Orgullo y prejuicio y Sensatez y sensibilidad.

_ Yo amo la lectura y me encantan los clásicos, llegamos.

Había estacionado el carro y se había bajado para abrir mi puerta, un punto más a la lista de cosas. Era caballeroso.

_Gracias.

_De nada, ¿Vamos?

_Claro.

Me ofreció su brazo, yo lo tome gustosa.

_¿De donde eres?

_De Forks es un pueblo en Washington y ¿tu?

_Nací en Chicago pero me crié aquí.

_¿A que te dedicas?

_Soy pediatra en el Hospital del centro.

_Cuantos años tienes?

_ Tengo 25 y tu?

_20

_Bella me contaste que eres de Forks pero como llegaste aquí y ¿estudias?

_De como llegue aquí es un historia muy larga y no no estudio.

_Yo tengo toda la tarde y este parque es grande, ¿porque no estudias?

_Es complicado

_Creo que sabré entender

Tenia miedo de contarle y alejarlo de mi, tenia curiosidad de él y quería seguir viéndolo, pero jamás iba a negar a Emma y tenia presente que tarde o temprano él se daría cuenta.

_Cuando tenia 16 años quede embarazada y decidí venirme para acá con el papá de mi hija y así fue como llegue aquí.

_Tu hija debe ser hermosa y el papá de la niña es el hombre…

_Si es él- lo corte, hoy no quería hablar de James.

_Es un animal lo siento.

_No te preocupes eso lo se.

_¿Cual es el nombre de la niña?

_Emma

_Me gusta y todavía no haz respondido a mi pregunta. ¿por que no estudias?

_Cuando quede embarazada, me fui de mi casa y me olvide de muchas cosas no saque bachillerato ni seguí estudiando, tenia que trabajar y no podía hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo. Además tenia que cuidar a Emma y se me hacia imposible.

_Debió de ser muy duro para ti, dejar todo.

_Si pero no me arrepiento, Emma ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

_Estoy seguro de que así es.

_Bueno creo que ya he hablado mucho, ¿porque no me cuentas algo sobre ti?

_Esta bien, cuando cumplí los 17 años me fui para Londres y estudie medicina, amo lo que hago me encantan los niños, mis padres son los mejores, mis hermanos están locos. Siento que la música clásica es la mejor y me gusta mucho la mesera que conocí hace pocos días.

En mi vida me había sonrojado tanto.

_¿Cual es tu artista favorito?

_Debussy.

_Es uno de mis favoritos también, ¿por que estudiaste medicina?

_Mi papá es doctor, así que crecí escuchándolo y desde muy pequeño me intereso la medicina la satisfacción que te da salvar una vida o ver como tu paciente se recupera.

_Antes de quedar embarazada, ¿tenias en mente algo que quisieras estudiar?

_Si siempre quise estudiar Danza, pero por obvias circunstancias no pude.

_Entiendo.

Seguimos caminando, hablamos de todo un poco, él me preguntaba sobre que me gustaba y que no y yo igual, hablamos de varias cosas, nos sentamos en una banca y descubrí que la gente con la que fue al restaurante la primera vez que lo vi era su familia, la chica de cabellos negros que la describió como impulsiva e hiperactiva y él que parecía un tanque era su hermanos.

También descubrí que su parte favorita del día era el crepúsculo, le gustaba la playa y su color favorito era el verde, le gustaba bailar y no solo tocaba el piano si no que también le gustaba componer y cantar. El era un ser fascinante y yo la espectadora atónita que lo veía como un Dios antiguo. Después de hablar durante varias horas nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana, la cual era mi favorita igual que la de él. Me olvide de todo no pensé mas durante esta tarde, la disfrute al máximo, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan viva.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EdPov

Hoy saldría con ella, no podía esperar a que el reloj diera las 3, había hecho todas las consultas y el ansia me estaba matando.

Faltando media hora para que nos viéramos decidí salir y pasar por mi casa a cambiarme.

_Hola mamá.

_Hola mi amor y eso, tu tan temprano por aquí

_Ah es que tengo un compromiso y vine a cambiarme nada más.

_¿Será una cita ese compromiso?

_Si mamá es una cita pero no se lo digas a Alice por favor, quien la quiere ver pegando gritos como loca.

_Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, espero y me la presentes pronto.

_Yo también lo espero.

_Ve a cambiarte corre, acuérdate a que a una dama jamás se le hace esperar.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, me puse un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa de color blanca, deje los primeros dos botones de la camisa abiertos, intente inútilmente de acomodarme el cabello sin éxito, me quedaban 15 minutos, baje corriendo nuevamente y me despedí con la mano de mi madre mientras que ella me deseaba suerte, conduje por las calles que gracias al cielo estaban descongestionadas, llegue faltando 5 minutos gracias a mi forma de conducir, me baje a esperarla, pero cuando la vi deje de pensar en todo, traía su cabello suelto lacio en la parte de arriba pero con unos colochos hermosos y definidos en las puntas, su maquillaje era fresco y se veía natural, un vestido azul con un fajón negro que le quedaba hermoso sus curvas se acentuaban perfectas y por ultimo pero no menos importante sus largas piernas coronadas por unos tacones negros que la hacían verse más atractiva. Definitivamente ella era perfecta.

Me apresure a ofrecerle mi brazo y escoltarla hasta el coche no sabia que decirle esta impresionado, nos subimos al coche y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, entablamos una conversación muy amena, cuando llegamos al parque, nos pusimos a caminar y hablar de sus gustos y los míos, me entere de que no era de aquí y de cómo había llegado hasta aquí, me sentí mal al saber que el patán de la otra noche era el padre de la hija de mi ángel, no solo eso si no que las había alegado de su familia para traerla hasta acá a hacerlas sufrir, por lo que me contó Bella, Emma era una niña fuerte y sumamente inteligente, aunque se sentía rechazada por la bestia en ocasiones. Si tuviera una hija y una pareja como Bella jamás las haría sentir así.

Estábamos en un restaurante italiano, había hecho reservaciones y había pedido un de las mesas de la terraza, estábamos cenando a la luz de la luna, la verdad era que quería que ella se sintiera cómoda.

_Bella puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal, si quieres no la respondes, no ahí problema.

_Adelante

_¿Tu vives con James?

_Si.

Me cayo como un balde de agua fría, ¿que estaba ella haciendo aquí si vivía con él?, me decía mi subconsciente, pero la otra parte me decía que no juzgara antes de actuar, le hice caso a la parte mas sensata de mi mente. Pero ella se me adelanto.

_Se que piensas que que hago aquí si estoy con él, pero como te dije en el parque James, hizo las cosas al revés y el amor que yo le tenia se esfumo como por arte de magia, la verdad es que él me a hecho daño y el no va a cambiar ni ahora ni nunca.

_Perdóname yo no quería que te sintieras mal, y mucho menos ofendida, no era mi intención- le dije con verdadero arrepentimiento.

_No te disculpes no pasa nada, termina tu pregunta.

_Si no lo quieres, ¿por que sigues viviendo con el?, lo siento tengo curiosidad.

_Tranquilo, vivo con el porque no tengo casa propia y además mi salario no me permitía comprar algo mas.

_¿Dijiste permitía?

_Y eso significa que en pocos días me estaré pasando a vivir con Emma a otra parte.

_¿Donde esta Emma ahora, con él?

Me preocupaba la niña, la primera vez que vi a Bella el se comporto bastante agresivo, no sabia si con Emma era igual.

_No jamás la dejaría con él, aparte él no esta en la ciudad y una amiga esta con Emma.

_Él es igual de agresivo todo el tiempo?

_Si Edward, ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa por favor?- me pidió tímidamente

_Claro- respondí de inmediato, pero me quedaba la espinita de que James no solo había lastimado a Bella sentimentalmente, si no físicamente también.

_Me imagino que haz tenido muchas novias o ¿me equivoco?

_Te equivocas, en toda mi vida solo una novia he tenido.

_No te creo, es imposible que un hombre como tu solo allá tenido una novia en toda su vida, yo me imagino que de seguro eras un Don Juan en el colegio.

_Para nada

_ ¿Y porque terminaste con ella?

_Porque su camino era muy diferente al mío- y era cierto yo había sido un ingenuo en cree todo lo que la mentirosa de Tanya me decía.

_Entiendo.

Estaba esperando a que Bella terminara su copa de vino, para llevarla de vuelta a su casa, aunque yo prefería quedarme con ella, entendía que Bella tenía una obligación y yo debía de respetar eso.

_Terminaste?

_Si, creo que es hora de volver

_Si, vamos.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto, me monte al coche.

_A donde quieres que te lleve?

_Al restaurante esta bien

_Segura?

_Si

_Okay

Viajamos en un silencio muy cómodo, cuando llegamos al frente del restaurante, quería acercarme a ella pero no sabia como.

Bella estaba quieta y callada, se volvió hacia mí y me iba a hablar pero la calle con un beso sentí una corriente eléctrica, pedí permiso con mi lengua para entrar en su boca, el beso se profundizo y se volvió demandante, fue un beso cargado de pasión, pero nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, nos vimos directamente a los ojos y supe que avía una conexión entre los dos, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus labios rojos del beso que nos habíamos dado, deje que mi respiración se acompasara.

_Eso fue…

_Perfecto- dijo ella.

_Bella lo siento, si te hice sentir incomoda.

_No seas tonto, fue hermoso, gracias por todo.

_Ahora la que esta siendo tonta eres tu, no tienes por que agradecerme nada, para mi es un placer haber estado contigo.

_De todos modos gracias, buenas noches.

_Buenas noches- me sorprendió su reacción, me dio un suave beso en los labios y se bajo del coche quede idiotizado viéndola como entraba al restaurante y se perdía en el pasillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Hola mis niñas, espero les allá gustado el Cáp., perdón por el atraso pero ya saben que casi no tengo tiempo para publicar les prometo que el otro lo estaré publicando esta semana, gracias por seguir leyendo se les quiere, necesito urgente una BETA, las que estén interesadas pónganme un MP y yo les estaré contestando.

carinalove: Gracias por tus criticas constructivas, empezare a corregirlas. Si te desmotiva tanto porfa no lo leas, un enorme beso.

(): Espero no haberte desilusionado.

Sophia18: mi fiel seguidora, espero te guste.

Harael: bienvenida espero y te allá gustado.

Gracias también a las que nos agregan a alertas y favoritos.

Un enorme besote, las adoro.

Isabella Cullen 17


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Edpov:

Volví a mi casa idiotizado era increíble el poder que ella tenia sobre mi, jamás había sentido esa atracción por nadie ni siquiera por Tanya, ella era magnifica, su historia era extraordinaria definitivamente era una luchadora.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, mi mamá estaba en la sala con mi papá, pase a saludarlos.

_Buenas noches- le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y a mi padre un abrazo, me senté en el sillón que estaba al lado del de ellos.

_Buenas noches, ¿A dónde estuviste toda la tarde, te busque en el consultorio pero no estabas?

_Estuve en…. Un compromiso que tenia pendiente ya sabes.

_A ya….- en sus ojos se veía que no me creía nada.

Gracias a Dios mi madre intervino, no es que le tuviera desconfianza a mi padre es que sabia que el empezaría hacer preguntas sobre Tanya y no estaba listo para contestarle. Aunque era obvio que ya se habían dado cuenta de que Tanya no venia conmigo.

_Edward estuve pensando que deberíamos hace algo para tu cumpleaños y el de Alice me parece que una pequeña reunión con la familia y quien tú quieras invitar- lo dijo con doble sentido, pero seria genial que la conocieran ese día.

_Si mamá lo que tu y Alice quieran hacer será genial.

_ Bueno entonces que sea así.

_Yo voy a subir a cambiarme.

_Esta bien- dijeron los dos.

Subí a mi habitación ese día seria perfecto le traería si ella quería, Alice la conocería y los demás no harán tantas preguntas con ella presente.

Me cambie por algo mas cómodo un pantalón de pijama y me lave los dientes, después volví a bajar por un vaso de agua, y ahí estaba mi loca hermana.

_¡Hola!

_Hola Ali.

_Ya te dijo mamá.

_Si

_Será una mega fiesta, con todos nuestros amigos.

_Alice es una pequeña reunión, mamá no hablo de ninguna fiesta.

_Pues sorpresa.

_ NO Alice, no quiero fiestas.

_ Hay ya calmate.

_¿Como quieres que me calme si me estas diciendo todo lo contrario a lo que me dijo mamá?

_Tu dijiste yo te oí: Si mamá lo que tu y Alice quieran hacer será genial tu lo dijiste, así que ahora no te quejes.

_Si pero hablaba de una pequeña REUNION no de tu loca fiesta.

_Bueno, ¿que esta pasando aquí, porque tanto grito?

Genial el bufón había venido

_Hola Emm- contesto el demonio que tenia por hermana.

_Hola Al.

_Te contesto, es que aquí tu bello hermano no quiere hacer un pequeña fiesta para nuestro cumpleaños, ósea me va a dejar sin fiesta- Esta enana era peor que el gato de shrek

_Eddy, ¿por que vas a dejar a la enana sin su fiesta?

_Primero no me digas Eddy, segundo porque no es una pequeña fiesta y tercero no quiero hacer fiesta, mamá dijo explícitamente una pequeña reunión, eso quiere decir solo familia, además yo no tengo tiempo para estas tonteras yo tengo que trabajar.

Ya se, parecía un niño haciendo berrinche pero me conocía a Alice y sabía que su pequeña fiesta se iba a convertir en una gran fiesta y el punto de toda esta mierda era que mi familia conociera a Bella.

_Bueno ya, eres un aguafiestas pero esta bien, aré solo una pequeña reunión ¿contento?

_Si mucho gracias.

_De nada- me saco la lengua y dio media vuelta y se fue.

_¿Que tal tu noche?, Eddy.

Si no fuera mi hermano ya lo habría matado.

_Bien, no me digas Eddy- gruñí.

_Bueno, bueno ya.

_¿Y tu que hiciste hoy?

_Fui con Rose a cenar ya sabes, falta poco para la boda y ella quiere que todo este perfecto esta un poquito estresada.

_Si me imagino.

_Ed yo quería hablar contigo… sobre…sobre algo que me contó Rose.

Que le habrá contado si desde que yo volví, Rosalie se había apartado mucho de mí, y ahora casi no me hablaba.

_Es sobre Tanya.

_Ah- debí a verlo supuesto Tanya era intima amiga de Rosalie.

_Si ella me contó lo que le contó Tanya y yo quería saber, si tú me quieres contar obvio, por que te fuiste así sin más, y la dejaste allá.- las palabras le salieron atropelladamente.

_No Emmet las cosas no fueron así, yo te contare cuando este listo.

_Esta bien.

Mi hermano era un bufón cuando quería pero cuando se comportaba de una forma madura era una persona diferente.

_Gracias, buenas noches.

_Buenas noches, hermano.

Subí a mi habitación estaba contento nadie me arruinaría el día y mucho menos Tanya me dormí pensando en Bella.

Bella Pov

Estaba como en las nubes, no sabia de donde había sacado tanta energía para aventarme a darle un beso como lo hice, la corriente eléctrica que sentía era increíble, me sentía bonita como hace tanto tiempo no me sentía.

Salí del auto hoy había sido un día maravilloso, todo había salido bien, solo había algo que me preocupaba era a donde me iba a mudar, tenia que apurarme a conseguir el departamento ya que si no lo hacia James volvería y mi oportunidad de salir se habría esfumado.

Entre a la cocina sonriente Ángela estaba inspeccionando la comida hecha, cuando me vio pego un grito y me abrazado.

_¿Como te fue? cuéntame ya.

_Tranquila, primero quiero ver a mi hija.

_Esta con Marco, cuéntame ya.

_Okay- Empecé a contarle como se había desarrollado la tarde, hasta el momento en el que me dejo en las puertas del restaurante.

_No puede ser, ¿lo besaste?

_Si, fue genial sus labios eran tan suaves.

_Desde hace cuanto no te veo con ese brillo en los ojos, ¿desde que nació Emma?

_Estoy contenta pero no es para tanto, apenas nos estamos conociendo.

_Si claro, yo espero que en la próxima cita allá más acción.

Me sonroje a más no poder.

_Estas loca.

_De que hablan, ¿como te fue en tu cita?

La voz de Demetri me sobresalto.

_Bien Dem.

_Me alegra.

_Voy a ver a mi hija, nos vemos ahora.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, y yo fui a ver a mi princesa.

_Buenas noches.

_Buenas noches nena.

_Mami

_Hola mi amor.

_¿Como te fue Bella?

_Bien- me sonroje, era estupido, pero Marco era como mi papá.

_Me alegra.

_ ¿Y tu tarde mi vida?

_Estuvo divertida, dibuje y tía Ángela me dio de comer.

_Genial.

_Bella mi niña, podemos hablar.

_Si claro.

_Mami tengo sueño.

Claro que si me imaginaba que había estado jugando con Demetri y que por eso estaba tan cansada. Abrí mis brazos para que se recostara en ellos.

_Dime Marco, sobre que quieres hablar.

_ Bella sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo total, y ya viste los apartamentos, ¿cuando piensas pasarte?

Ahí estaba el problema.

_ Si, pero todavía no he encontrado el adecuado.

_Entiendo, pero tengo una oferta que hacerte y me gustaría que aceptaras.

_Soy toda oídos.

_Es que quiero que te vayas a vivir a mi casa, yo tengo seguridad y es muy grande y esta muy vacía.

Ya me lo había pedido un par de veces antes, no podía aceptar.

_Marco sabes que no puedo aceptar, no seria apropiado y no me sentiría bien conmigo misma.

_No me importa, Bella te veo como mi hija y quiero protegerte a ti y a Emma tengo los medios para hacerlo y no acepto un no como respuesta.

_No se que decirte.

_ Bueno puedes decirme, ¡Marco me pasó hoy mismo!

_Esta bien pero yo ayudare en algo en la casa.

_Hay Bella por que eres tan terca, pero si es con esa condición para mi esta bien.

_Muchas gracias, eres genial.

_No gracias a ti por darle a este viejo un poco de alegría.

Marco había perdido a su esposa hace tres años.

_No, es al revés gracias por ser un padre para mí.

_De nada mi niña, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes, te parece si llamamos a Ángela y le decimos que nos ayude con la mudanza para que te pases mañana mismo.

_Claro.

Fui por Ángela a la cocina, acosté a Emma en el sillón de la oficina de Marco, cuando me di cuenta estaba total y definitivamente dormida.

_An, ¿podemos hablar un momento en la oficina de Marco, Dem nos acompañas?

_Claro vamos- dijeron a coro.

Entramos a la oficina de Marco, pero el imbécil de Demetri no se pudo contener.

Se tropezó con la puerta de la oficina y soltó una maldición lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a Emma.

_Mami- sollozo mi hija

_Que idiota eres- Le dijo Ángela

_Lo siento Emma lo siento, perdóname, ¿me perdonas?

_NO- le dijo Emma pero la vi que venia hacia mis brazos riéndose, lo bueno fue la cara de Demetri. No podía parar de reírme por dentro.

Emma apoyo su cabecita en mi hombro.

_Por favor princesa, perdóname no era mi intención levantarte, perdona al tío Dem, ¿si por fa?

_Lo voy a pensas y mañana te digo.

Nosotros estallamos en risas, por la ocurrencia de mi hija, esos dos eran inseparables y no podían estar peleados.

_Esta bien- Dem hizo un tierno puchero pero, no insistió más.

_Bueno ya, pongámonos serios, para algo los mande a llamar y quiero saber si cuento con su ayuda- Esta vez hablo Marco.

_Si claro que cuentas con ella, dinos que pasa.

_Bella y Emma se van a pasar a vivir en a mi casa y quiero saber si ustedes nos ayudarían a pasar todas sus cosas.

Ángela pego un pequeño gritito ahogado y Demetri me abrazo.

_Es genial claro que si te ayudaremos, me alegra por ti Bella.

_Gracias Dem.

_Es lo mejor que haz podido hacer.

_Si siento que esto es lo correcto.

El día termino entre risas y los planes para mañana.

Llegue a casa me quite la ropa prestada de Ángela, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a la par de mi princesa. Soñé con esos hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida la cual era mi favorita.

Sentía pequeñas cosquillas alrededor de mi cara, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Emma me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me susurro un te quiero en el oído, lo que hincho mi corazón de amor.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y vi la sonrisa característica de mi hija. Le empece hacer cosquillas hasta que me pidió que me detuviera. Le bese la mejilla y le levante de la cama, hice desayuno, nos bañamos, me vestí cómodamente y empecé a echar todo en cajas.

Hoy era el gran día con el que siempre había soñado, cuando llegue aquí, venia llena de esperanzas, pero se esfumaron y ahora debía ver hacia adelante y olvidarme de la vida que había llevado hasta ahora.

Soñar con el presente y dejar a un lado las pesadillas en las que viví durante todos estos años. Cometí un error lo suficientemente grande y ahora debía borrar esas huellas, debía borra las huellas de Emma y volver a empezar.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, abrí la puerta, eran Ángela y Dem, junto con un par de chicos que no conocía.

Los salude a ambos y ellos me presentaron a los dos desconocidos, ellos eran los chicos de la mudanza.

Empezaron a sacar todo, pero como no necesitaba ni quería nada de la casa solo saque las cosas de Emma, mi ropa y las cosas que había traído de Forks.

Todo lo demás quedo ahí, cerré la puerta con llave y la puse debajo de la alfombra desteñida que estaba en la entrada, esa puerta se cerraría y no la volvería abrir esperaba que por el resto de mi vida, tenia un extraño presentimiento de que no iba hacer así.

Deje esos pensamientos de lado, cuando llegamos a la casa de Marco, en realidad debería decir mansión era mas apropiado, nos bajamos y Marco estaba ahí pero parecía que iba de salida.

_Buenos días

_Buenos días -respondimos a coro.

_Bella, Clara sabe cual habitación que van a usar, yo voy de salida.

-Perfecto.

El se fue. Clara me dijo cual era la habitación, así que entre todos empezamos a bajar lo que había traído, conocía la casa ya que muchas veces había estado ahí, subí las escaleras y camine hacia el lado este de la casa, la casa era enorme y con facilidad te podías perder, abrí la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo que daba con vista a la parte trasera de la casa, esa iba ha hacer mi habitación, tenia una hermosa cama de madera oscura en el centro de la habitación que combinaba con una coqueta y las mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, había un sillón de color crema con puntos color café oscuro, que hacia juego con una silla y mesa que había en la habitación. Las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón, tenían una vista hermosa.

A los lados de la coqueta, habían dos puertas, la del lado derecho era el baño que era increíblemente grande, y la del lado izquierdo era la del armario que era igual de grande. Las cortinas de la habitación eran de un color canela claro que contrastaba de una hermosa manera.

Se preguntaran por que no me había pasado a vivir con Marco desde hace tiempo, era simple el miedo, por cobarde y por no abrir los ojos a tiempo.

Era estupido pero estaba en un pozo sin fondo, estaba enterrada y había dejado de ser yo misma.

Salí de la habitación, me tope con Clara la encargada de la limpieza de la casa.

_Señorita.

_No por favor solo Bella.

_Esta bien- me regalo una cálida sonrisa.

Baje a la sala y ahí estaba mi hija, con Ángela tomando un refresco. Emma apenas me vio se tiro a mis brazos.

_¿Quieres ver tu habitación?

_Si- pero vi en su carita la confusión, le pensaba explicar todo ayer pero se quedo dormida y no lo pude explicar nada.

_Vamos arriba.

Subí las escaleras con mi hija en brazos, la lleve a su habitación que estaba a la par de la mía, era de un color lila claro, era igual a la mía lo único que cambiaba era el color de las cosas. Todo era de colores pastel. Empezamos a desempacar sus cosas, hoy no había ido al materno puesto que nos estábamos mudando.

_Emma quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

_Si mami dime.

_Veras, se que estas un poco confundida con esto de pasarnos a vivir a otro lado, quiero saber que piensas.

_Es raro, pero ¿vamos a estar juntos verdad?

Me rompía el alma tener que decirle que sus suposiciones no eran del todo acertadas.

_Si vamos a estar _juntas tu y yo_- puse énfasis en las ultimas palabras por obvias razones.

_¿Y mi papi?

_Él no Emma, él va a vivir en otra casa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y yo estaba apunto de romperme por dentro.

_Por que ya no me quiere, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a modestar en las mañanas- dijo con voz quebrada.

_No mi amor no es eso, es por que es lo mejor para nosotras y para ´rl, ya que a mi me queda un poquito mas cómodo para ir a trabajar y a ti para ir a estudiar, además no te gusta la casa, vas a ver a tu abuelito Marco todos los días.

_Si me gusta, pero ya no voy a ver a mi papi por las mañanas.

_No princesa ya no pero, tú y yo podremos pasar muchísimo tiempo juntas y jugar.

_Pero si lo voy a ves.

_Se dice ver, pero puede que si.

Esperaba que con el tiempo se le olvidara el tema, ya que esperaba con ansia no volverlo a ver lo nunca más.

_Mami, ¿ya tu no quieres a mi papi?

No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle que solo sentía asco y repugnancia por el.

_Si lo quiero pero no como una mami tiene que querer a un papi, ¿lo entiendes?

_Si un poquito.

_Bueno que te parece si terminamos de acomodar todo y salimos a jugar.

_Si….

Terminamos todo antes de la 10, jugamos, nos cambiamos de ropa y comimos algo yo tenia que ir a trabajar así que deje a Emma con Clara. Pero le prometí que vendría pronto.

Me maquille un poco y cuando salí Santiago nos estaba esperando a Ángela, a Dem y a mi, nos montamos y nos fuimos.

Me puse a trabajar, cuando lo vi entrar y sentarse en una de las mesas al lado oeste, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, creí perder el aliento.

Tome la orden de la mesa y me fui a tomar la de él.

_Hola preciosa- me dio un suave beso en los labios.

_Hola.

_¿Como estas?

_Bien y tu?

_Extrañándote

_Yo también.

_¿Que te parece si salimos esta noche?

_No lo se, le prometí a Emma que regresaría temprano.

_Por que no la traes y la pasamos bien los tres.

Lo pensé durante un minuto no quería exponer a Emma, pero por otro lado me parecía que era una buena idea para despistarla de todo lo que estaba pasando.

_Esta bien.

_Nos vemos a las 5: 30.

_A esa hora estaremos listas.

_Perfecto.

Pidió su orden se la lleve, seguí atendiendo las mesas que faltaban esperaba que todo saliera bien esta noche.

Hola mis niñas, espero estén bien, siento mucho el retraso pero es que me han cargado de trabajo y mi papá ha estado un poquito enfermo. Espero les haya gastado el capi ustedes que opinan?

ROSA MASEN: Bienvenida la historia, Me motiva que te guste la trama, y mi intención es seguir la historia.

Monilizz: Bienvenida a la historia, perdona si te decepcionas con lo de las actualizaciones, te prometo subir seguido, espero te haya gustado el capi.

Y como siempre un enorme beso a todas las que nos agregan a favoritos y alertas, los reviews son los que me impulsan a seguir la historia.

Un abrazo, isabella cullen 17


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia tiene Rating M

Capitulo 11

BellaPov

Cuando se fue, recogí todo, hable con Ángela y le conté los planes de esta noche, me digo que si era lo que yo quería que estaba bien, se ofreció a quedarse con Emma pero le dije que no que ella iría con nosotros.

Cuando fueron las 3: 30 fui a la oficina de Marco.

_Buenas tardes.

_Buenas tardes Bella.

_¿Como estas?

_Contento de tener a mis dos princesas en casa.

_Gracias Marco.

Le resto importancia al asunto- Bella no te importaría quedarte un rato sola es que, estaba pensando en abrir un restaurante nuevo en Arizona, ¿que te parece?

_Es una excelente idea, pero ¿te vas de viaje?

_No hoy solo voy a hablar con el vendedor del local que pienso comprar.

_Okis, igual yo quería pedirte permiso para salir hoy un poquito mas temprano, se que es abusar de tu generosidad…..- me corto al instante.

_No es ningún abuso, tienes toda la tarde libre, dile a Kim que te cubra.

_Gracias.

_Y puedo preguntar a donde vas porque si tienes inconveniente me llevo a Emma.

_No tranquilo que yo me la voy a llevar necesito que se olvide del tema de James.

_Será genial, ¿vas a salir con el chico con el que saliste ayer?

_Si

_Bella si tu piensas que es el momento para presentarlo hazlo no dudes.

_Gracias Marco, en serio eres el mejor.

Le di un abrazo y salí directo a la casa cuando llegue mi princesa estaba jugando en el patio trasero con Clara.

_Mami, lo cumpliste

_Si, mi amor, gracias por cuidarla.

_De nada señorita, cuando quiera puede dejar a Emma conmigo es un encanto.

_Gracias, dí gracias Emma

_Muchas gracias.

Subimos a las habitaciones, le dije a Emma que hoy íbamos a salir con alguien especial para mí.

_Mami, ¿es tu novio?

_ ¿Como sabes tu de eso?

_Dem estaba hablando ayer que tu tuviste una.. ¿como se llama?

_Cita.

_Si eso con tu nuevo novio, ¿Qué es un novio?

Literalmente iba a matar a Demetri.

_¿Es por eso que ya no quieres a papi?

Maldito Demetri

_No mi amor tu papi y yo no estábamos bien recuerdas, pero si tengo un amigo, y hoy vamos a salir tu, el y yo. Y un novio es una persona que conoces y empiezas a querer pero de forma diferente a un amigo es algo mas profundo.

Trate de hablarle de la forma mas clara para que ella entendiera.

_Esta bien- pero sentí que no estaba del todo convencida.

Nos preparamos.

La vestí con un vestido de color blanco con detalles en rosa, le hice dos colitas con ligas rosas, zapatos blancos y medias blancas con bordados en rosa, se veía hermosa.

La deje sentada en la cama mientras yo me preparaba, le había pedido a Ángela algunos conjuntos para la primera cita que tuve con Edward, me bañe, me puse una bata de paño y empecé a elegir lo que me iba a poner, tenia 4 opciones.

La primera opción era un lijing de color negro con una blusa sin mangas color gris con botones color café y zapatos de color café.

La segunda opción era un jeans de color claro con una camisa negra con fajón en el centro y unas botas negras.

La tercera opción era un vestido de color turquesa escotado con tacones color plata.

La cuarta opción y la que más me gustaba era una blusa de color gris, con un short de cuero y unas botas de felpa sin tacón de color gris.

Me pondría la cuarta opción me sentía un poco mas linda y hasta sexy creo.

Me alise el cabello totalmente, me puse unos aretes y me maquille un poco, estaba lista.

_Te ves linda mami

_Gracias, pero tú te ves preciosa.

_Mami, ¿y si no le caigo bien a tu amigo?

_Le caerás bien ya veras, el es muy amable.

_Mami. ¿cuando vuelve papi?

_No lo se amor pero no te preocupes por eso.

_Esta bien- su carita decía mas de lo que expresaban sus palabras, esperaba dejar este lió atrás.

_Ya estamos listas, Emma no te preocupes por nada, quiero que te diviertas hoy, ¿ok?

_Si.

_Vamos.

Le dijimos a Clara que volveríamos después, salimos de la casa le había dado a Edward la dirección en la tarde, cuando vimos llegar su volvo plateado, Emma se puso un poco tensa.

Aparco el carro y se bajo, este era el momento si ellos no se caían bien íbamos a tener una gran problema.

_Buenas tardes señoritas- su sonrisa me trasmitió tranquilidad.

_Buenas tardes- después de un momento de silencio pregunte- ¿Emma no vas a saludar?

_Hola- dijo con una vocecita en la que intuí una pizca de nervios.

_¿Como estas Emma?- pregunto Edward de forma educada.

_Bien.

_Genial- Edward se puso a su altura y se presento- Mi nombre es Edward soy amigo de tu mami.

_Si mami me dijo que hoy salíamos con alguien importante para ella- me sonroje a mas no poder.

_Para mi también tu mami es alguien importante- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mi hija nos saco de la burbuja en la que estábamos.

_Mami, ¿ya nos vamos?

_Si vamos.

Edward abrió el coche, y le dio una caja cuadrada de color verde con un lazo lila a Emma.

_Ábrelo.

Mi niña lo abrió al instante, en su carita vi su sorpresa.

_Mami mira es un libro de cuentos de princesas.

_Es precioso Edward gracias, ¿Emma?

_Gracias Edwad, le hizo señas para que se bajara a su altura, lo que no esperábamos era el sonoro beso que le dio Emma en la mejilla.

Edward la abrazo fue como una conexión instantánea, Emma envolvió sus bracitos en su cuello, desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables en toda la tarde, fuimos a una feria en las afueras de la ciudad, mientras Emma nos contaba a los dos lo que había hecho con Clara hoy, Edward escuchaba atentamente como si fuera algo de vital importancia, de vida o muerte.

La montamos en los juegos permitidos para su edad, Edward gano un peluche para Emma y otro para mí.

_No se vale comprarlos sabes.

_Que puedo decir, las rueditas no entraban en la botella.

Después fuimos a comer algo, Emma comió una hamburguesa con papas y coca-cola, y Edward y yo pedimos pasta.

Fue una noche agradable, por último nos sentamos en un parquecito a ver las estrellas.

Conseguí mi objetivo que Emma se divirtiera y conociera a Edward. Lo mejor, es que estoy segura de que se cayeron bien al instante. Ellos fueron a comprar unos helados mientras yo los esperaba en las banquitas del parque, vi en la cara de Emma que esto no fue una mala idea y sobre todo se veía feliz, contenta. Eso era lo bueno.

Mientras que Edward se veía radiante, le gustaban los niños y congeniaba con ellos muy bien.

Le traía de la mano, mientras que el helado de Emma se derretía a pocos, le limpie las manos con el pañuelo que me tendió Edward. Nos comimos el helado, Edward me dio del suyo y Emma le lleno la mejilla y la nariz de helado, yo me reía con Emma al ver la cara de el.

Lo limpie con mis labios y lengua, cuando Emma estaba distraída, viendo como giraba el juego mecánico.

El volvió su cara para darme un beso en la boca, pidió permiso para entrar con su lengua y yo se lo di encantada, nuestras lenguas tenían un baile erótico y deseoso por descubrir mas.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y por que mi hija aun seguía con nosotros.

Nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada ya que las palabras estropearían el momento, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas consumidas por la lujuria que nos embargaba a ambos, creo que se nos paso la mano con el beso. Mi hija nos distrajo al ver unas luciérnagas que brillaban entre los arbustos, mientras que ella arrastraba a Edward a tratar de agarrar una lo cual fue un intento con resultados no muy alentadores.

Cuando decidimos irnos, Emma estaba dormida en los brazos de Edward, mientras que nosotros dos íbamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas, la metimos en el asiento trasero y Edward empezó a conducir.

_¿Crées que le caí bien?

_Claro que si, no viste su carita, ella aprecia lo que hiciste hoy, y yo también.

_Nos divertimos y creo que eso es lo que cuenta.

_Si fue genial.

_Bella yo… es que…. – tartamudeaba, será que se arrepintió y que solo me quería como una amiga.

_Es que quería invitarte a ti y a Emma a una pequeña reunión que va haber en mi casa por el cumpleaños de mi hermana y el mío.

Si mal no entendía el quería que yo conociera a su familia.

_¿Con tu familia?

_Si

_Eh….. Si por que no.

_Claro que si prefieres no ir yo entenderé.

_No no es eso, es que esto es diferente.

_¿En que sentido?

_En que bueno yo nunca conocí al padre de James, conocí a su madre pero ella era una alcohólica y nunca estaba dentro de la realidad.

_Entiendo- se quedo pensativo un momento- pero vas a ver que todo sale bien.

_Eso espero, ¿no pensaran ellos que estas loco por llevar a tu casa una mujer como yo?

_No Bella y además no tienen por que opinar nada, y estoy totalmente seguro de que mi familia te va a adorar.

_¿Estas seguro?

_Muy seguro.

_Tengo miedo, pero si me encantaría ir a tu casa.

_Excelente.

Manejo en silencio, mientras yo iba pensado y si su familia no me aceptaba o no me querían con él.

No quería separarme de Edward aunque no éramos nada oficialmente, pensar en que eso podía pasar, me dolía.

Edward me distrajo agarrando mi mano que descansaba en mi regazo.

_¿En que piensas?

_En nada importante.

_¿Segura?

_Si

Estábamos llegando, abrí la reja para que el auto entrara a la propiedad, estaciono en la entrada de la casa yo baje a Emma y los regalos de Edward, le hice una seña a Edward para que entrara a la casa.

Subí cambie a Emma que seguía dormida y la recosté, cuando baje Edward estaba esperándome, Marco seguro no había llegado ya que todo estaba oscuro, así que Edward y yo nos encaminamos a la sala, nos sentamos en el sillón.

Él me empezó a preguntar acerca de la mudanza y la casa, nos quedamos ahí mientras yo le explicaba todo, hablamos durante horas, hasta que en un momento determinado nuestros cuerpos se empezaron a acercar.

Nos besamos de forma lenta y sin prisa un beso que demostraba cariño, pero el beso no se quedo ahí, fue subiendo de tono hasta empezar hacer un beso cargado de pasión, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, y las suyas viajaban por mi espalda, mientras tratamos de que entre nosotros no quedara espacio alguno, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, mientras que las mías estaban colocadas a cada lado se su pecho.

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero sus labios no abandonaron mi cuerpo, mientras yo tomaba aire el besaba mi cuello, después volvió a ocupar mis labios, sus manos subieron por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos pero no los tocaron lo sentí dudar un momento, así que yo tome su mano y la guié esta mi pecho derecho, su confianza se renovó totalmente y empezó a masajearlo y yo tire de mi cabeza hacia tras mientras el se volvía a ocupar de mi cuello, mientras que sus manos tocaban mis pecho, mis manos volaron hasta su camisa, empecé a desabotonarla, cuando ya no había barrera para mis manos, volví mis ojos así su escultural estomago, el cual estaba bien definido, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares. Pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en este momento.

Sus manos sacaron mi blusa, di gracias a Ángela por regalarme esta lencería, me miro como si yo fuera su diosa y él me estuviera haciendo un tributo, sus manos fueron a mi espalda mientras que sus labios estaban estampados con los míos, desabrocho mi sujetador y hay fue donde mi cordura se fue a la mierda.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello y de ahí a mis pechos los tomo como si yo fuera de cristal y en cualquier momento me pudiera romper, agarro mi pezón con los dientes y lo succiono con su boca, se sentía tan calido y placentero.

El sonido de un coche nos interrumpió, nos vestimos rápidamente, pero en ningún momento dejamos de compartir la mirada y sonrisa cómplice que había en nuestros rostros, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la excitación y la vergüenza, aunque esta ultima estaba en algún rincón de mi mente ya que en lo que podía pensar era en sus manos dando le placer a mis pechos.

Nos sentamos sin hablar, yo mordía mi labio con demasiada fuerza, cuando Marco entro yo pegue un ligero brinco, parecía una adolecente atrapada haciendo una travesura, aunque no estaba muy lejano a la realidad. Me fije en el rostro de Edward sus labios estaban un poco hinchados por la voracidad de nuestros besos y su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado más de lo habitual.

_Buenas noches- dijo Marco cuando entro a la habitación

_Buenas noches- contestamos los dos a coro

Me levante de mi asiento rápidamente y los presente.

_Marco él es Edward, Edward él es Marco.

_Es un gusto.

_El gusto es mío muchacho.

_Mi niña, ¿donde esta piojito?

_Ya está dormida.

_Ah sí me lo supuse, voy a pasar a darle un beso, fue un gusto muchacho espero verte por aquí pronto, estas es tu casa.

_Muchas gracias Señor Marco.

_Llámame Marco por favor.

_Está bien Marco.

_Mi niña si no te importa cuando termines podrías pasar a mi habitación por favor.

_Claro que sí.

_Buenas noches Edward- le dio un apretón de manos y a mí un beso y se fue.

Edward y yo estábamos en un silencio algo incómodo.

_Marco es agradable.

_Si es una buena persona.

_Bella si te sientes incomoda es mejor que me vaya ya.

_No no para nada.

_Segura, te ves nerviosa, si fue por lo que paso hace un rato, te pido disculpas yo me sobrepase y….- lo corte al instante con un beso fugaz.

_No digas nada lo que hice lo hice porque quería, solo que no quiero que pienses que soy una fácil

_Yo no pienso eso, lo sabes, sabes que no te quiero para eso, me gustas y mucho Bella y quiero algo serio contigo, si en algún momento llega pasar eso se que va hacer porque los dos queremos, se que es algo apresurado y todo pero yo te quiero- las palabras le salieron atropelladamente, pero no por ello menos hermosas.

Después de eso lo bese y lo acompañe a la puerta, prometió llamarme mañana. Nos despedimos y él se fue.

Subí deje el peluche que Edward me había regalado en mi habitación y fui directo a la habitación de Marco, toque tres veces, me respondió con su fuerte voz.

Entre y me quede en el marco de la puerta.

_Pasa mi niña- estaba sentado en medio de la cama con unos papeles en esta.

Palmeo un sitio a su lado yo me senté, paso un brazo por mis hombros.

_Es bien parecido y te puedo decir que se ve que es una buena persona.

Me sonroje, pero le respondí.

_Lo es Marco, y creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de él.

_Eso bueno hija, mereces ser feliz y si él te proporciona esa felicidad no dejes que nadie te la arrebate.

_Lo quiero y te prometo que no voy a dejar que nadie me arrebate nada.

_Eso espero, quería hablarte del restaurante que voy abrir en Arizona, me voy a tener que ir por unos cuantos meses y quiero que tú quedes a cargo del restaurante de aquí.

_Pero….pero

_No hay ningún pero confió en ti, sé que lo harás bien, me has visto hacerlo y sabes cómo funciona el restaurante. Y si tienes alguna duda ahí está Ángela

_Está bien.

_Mi niña, ¿en que trabaja el muchacho?

_Él es pediatra en el hospital del centro.

_Eso es genial.

_Si, él y Emma congeniaron muy bien esta tarde.

_Eso es muy bueno, ¿lograste que Emma se olvidara de James?

_Yo no tuve que hacer nada Edward hizo todo.

Sus carcajadas retumbaron en el cuarto- Se nota que de verdad estas ilusionada con él.

_Siento que es más que eso, él es especial y amable, lindo con Emma y muy respetuoso, es algo nuevo, con James nunca sentí las cosquillas en la panza que siento con Edward.

_Hubieras sentido otra cosa si no vengo yo a interrumpir, oh si siento eso, de verdad no quería interrumpir.

Sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mi cara.

_Hay mi niña no te avergüences es normal, me recuerdas a mis días de joven con mi hermosa Dídima, pero un viejo como yo con tanta experiencia lo noto al kilómetro.

En su cara había una sonrisa recordando sus días con su esposa y la mía parecía un semáforo.

_Yo siento eso, en serio.

_Bueno mi niña sabes de sobra que esta es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, se que eres una persona responsable y por eso te dijo esto, además no tienes porque disculparte te entiendo.

_Ok.

_Ahora que pase a ver a Emma vi que tenía abrazado un libro.

_Si Edward se lo regalo.

_Viniendo de él es algo lindo, se ve que realmente quiere algo contigo.

_Si yo siento lo mismo, bueno Marco creo que ya me voy a acostar mañana tengo que ir a dejar a Emma en al materno y después ir a trabajar, te quiero gracias, buenas noches.

_Buenas noches mi niña que descanses, yo también te quiero hija.

Salí de la recamara y fui directo a la mía necesitaba una ducha. Llene la bañera y me sumergí en esta, cerré mis ojos y los recuerdos empezaron a reproducirse en mi mente, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios eran como suaves carisias con un toque de fuego.

Me excite, necesitaba liberarme, una de mis manos viajo a mis pechos y la otra a mi centro, mientras que imaginaba que eran sus manos, mi mano hacia pequeños círculos sobre mi clítoris, mientras que mi otra mano daba pequeños tirones a mis pezones, mis dedos entraron de una sola estocada en mi vagina, gemí en respuesta, hice que la mano que había en mi pecho pasara a mi clítoris, haciendo círculos mas fuertes mientras que la otra mano entraba y salía rápidamente, sentí mis paredes contraerse y me vine de una forma fuerte y placentera.

Mi respiración era descontrolada y mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho, jamás me había dado placer a mi misma nunca lo necesite, James no solo me quito mi dignidad si no también a esa mujer que Edward estaba sacando. Que necesitaba ser amada y complacida.

Después de asearme me envolví en una toalla y seque mi cuerpo me puse mi pijama y caí rendida abrace el peluche que me regalo Edward, mientras que en mis sueños había solo un protagonista y era mi príncipe de ojos verdes.

James Pov.

Entre a mi casa, venia llegando después de 5 días de sexo rudo con la puta de Victoria, me sentía liberado con toda la mierda que tengo en mi casa es bueno liberarse de vez en cuando. Lo que me pareció extraño era el típico olor ha guardado cuando abrí la puerta, entre sin mas pero cuando entre había un sobre blanco lo deje en la mesa del televisor, entre a mi recamara, pero las cosas de la zorra que tenia por mujer no estaban, me exalte y fui abrir el cuarto de Emma, no había nada en ese cuarto.

La maldita esta me había dejado, corrí hacia la sala abrir el maldito sobre y era una citación para presentarme en los juzgados, al parecer la hija de puta esa me había denunciado, ¿de donde había sacado tanta fuerza para hacer algo así?

Cuando yo me había encargado de que su autoestima fuera menos que una mierda y todo le influyera miedo. La maldita esta me las iba a pagar y todas juntas, yo sabia como vengarme y lo haría con lo que mas le dolía.

* * *

><p>Hola mis niñas como están, siento la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí y espero publicar de ahora en adelante cada 15 días ya que la presión de los exámenes ya paso.<p>

janalez: Como pudiste ver se cayeron bien y James esta de vuelta que traerá con el? Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Bekis: Espero te haya gustado el capi, y no sus corazones siguen abiertos esperemos que sigan asi.

Me merezco algún Reviews?

El otro fin no va haber capi ya que estoy de cumpleaños y me voy a tomar unas vacaciones pero abra capi el día 23. Como siempre agradecer a todas la que nos agregan a favoritos y alertas.

Un beso a todas, se les quiere.

Isabella Cullen 17


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Bella pov:

Estaba en un constante estado de nerviosismo, cualquier llamada o ruido de afuera me ponía nerviosa. Sabía que James había regresado y no solo eso sino que también estaba consiente, que la fecha de la citación de los tribunales se acercaba.

James era de las personas que guardaban rencor y no se quedaban quietos, ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que supuestamente había regresado y no había dado señales de vida desde entonces, rogaba para que se hubiera quedado en donde sea que allá estado y me dejara a mí en paz.

En cuanto a Edward, bueno él y yo seguimos juntos tratamos de vernos casi todos los días, excepto cuando Edward tenia a cargo el turno noche. Emma y él se llevaban de maravilla. Pero no era lo de James lo que me tenía con los nervios de punta era la reunión de esta noche en la casa de Edward, conoceré a su familia, es increíble que en dos semanas y un poco más haya cambiado mi vida tan drásticamente y pasara de una vida de infierno a una de una mujer enamorada.

Lo mejor de Edward es que me ayuda hacer que Emma olvide el tema de su padre.

Flas Black

Estábamos sentados en la sala de la casa de Marco, corrección mi casa. No me acostumbraba todavía. Íbamos a ver una película La Sirenita, cuando estábamos terminando de verla que Ariel se despedía de su padre, Emma se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo primero que hice fue tomarla en mis brazos, para ver si se había hecho daño. Cuando Edward la escucho corrió hacia nosotras y literalmente me la arrebato de los brazos, cuando por fin logramos calmarla y sacarle el porqué de su llanto nos dijo:

_Mami ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y papi no viene a verme.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y lleno de tristeza, pero cuando yo iba hablar, Edward me atajo.

_ Emma si tu papá no ha vuelto es porqué esta en otra ciudad y se le hace muy difícil venir a verte, entiendes eso preciosa?

_Si, pero entonces ya no va a venir más?

_No lo sé princesa- Edward alzo su carita de una forma muy dulce y le dijo- pero si te puedo decir que espero poder estar aquí para ti cada vez que me necesites.

_Estas seguro, y si te cansas de mi como lo hizo mi papá?

_No mi amor eso no va a pasar.

Su semblante cambio y en su carita vi su sonrisa que tanto me gustaba se limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y se volvió hacia mí diciendo:

_Mami ahora tengo dos papis.

Edward y yo sonreímos con los pensamientos de mi hija.

Fin del Flas Back

Los quería demasiado a los dos, pero estaba profundamente preocupada por la familia de Edward, por el trabajo ya que Marco se había ido como me había dicho y ya llevaba una semana allá y por James no era normal que él se quedara callado.

La reunión en la casa de Edward iba hacer a las 6 y ya eran las 4:30 tenía el tiempo justo para alistarme e irme.

_An puedes venir un momento?

_Claro voy

Estaba terminando de ver el pedido que había llegado hoy, cuando Ángela entro.

_Dime Bells

_Amiga ocupo irme ya porque tengo que alistar a Emma y arreglarme yo, para ir a casa de Edward, y era para pedirte que te quedaras a cargo.

_Claro ve y demuéstrales quien es Isabella Swan.

_Tengo tantos nervios.

_Cálmate se tu misma.

_Tengo miedo de que Edward se dé cuenta que yo no soy lo suficiente para él, que merece algo mejor.

_Isabella no digas eso nunca más, eres una mujer increíble no te menos precies y haya ellos si no te saben valorar pero estoy segura que les caerás bien a todos, ahora vete no quiero verte más aquí ve y lúcete.

_Adiós Án gracias.

Me monte al coche y le pedía Santiago que me llevara a casa. Cuando llegue entre corriendo a la habitación de Emma, le di un beso y le arregle la ropa, para que se vistiera había comprado ropa especial para la ocasión, una buena parte del salario quedaba libre gracias a que no tenía que darle dinero al idiota de James. Le pedí a Clara que la ayudara con todo lo que le hiciera falta, mientras yo me arreglaba, tenía el tiempo contado, salí de la habitación de Emma hacia la mía.

Cuando llegue me duche y trate lo mejor posible de relajarme mientras lo hacía, cuando salí del baño, fui al armario, tome la ropa que compre y la saque de la bolsas en las que venía. La ropa íntima la había comprado en Victoria´s Secret, el vestido era de un color plata y era strapless, con un solo tirante que rodeaba mi cuello, su largo era de un poquito más arriba de la rodilla y era abonbachado, los zapatos eran negros con un tacón de 8 cm, mi cabello iba la mitad en un moñito con unos cuantos cabellos sueltos y la otra mitad era suaves ondulaciones que caían hasta mi espalda. Los aretes eran pequeños, junto con una esclava con pequeños detalles en negro.

El maquillaje era los ojos ahumados y marcados en negro, mascara y gloss, no era ni mucho ni muy poquito.

Cuando salí ya Emma estaba lista, su vestido era de un color café achocolatado con una cinta beige, con vuelitos y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, en los hombros caían los tirantes gruesos, mientras que más arriba estaban los delgaditos que sostenían el vestido. Los zapatos eran de un color café con un mini tacón, y su cabello llevaba pava recta el resto de su cabello iba amarrado en una cola, el cabello que estaba en la cola tenia rizos. Se veía hermosa.

Nos despedimos de Clara le di las gracias por el espléndido trabajo que había hecho con mi hija. Clara me dijo que terminaba de recoger lo que faltaba y se iba, yo no tuve problema con eso. Nos subimos al coche y le di a Santiago la dirección.

Cuando llegamos me quede literalmente con la boca abierta, la casa era de un color blanco, temporal y elegante, tenía tres pisos de altura, era rectángula y bien proporcionada, el jardín tenía todo tipo de rosas, cuando Santiago nos abrió la puerta había varios coches haciendo fila para entrar, se suponía que Edward había dicho que era una pequeña reunión lo cual obviamente no fue.

Agarre a Emma de la mano y le dije a Santiago que se podía ir ya que Edward había quedado de que el me llevaría a casa. Subimos los escalones y entramos, la casa estaba llena pero no tanto como pensé al ver la fila de coches.

Pude localizar a Edward sin problemas, hablaba con una morena despampanante, y un joven igual de guapo, me sentía fuera de lugar entre tanta gente, yo no era de su clase alta. Pero mi mente estaba entre si debía llegar e interrumpir o si esperaba a que Edward me volteara a ver aunque la segunda opción no era la mejor la chica era muy hermosa y él probablemente estaba muy entretenido. Emma lo vio y se soltó de mi mano no la pude retener así que me resigne, cuando Emma llego hasta Edward, este la volvió a ver y la tomo en brazos le dijo algo en el oído, y Emma señalo hasta mí, yo le sonreí, él se disculpó con lo guapa morena y con el chico y vino hasta mí.

_Hola Bella, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías llegado?

_Acabamos de llegar y yo no quería interrumpir.

_Te vez hermosa y tú nunca interrumpes.

_Feliz cumpleaños y tú también te vez muy bien.

_Gracias.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, la señora que llego con ellos al restaurant la primera vez que los vi, llego hasta nosotros.

_Buenas noches, quien es esta hermosura?

_Mamá ella es Emma y es la hija de Bella.

_Mucho gusto señora.

_No no niña me haces sentir vieja dime Esme.

_Hola yo soy Emma.

_Hola mi amor, pero eres una preciosura, porque no vienes conmigo y me acompañas a la cocina, claro si tu mamá te deja.

_Claro adelante.

_Vamos, fue un gusto conocerte Bella, te vez muy bien.

_El gusto es mío Esme y muchas gracias.

_No seas modesta, deja los formalismos a un lado, quedas en buena compañía, ahorita te la traigo.

_Está bien.

Era una mujer agradable y muy maternal tenia cierto parecido a mi madre cuando ella aun me hablaba.

Edward me abrazo por detrás y beso mi mejilla.

_Te ves demasiado apetecible esta noche.

Mi cuerpo sintió un latigazo de energía eléctrica.

_Gracias, pero ..- alguien interrumpió mi frase en ese momento, genial no estaríamos solos en toda la noche.

_Vaya Edward te lo tenías muy calladito- era la rubia si no me equivocaba se llamaba Rosalie, junto con el gigante que supuse era Emmett.

_Ross- dijo el gigante.

_Le estoy haciendo una pregunta eso es todo, pero creo que ya mi pregunta obtuvo su respuesta, no nos vas a presentar qué falta de educación tienes Edward.

La mirada de la rubia hacia mí era de odio puro, lo podía ver en sus ojos y eso me intimido. Edward respiro pesadamente, se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con sus dedos y después hablo.

_Bella ella es Rosalie mi cuñada y él es mi hermano Emmett- Rosalie, Emmett ella es Bella. Contenta?

_Mucho, es un gusto conocerte, Bella- dijo mi nombre con desprecio.

_El gusto es mío.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

_Bienvenida a la familia Bella.

_Perdón?- comento indignada la rubia.

_Gracias Emmett

En eso vino la madre de Edward, con el círculo de personas que fueron al restaurant la primera vez.

_Emmett que yo sepa la niña esta no es nada de Edward, además es una simple mesera, que es la diversión de turno de Edward, porque tú eres la que trabaja en Marco´ss cierto? Además no pertenece a nuestra clase social y lo único que quiere es tu dinero Edward, date cuenta no puedo creer que hayas dejado a Tanya por un trepadora como esta.- lo último lo grito y todo el salón se me quedo viendo, había aguantado humillaciones de toda clase, pero nunca me habían avergonzado tanto. James me había pegado muchas veces, me había gritado más, pero siempre lo hacía de forma discreta y solo las personas que me conocían sabían la realidad de mi vida, pero esto era demasiado.

Tuve ganas de llorar ahí mismo, pero contuve mi llanto, la madre de Edward intervino en ese instante, agarro a Edward del brazo. Tome a Emma que estaba callada del brazo de Esme, antes de que esta pudiera decir algo.

_Disculpen, buenas noches.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, quería llegar a casa para sentarme a llorar hasta que me quedara sin lágrimas, iba a tomar un taxi cuando Edward me agarro del brazo y me detuvo. Me abrazo, tan fuerte que creí que me iba a romper un hueso. En el oído me dijo:

_Mi amor no te vayas por favor.

Me soltó, Emma le tendió sus brazos y Edward la tomo en ellos, su cara era de pura preocupación, dos lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por mis mejillas y el las limpio de la forma más dulce dando dos besos en cada una.

_Edward no puedo volver y menos sabiendo que todos los presentes la oyeron.

_Bella perdóname por no defenderte pero es que me dejo en shock la forma en la que te trato sobre todo porque estábamos en media fiesta, y déjame decirte que no me importa lo que piensen los demás yo sé lo que tengo y no tengo porque dudar de ti.

_Quien sabe que pensó tu familia con todo lo que dijo tu cuñada, no creo poder ver a nadie al rostro después de esto.

_Bella mírame- levanto mi rostro- a los ojos, escúchame bien vamos a entrar y vas a entrar con la frente en alto no tienes por qué ocultarte, eres mi novia y nada, ni nadie tiene derecho a opinar. Vamos a dentro mi madre quiere disculparse por todo.

_Ella no tiene por qué hacerlo.

_Entremos Bella por favor, no le des importancia a Rosalie.

_Está bien.

No quería entrar pero lo hice por él porqué sabía que su familia lo estaba esperando y que era su día así que me arme de valor, que no tenía y lo tome de la mano, caminamos de regreso hasta su casa. Cuando llegamos todos los que estaban en el salón se nos quedaron viendo. Esme corrió hacia mí.

_Bella perdóname por favor estoy demasiado avergonzada.

_No Esme no tiene por qué disculparse.

_Claro que sí hija, ella no tenía que tratarte de esa forma.

_Pero usted no me dijo nada, hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su cara estaba contrariada, pero al final acepto.

_Ven te voy a presentar al resto de la familia.

_Está bien.

_Bella él es mi esposo, Carlisle, la melliza de Edward Alice y su prometido Jasper.

Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

_Feliz cumpleaños y es un gusto conocerlos a todos.

_El gusto es nuestro Bella por favor disculpa a mi hermana.

_No hay problema.

_Bella tengo que decirte que tu hija es un encanto, Emma es una hermosura.

_Gracias señor.

_No nada de señor me veo tan viejo para que me digan señor, no contestes- estaba sonando un vals- La hermosa damita me permite esta canción- le tendió la mano a Emma y ella la tomo encantada.

Edward tomo la mía y me llevo al centro de la pista nos comenzamos a mover muy lentamente y sin dejar de vernos a los ojos, me hizo girar y yo me deje llevar, nos besamos fue tan romántico, cuando acabo la canción, Emma corrió hacia nosotros y la morena que estaba con él en un principio se nos acercó.

_Buenas noches, que niña más linda.

_Gracias- Edward le tendió lo brazos y Emma subió a ellos.

_Eres su madre?

_Si

_Eres muy joven para ser madre y donde está su padre?

_Soy yo

_Pensé que no tenías hijos Edward.

_Pues si tengo, cierto Emma.

_Si papi.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, mientras Edward me abrazaba por la cintura. No podía describir lo que en ese momento sentí, era increíble que Edward se hubiera figado en mí y ahora le estuviera diciendo prácticamente a la mujer esta que Emma era su hija. En la mirada de la mujer había envidia la forma en la que dijo las palabras no fue la más amable.

_Entonces me imagino que usted es la esposa de Edward.

_No todavía no tengo ese privilegio, pero espero que Bella acepte ser mi esposa más adelante.

Su sonrisa era forzada, en ese instante capte el mensaje la tipa esta quería a Edward para ella que tonta era, no le estaba ayudando en nada a Edward quedándome cayada.

_Espero que me invites a la boda.

_Claro.

Ella se despidió y dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, sé que son demasiadas emociones por un día- la noche paso tranquila, después de ese episodio, cenamos, bailamos y en algún momento de la noche Emma cayo rendida en los brazos de Jasper que en ese momento la mantenía alzada, la hermana de Edward era una excelente persona aunque algo loca, los padres de Edward se portaron de una forma maravillosa conmigo, y Jasper era alguien con quien podías hablar de cualquier tema, era una persona interesante y me sentía a gusto con él. Esme se llevó a mi hija para la habitación de Edward, esperamos a que se fueran todos los invitados, eran como las 12 cuando se fue el último invitado, y nos quedamos en la sala, la familia de Edward y yo.

_Bella estudias en la Universidad?- me pregunto Carlisle

_No.

_Si porque, no tienes quien te cuide a Emma yo lo hago encantada- Dijo Esme

_No no es por eso, yo no soy bachiller.

_Entiendo me imagino que por el embarazo de Emma.

_Si en parte.

_Bella dime donde está el padre de la niña- hablo Rosalie su voz destilaba veneno.

_Rosalie por que mejor no guardas silencio, ya dijiste suficiente por hoy no crees.

_El padre de Emma, tiene problemas con el licor y los fármacos, y él no puede cuidar de ella por obvias razones.

_Tu no consumes?, porque como tienes una hija con él, me imagino que fuiste o eres drogadicta, para a verte metido con alguien como el debiste serlo .

_Ya basta Rosalie no te voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma a Bella, ya la humillaste suficiente y ella tendrá sus motivos o se enamoró como te paso a ti con Royce o se te olvida?

_Alice tú también la vas a defender esto es increíble.

_Rosalie por favor cállate o vete, porque no importa si tengo que matar a mi hermano, pero se me va a olvidar que eres una dama. Mejor lárgate- Edward hasta que bufaba, me sentía culpable yo no quería que la familia de Edward tuviera conflictos por mí.

_Edward por favor- le suplique suavemente.

_No Bella, tu eres mi novia y ella tiene que respetarte.

_Que la voy a estar respetando nada, no ves que es una rata de barrio.

_Ya fue suficiente, quiero que salgas de la habitación Rosalie por favor te quiero porque eres mi nuera pero Bella también lo es y no voy a permitir que la sigas insultándola cuando ella no te ha hecho absolutamente nada.

_Me largo no soporta estar más en esta casa, y sabes que Edward cuando te des cuenta que lo único que ella quiere es tu dinero te vas arrepentir de a ver dejado a Tanya que es toda una mujer, estudiada con buena clase, por una oportunista como esta y cuando te des cuenta de esto será demasiado tarde, para recuperar a mi amiga- se fue dando un portazo.

_Bella perdónala, Rosalie no es así ella solo está defendiendo a su amiga y no lo hizo de la mejor forma, además está nerviosa por la boda, enserio lo siento.

_No te preocupes- para este momento yo lloraba como una niña, recordé un horrible momento en el que James me dijo que era una oportunista y que yo quede embarazada apropósito para engancharlo a él.

Esme se levantó enseguida y me abrazo.

_Bella por favor no llores discúlpala.

_No lloro por eso.

_Entonces porque lloras?

_Las palabras de Rosalie fueran las mismas que me dijo el papá de mi hija, si es que se le puede llamar así.

_Hay Bella lo siento mucho.

_No pasa nada, es un recuerdo tonto

_No lo es princesa, ese hombre te hizo mucho daño lo puedo ver en tus ojitos.

_Lo hizo.

_Bueno familia, dejemos los momento tristes atrás.

_Si Alice tiene razón y yo creo que me voy a llevar Bella y a Emma para su casa, es hora de que descansen, han sido muchas emociones para un solo día, voy por Emma Bells, ya vengo.

_Ok.

_Bella eres bienvenida, cuando quieras esta es tu casa, no lo olvides y si me necesitas para cualquier cosa aquí voy a estar, soy abuela no es genial.

_Gracias Esme, gracias a todos han sido maravillosos conmigo.

_No gracias a ti, Edward se ve más feliz y sé que tú eres la causante de eso.

Me despedí de todos y subí al coche de Edward cuando estuvimos en la casa, Edward bajo a Emma que gracias a que yo había llevado su cepillo de dientes, ya estaba lista para dormir, subimos, la cambie mientras Edward le arreglaba la cama, la acostamos y le dimos un beso salimos de la habitación.

_Vamos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando llegamos, lo hice entrar en ella, cerré la puerta, nos besamos apasionadamente, desabroche su camisa, el bajo el cierre de mi vestido, tire su camisa en alguna parte de la habitación, me saque los zapatos y desabroche sus pantalones, los deje caer en el suelo, el me alzo en sus brazos y me deposito en la cama. Tenía necesidad de él, quería que me hiciera olvidar las manos de James sobre mi cuerpo y que él me hiciera suya.

Sus labios se ocuparon de mi cuerpo empezó a besar mi cuello, bajó hasta el camino de mis senos, beso mi estómago, mis caderas, mis piernas, hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos, después muy suavemente, volvió mi cuerpo, quito los broches de mi cabello, lo hizo a un lado, beso la parte de atrás de mi oreja y repitió su rito anterior.

Edward hacia que me olvidara de todo, nunca había hecho el amor, nunca me había sentido tan amada como ahora, sus manos eran suaves carisias que tocaban todo mi cuerpo, desabrocho mi sujetador, me hizo rodar boca arriba de nuevo, beso mis senos, jugo con ellos los metió a su boca y los succiono, sentí mi humedad, estaba excitada sus caricias me habían encendido, estaba totalmente húmeda.

Edward bajo mis bragas, con sus dientes, y beso mi centro cuando las saco del todo, abrió mis piernas suavemente e introdujo un dedo en mi intimidad mi espalda se arqueo y el introdujo otro dedo, su lengua empezó a jugar con mi centro y sus dedos entraban y salían sin parar, iban al mismo ritmo de sus succiones en mi clítoris, su mano libre subió a mis senos y los galo, con fuerza pero nunca me hizo daño, nunca había experimentado nada igual James nunca tuvo cuidado cuando tuvimos sexo. Y lo sentí era un calor que se alojaba en mi vientre pero que venía desde mi centro, no pude contener mis gemidos y dije su nombre entre ellos, y explote era como un remolino de placer que te hacia subir y después bajar, con una respiración errática y el corazón bombeando hasta mas no poder.

Su rostro subió beso mis dos cumbres y me miro a los ojos intensamente, su mirada decía más que mil palabras, vi en ellos la lujuria que lo consumía, lo bese sentí mi esencia en mi boca, pedí permiso en su labio inferior para entrar y el me lo concedió, mi lengua exploró su boca, tome su labio y lo succione, sentí su miembro erguido y listo para mí, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le hice una seña para que bajara su oído hasta mí.

_Penétrame.

_Segura?

_Nunca en mi vida estuve tan segura de algo.

_Te quiero Bella y mucho.

Me penetro despacio con movimientos lentos, pero profundos, era grande y pensé que no iba a entrar todo pero parece que otra vez me equivoque, esta vez me alegra a verme equivocado, su cara era de puro placer lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

_Eres tan estrecha y cálida, eres increíble Bella no puedo creer que tenga una diosa debajo de mí.

Sudábamos, sus estocada se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, su glande toco mi punto g y no pude aguantar más.

_Edward .- grite con todas mis fuerzas su nombre y clave mis uñas en su espalda.

_Si mi amor disfrútalo y grita, que esto todavía no acaba.

Edward saco su pene de mi cuerpo, me puso boca abajo y puso en mi vientre una almohada para sostenerme, su mano enrolló mi cintura y la otra abrió mis piernas, rozo su pene con mi clítoris que estaba hinchado y palpitaba, ese roce me encendió, me masturbo con su glande y jugo con mi entrada y después se devolvía a mi centro y viceversa.

_Edward ya por favor amor, no aguanto más.

_Paciencia mi vida te prometo que la recompensa será grande.

Y entro pero de una sola estocada, se movió de forma rápida pero siempre profunda, sus labios besaban mi cuello, mientras que me decía lo mucho que me quería, me hizo venirme una vez más y más fuerte que la anterior pero no me vine sola, lo sentí venirse fuerte, sentí cálido mi vientre, cayo rendido encima de mí, pero se quitó para no poner su peso en mi cuerpo, nos envolvió en la sabana.

_Te quiero mi amor- beso mis cabellos.

_Yo también- y bese su pecho.

Nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente, la noche de hoy había traído muchas sorpresas buenas y malas y había ganado bastantes enemigos, pero también sentí lo que nunca sentí con James. Era amor y verdadero.

Bueno chicas la espera valió la pena, les gusto, comente, sus reviews son los que me impulsan a seguir adelante.

Beakis: Si está de vuelta pero esperemos a ver que intenta hacer, te gusto?

Agradecer a todas las que no agregan a favoritos y alertas.

Se les quiere un beso a todas.

Isabella Cullen 17


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Bella pov:

Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente temía que todo lo que paso anoche solo fuera un sueño, un muy buen sueño, pero no ahí estaba mi Dios griego, escuchaba su respiración lenta y tranquila, su corazón con un ritmo despacio, el calor de sus brazos rodeándome, dando ese amor que tanto deseo, me sentía tranquila, protegida, estaba en el cielo. Ayer me había entregado sin medidas, tenía miedo pero estaba segura de que Edward jamás me haría daño, él me había demostrado que me quería. Ayer cuando me toco sentí que no había nada más en el mundo, sus carisias me enseñaban lo que James nunca me pudo enseñar.

Me voltee lentamente, no quería despertarlo, eran las 7 a.m. tenía que levantarme por Emma, sabía que pronto despertaría y lo primero que haría sería buscarme, así que con todo el dolor de mi alma, corrí su mano y me puse la bata, me levante, lave mi rostro y mis dientes, salí de la habitación, dándole un último vistazo, se veía tan tranquilo era la imagen más hermosa que había visto desde que vi a Emma por primera vez.

Le había dado a Clara el día libre, baje hacer el desayuno para mis dos amores, después de media hora el resultado fue un plato de frutas frescas, unos huevos revueltos con jamón, tostadas con queso, café y jugo de naranja, mientras hice todo esto pensaba en James las muchas veces que me quede sentada en un parque para no llegar a la casa mientras esperaba que fuera tarde para que se quedara dormido y así no me golpeara ahora todo era tan diferente, empezando por que ahora ansiaba llegar a casa a ver a mi princesa, donde sé que no hallaría gritos, ni golpes ni sus constates abusos así mí. Donde sé que Marco va a estar ahí esperándome con un beso en mi frente como cualquier padre aunque el mío estaba a kilómetros de aquí. Unos brazos me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos.

Beso mi cuello.

_Porque te levantaste y me degaste solo.

_Tenía que levantarme.

_No no tenías por qué levantarte tengo entendido que tu no trabajas hoy.

_Si pero Emma se despertara pronto y además quería hacer el desayuno.

_Eso es cierto, pero quería despertarme con mi diosa entre mis brazos.

_Lo sé a mí también me hubiera encantado, pero sabía que pronto Emma se despertaría y lo primero que haría es buscarme ósea entrar en la habitación.

_Tienes razón.

Edward me volteo y me beso en los labios, el beso se profundizo pero un pequeño grito nos hizo separarnos.

Subimos casi corriendo las escaleras, aunque a mí se me hicieron eternas, cuando llegamos Emma estaba en la puerta de su cuerpo con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, Edward fue el primero en llegar a ella.

_Que pasa porque lloras bebé?

_Me duele

_Que te duele mi amor

_Me caí de la cama.

Mi pobre hija había heredado mi torpeza. Edward la tomo en brazos, la reviso, tenía solo un pequeño chichón en la cabeza nada de qué preocuparse según él, así que bajamos a desayunar pero Emma no dejo que Edward desayunara precisamente, se sentó en su regazo y ahí desayuno.

Después de que Emma ya hubo terminado la tome en brazos y deje que Edward desayunara tranquilo, después de que yo ordenara la cocina con ayuda de ellos, nos fuimos a la sala a jugar Wii, bueno en realidad ellos jugaron Wii, después de que Emma le dio una paliza a Edward como de dos horas seguidas se quedó dormida de nuevo la subí a su habitación, pero antes de bajar escuche mi teléfono vibrar en la mesita de noche, me extraño pensé que era Ángela o Marco, pero no era un número desconocido.

_Bueno.

_Hola mi amor

Mi respiración se cortó en ese instante, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo.

_Qu…..e….e.e quieres?

_Siempre eres tan idiota, me vas a escuchar atentamente ok?

No pude responder no estaba en capacidad de hacerlo.

_Respóndeme PERRA…..

_Si

_Perfecto, cuando llegue me sentí tan solo, la casa estaba abandonada, para que la compre si te ibas a ir?

_Quería irme- sabía que lo mejor era seguirle su maldito juego.

_Porque querías irte, para estar con él zorra, porque sé que durmió contigo ayer, o me equivoco, hasta podría decir que sigue contigo.

_Como…. Lo….. Sabes?

_Crees que no los he estado vigilando.

_Eres un cerdo- ya para este momento las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas

_Cuidado con esa boquita.

_Déjame en paz.

_Eso no va a pasar entiendes, tu eres mi mujer y así va a seguir siendo, te beso como yo lo hago, te hizo gritar como yo, sé que te gustan las cosas a golpes, eres menos que una mierda, no logras satisfacer a ningún hombre, lo lograste satisfacer a él?

_Eso a ti no te importa- mi menta ya trabajaba a mil por hora.

_Claro que me importa, porque crees que te engañe, porque eres súper caliente en la cama, no mi vida te engañe porque eres un asco.

_Cállate.

_Porqué, yo me divierto, tu no?- su risa era de maldad porque se proponía hacerme esto?

_No, quiero que me dejes en paz o voy a llamar a la policía.

_Sí llámala, pero te prometo que cuando yo salga de la cárcel tú y yo tendremos una noche de puro sexo, te acuerdas cuando teníamos noches así, primero te ponías a llorar diciéndome que no querías y después te quedabas calladita y muy quieta.

_Me violabas idiota, eres el ser más despreciable que conozco.

Sus carcajadas me ponían los pelos de punta y los recuerdos de esas noches me ponían peor.

_Bueno mi vida nos veremos pronto, te lo aseguro, piensa en lo que te dije.

Me quede así con el teléfono en la mano y llorando a mares.

Mi mente no paraba de repetir los recuerdos y sus palabras. Lo odiaba, odiaba con todo mi ser, porque tenía que arruinar mi maravilloso momento.

Sabía que pronto Edward subiría y no quería que me viera en este estado. Me metí al baño y trate de calmarme, me lave la cara, trate de respirar acompasadamente.

Cuando salí del baño me lleve un gran susto, Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, viendo hacia mi dirección, sus ojos estaban oscuros, me hizo sellas para que me acercara a él. Lo hice, me sentó en su regazo y me beso, me acostó en la cama y empezó a tocarme las piernas, pero lo empuje hacia tras, los recuerdos esas noches, estaban en mi cabeza, sus manos haciéndome daño.

Empecé a sollozar y me hice un ovillo en la cama, Edward se acercó a mí, lentamente para no asustarme.

_Que pasa mi amor, te lastime anoche?

Negué con mi cabeza.

_Entonces, porque lloras, no quieres que te toque?

_Edward- me acerque a él, lo tome de los hombres y me apoye en su pecho, llore como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Edward me abrazo, me consoló y me dejo llorar hasta que me calme.

_Lo siento- me disculpe con él por el show que estaba haciendo seguro pensaba que yo estaba loca.

_No tienes por qué disculparte, quieres contarme?

_Sí.

_Te escucho

_Voy a empezar contándote como lo conocí, yo era bailarina de ballet y tenía una buena autoestima, sabía que era bonita y tenía talento, lo vi una tarde estaba lloviendo, en Forks siempre llueve, pero ese día llovía más de lo normal, él estaba en la cafetería cuando entre, solo lo vi durante un segundo y después quite mi mirada, sus ojos eran de un color azul increíble pero siempre había aprendido a no darles tanta importancia a los chicos, tenía literatura con él, mi pupitre estaba vacío ese día Jessica no había ido tenía una gastroenteritis o algo así, se puso al lado mío y me dijo:

_Hola mi nombre es James.

_Isabella.

_Te molesta si me siento.

_No para nada.

Estaba concentrada en la audición de ballet que tenía que presentar ese día, así que cuando acabo la clase, salí lo más rápido que pude hacia el estacionamiento, esperaba a mi papá, pero la audición era en media hora y mi papá no llegaba, mi mamá no podía llagar porque tenía una cita médica según recuerdo, la academia no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela como a unos 20 minutos, así que me dispuse a caminar, cuando él paro su coche.

_Te llevo?

Mi papá no llegaba y la audición no podía perderla, era el protagónico, así que no me quedo más que aceptar, era la hija del sheriff si él me hacía algo me buscarían, no le di más vueltas al asunto y entre en el coche.

_Gracias.

_De nada, a donde te llevo?

_No queda muy lejos de aquí, voy a la academia Amanecer.

_Eres bailarina.

_Si de ballet.

_Todo el mundo te conoce en la escuela verdad?

_Algo así, de dónde eres?

_Soy de Seattle.

_Porque te pasaste a vivir aquí?

_Es complicado, mis papás se divorciaron y yo me quede con mi mamá.

_Entiendo.

Su forma de agarrar el volante me decía que él no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de sus padres.

_Si ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, tienes novio?

_No, ni me interesa, ahora estoy centrada en mi carrera de bailarina.

_Oh chica ruda.

_Tu preguntaste.

_Sí, creo que no te ha llegado el indicado y por eso dices eso.

Qué razón tenía James en eso, él no era el indicado.

_No lo creo, pero si llegara créeme que lo sabría.

_Fíjate bien, porque puede estar muy cerca de ti.

_Tendré los ojos abiertos, gracias por el aventón.

_De nada.

Me baje del coche, pero antes de bajarme, él tomo mi mano.

_Si consigues el papel avísame.

_Como….

_Tus amigas estaban hablando de eso.

_Ok, yo te dijo como me fue, hasta luego.

Entre en la academia y lo primero que hice fue cambiarme y calentar, después pase al estudio donde iban hacer la prueba. Estaba nerviosa no te lo voy a negar ya lo había hecho muchas veces pero esta vez era la más importante, tenía que obtener el protagónico si lo hacía podía ganar una beca para ir a Inglaterra a estudiar Ballet. Y me lucí como nunca antes, sentí la música tan afondo esa vez y sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien con pasión pero controlando los nervios que recorrían mi cuerpo.

Después de eso me cambie y espere a que las pruebas terminaran, cuando la maestra Cope salió a poner la lista de los papeles, la rodeamos y todos me rodearon a mí no pude llegar a ver la lista, pero cuando finalmente la vi sentí que la habitación giraba a mi alrededor, había ganado la audición, cuando salí de la academia, mi padre estaba ahí, esperándome, le hice cara de que te mato.

_Como te fue bebé?

_Quieres saber cómo me fue, después de que casi pierdo la audición por ti.?

_Lo siento, pero hubo una emergencia y tuve que atenderla lo siento cariño, cuéntame cómo llegaste y como te fue en la audición?

_Me fue muy bien obtuve el papel y un amigo me trajo.

Después de eso los días pasaron en rutina y James y mis amigos me felicitaron por la audición y James insistió e insistió hasta que yo le di un si para que tuviéramos una cita, algo salió mal él se enojó porque un amigo me saludo en el restaurante en el que estábamos comiendo, no le vi nada malo pensé que había tenido un problema en su casa o algo así, pasaron las semanas y yo me enamore de ese hombre, cuando teníamos maso menos un 1 mes, estábamos en su coche y el comenzó a tocarme, y yo me deje llevar me sentía enamorada y era virgen sentía que él era el hombre adecuado si es estúpido. Fui estúpida y tuve sexo mi primera vez en un auto, cuando lo pienso veo que desperdicie lo más hermoso con alguien que no lo merecía y que hizo que mi primera vez no fuera algo especial como siempre soñé, él fue salvaje y rudo y llore, durante todo el acto, me dolió mucho, pero pensé que era algo natural, dicen que tu primera vez duele, pensé que él lo hizo rápido para que no doliera tanto, pero no se protegió y quede embarazada.

El mes siguiente presente el musical y gane, gane la beca, terminaba el año y me iba a Inglaterra, pero no bajo mi periodo y al siguiente mes tampoco lo hizo, llore como nunca antes, por perder la beca, pero no por estar embarazada, la verdad es que estaba feliz era un pedacito mío y de James, era fruto del amor que yo pensé que él me tenía y que yo le tenía.

Cuando le dije a él se puso como loco y me grito que yo tenía la culpa que lo abortara, pero yo no tenía el corazón para hacer eso, nunca lo haría amaba a mi bebé, a regaña dientes dijo que se haría cargo de todo, pensé que era algo temporal y que con los meses iría queriendo a su hija, el problema fue que eso nunca paso.

Cuando me fui de mi casa y me vine a vivir aquí, empezó el infierno, el empezó a golpearme y a gritarme, pero después de que nació la niña, él….él….

_Mi amor no tienes que contármelo, si no quieres.

_No, quiero contártelo, solo que me es muy difícil hacerlo, me di cuenta de que el empezó consumir drogas y ya lo había visto ebrio pero no como en estos años, comenzó a empeorar cada vez más y se drogaba enfrente mío, intento meterme en eso, pero nunca lo acepte tenía que luchar por mi hija, pero dentro de todo eso, había algo más, muchas veces cuando llegaba en ese estado- sentía un nudo en la garganta horrible las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas- él abusaba de mi sexualmente y… - no pude continuar.

_Mi amor lo siento, si me hubieras contado antes no hubiera pasado nada anoche yo me hubiera contenido, lo siento.

_No no me puse así por lo que paso anoche, sino porque cuando vine acostar a Emma, mi teléfono vibro y era él- le conté todo lo que me dijo.

_Como consiguió tu numero?, bueno eso no importa ahora lo importante es que no estés sola y que cambiemos el número de tu celular, Bella te prometo que no voy a dejar que te pase nada, ni a ti ni a Emma.

_Gracias, Edward hazme olvidar.

Y así lo hizo, empezó a besarme y a tocarme suavemente con todo el amor que una persona puede tenerle a otra, quito el nudo de mi bata y la puso a un lado, comenzó a tocar mis senos a besarlos y succionarlos, con delicadeza, abrió mis piernas y toco mi centro, después bajo su mano a mi entrada y metió uno de sus dedos, bombeo rápido, pero nunca perdió la delicadeza, sus labios se estamparon en los míos, se deshizo de sus pantalones y se posiciono en mi entrada. Me penetro despacio, tomándose su tiempo, sus ojos reflejaban amor y comprensión.

_Edward más- Me estaba llevando al éxtasis con sus carisias llenas de dulzura

_Pide lo que quieras mi amor que para eso estoy aquí para complacerte y amarte.

_Te amo.

_Yo también y no sabes cuánto.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas y rápidas, cuando llegamos al clímax lo hicimos juntos, besándonos, amándonos.

Ed Pov:

La pequeña reunión que se convirtió en fiesta, no empezó muy bien gracias a Rosalie, la forma en la que había tratado a Bella, me indigno, ella no la conocía y ni siquiera sabía la vida que había llevado Bella, ni el sufrimiento que le había causado el imbécil de James.

Cuando fui a recoger a Emma para que nos fuéramos a casa de Bella, me tope a Emmett que iba de salida.

_Edward, hermano perdona a Rosalie por favor, si la hubiera podido detener lo hubiera hecho pero está en shock ella no es así con nadie y menos con alguien a quien viene conociendo, yo tratare de hablar con ella, dile a Bella que lo siento mucho, y Edward se ve que es una buen chica y que te quiere.

_Lo se Emm no te preocupes vete tranquilo yo le dijo a Bella.

_Gracias hermano, cuida a la niña es una hermosura, hasta luego, despídeme de Bella por favor.

_Claro.

Fui a mi habitación y vi a mi niña, tenía razón Emmett es una hermosura, la alce y la lleve a bajo, me despedí de mi familia y me fui, en el camino íbamos en silencio, iba pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en estas semanas, la primera vez que la vi, nuestras citas, estaba enamorado, es muy pronto lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando llegamos a la casa hicimos el amor, fue genial sentirla saber que ella era mía, su calor, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su sudor, sus profundos ojos chocolate, sus labios entre abiertos, quería darle todo, todo el placer que fuera capaz de brindarle, sus gemidos me decían que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Terminamos exhaustos, nos dormimos abrazados. A la mañana siguiente, busque entre las sabanas pero no estaba, me puse el bóxer y el pantalón y baje supuse que estaba abajo y sí ahí estaba era la imagen más tierna que había visto estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta cuando camine hacia ella. La abrace por detrás y la bese.

Después de eso desayunamos, pero antes tuve que revisar a Emma ya que se calló de la cama, adoraba a esa niña, jugamos Wii y que una niña de 4 años me apaleara en tenis, si Emmett estuviera aquí se hubiera reído de mi hasta la saciedad, lo bueno era tener a Emma entretenida para que no se quedara dormida y así no pasara a mas el golpe, cuando hubieron pasado dos horas, se quedó dormida, Bella la llevo arriba yo me quede esperando a que bajara, pero cuando no lo hizo me preocupe y subí, la escuche meterse al baño, entre a la habitación y me quede sentado en la cama esperándola, cuando salió, le hice señas para que se acercara a mi quería estar con ella, amarla.

Pero cuando la vi llorando, hecha un ovillo en la cama, me preocupo, me sentí mal, pensé que le había hecho daño o algo así, pero cuando ella, empezó a contarme su historia de pies a cabeza, sentí rabia por lo que se mal nacido le había hecho a mi princesa, no podía creer lo que James, le hizo a Bella sobre todo por su estado y lo que le hizo a su hija, ese hombre era un cerdo, pero me las iba a pagar todas juntas, yo me iba a encargar de que él, no viera la luz del sol nunca más en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, a ver si están hombre como dice que es, quería verlo asustado, como estuvo su hija y su mujer, quería verlo mal.

No permitiría que le hiciera nada ni a Bella ni a Emma, después de que Bella me contara todo lo que le hizo sus oportunidades perdidas, sus sacrificios, podía sentir su dolor, quería tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla olvidar todo el daño que el imbécil ese le causo, lo hice, cumplí mi objetivo la hice olvidar, pero quería que tuviera una noche especial para que olvidara todo, cada daño hecho a su cuerpo, quería mostrarle que la vida está llena de cosas hermosas y que ella era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto, era una verdadera mujer de esas que dan todo y no piden nada a cambio.

Hola mis niñas, las quiero muchísimo y no podría borrar la historia, las actualizaciones serán los días que ustedes escojan, pero si va hacer un poquito más difícil ya que me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada y este es el último trimestre del año así que tengan paciencia y yo actualizare lo más rápido posible.

Antuss: Bienvenida a la historia, muchas gracias por tu reviws, espero te guste el capi, espero leerte pronto.

LoreMolina: Gracias por tu consejo y te voy a tomar la palabra, ustedes dirán que día actualizo, espero leerte pronto. Y pura vida!

Carmen: Bienvenida a la historia, espero te guste el capi, espero leerte pronto.

Alma Cullen: Gracias por tu apoyo espero te guste el capi, y ustedes ponen el día que quieran que actualice, espero leerte pronto.

Pera Lopez: No te preocupes cariño aquí me vas a tener por un largo tiempo, espero te guste el capi, Espero leerte pronto.

Rakel: No te preocupes aquí estoy y seguirás leyendo las locas ideas de mi cabeza, un beso, espero leerte pronto.

Bekis: este capi es para ti, un enorme beso, se te quiere. Espero te guste y leerte pronto.

Y como les dije ustedes escogen el día y el día más votado de la semana gana.

Un beso. Isabella Cullen17


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Edward Pov:

Deje a mi princesa dormida en la cama, estaba acotada lo sabía primero por el ejercicio que habíamos hecho y segundo por tanto llorar, necesitaba actuar y meter al idiota este a la cárcel, pero donde lo encontraba.

Marque rápidamente el número de la persona que sabía que me iba a ayudar. Después de tres tonos contesto.

_Bueno.

_Jazz…. Soy yo Edward.

_Hola, que pasa? Estuvo movida la fiesta anoche?

_Hablamos de eso después ahora necesito tu ayuda.

_Que pasa Edward no me asustes.

_Te acuerdas de la vez que estábamos en el restaurante la primera vez que vi a Bella y ella estaba con otro tipo.

_Si claro, el animal que la golpeo.

_Ese mismo.

_Que pasa con él?

Le conté lo de la llamada y lo de la citación.

_Hermano, que difícil, el tipo es un agresor, tú y Bella deben de tener cuidado, lo mejor será que esperes a que sea la audiencia, para levantar cargos contra él así el mismo día de la audiencia yo abre recaudo las pruebas suficientes para meterlo a la cárcel, por lo que me dices Bella tiene medidas de protección y además él sabe que está sentenciado si la toca, tratare de localizar la llamada y así sabré exactamente donde está, lo mantendré vigilado y además mandara a un par de agentes para que estén vigilando el lugar donde ella trabaja y su casa, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de todo.

_Gracias Jasper en serio que me quitas un gran peso de encima.

_Para eso están los amigos Edward te entiendo, así que cálmate y yo me encargo de todo.

_Gracias Jazz otra vez, nos hablamos después, hasta luego.

_Hasta luego Edward no vemos después.

Sabía que Jasper me ayudaría, después de haber venido del ejercito empezó a trabajar para el FBI, poco a poco fue ascendiendo, hasta convertirse en jefe del departamento de investigaciones. Esto me dejaba más tranquilo con respecto a Bella, sabía que ella estaba asustada, no quería que se sintiera así, por otro lado estaba Emma, faltaba poco para la audiencia y eso me mantenía ansioso. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Emma al tener a James enfrente. Ella le quería ya que él jugaba con sus sentimientos como jugo con los de Bella según entendía, y Bella había cuidado de que Emma no se diera cuenta de que James la golpeaba. Así que muy probablemente la reacción de Emma sea tirarse a los brazos de James.

Eso me mantenía tenso y con algo de temor, si James se agarraba de eso a Bella le impondrían visita para que el viniera a ver a Emma, dando como resultado que James acosara a Bella. Me sentía impotente por no poder proteger a Bella y Emma de ese tipo, tenía que esperarme hasta el día de la citación. Me acosté a la par de Bella y la abrace, sentía que en mis brazos nada podía pasarle no quería separarme de ella ni un solo instante pero no quería forzar las cosas ya que Emma estaba involucrada en esto.

_Edward- sentí suspirar a mi niña.

_Aquí estoy amor- sabía que hablaba en sueños, la había escuchado hablar anoche, se sentía también escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

Así estuvimos un rato más hasta que decidí que era hora de irme.

_Bells, amor?

_Mmmm…..

_Despierta.

_No quiero- hizo un tierno puchero.

_Vamos dormilona arriba.

_Está bien- se sentó en la cama- ya estoy despierta.

_Bebé, tengo que irme.

_Porque?

_Amor ya es tarde y yo no me he cambio, ni me he bañado y además pronto despertara Emma y que le vamos a decir.

_Para lo del baño tengo solución- sus ojos llamearon con la intensidad con la que lo hicieron ayer.

Eso me hizo acordarme de un pequeño asuntito.

_Bella amor, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

_Que pasa?

_Anoche no nos cuidamos y hoy en la mañana tampoco.

_No te preocupes por eso, yo cada tres meses me pongo la inyección- sus ojitos se opacaron- yo no quería tener otro niño con él, así que desde que nació Emma la utilizo.

_Lo entiendo.

_Sé que es muy pronto y que probablemente tú no quieres tener hij…..- puse un dedo en su boca.

_Bella no hay nada que me haría más feliz que tener un bebé contigo, solo que primero quiero que salgamos de este problema con James para que puedas estar tranquila y vivas lo que nunca pudiste vivir con él.

_Edward te amo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no me gustaba verla triste.

_Yo también te amo amor.

Me tendió su mano y caminamos hasta el baño, lleno el jacuzzi y se desnudó, su cuerpo era el más existo de los placeres, era el de un diosa, no se le notaba que era madre, su cintura era delgada pero bien formada, mientras que sus piernas eran torneadas y hermosas, sus senos eran dos montes formados con delicadeza y finura.

_Porque me ves así?

_Solo te estoy admirando

_Eres un mentiroso, le agua esta lista ven.

_A sus órdenes mi bella dama.

Me senté atrás de ella y empecé a enjabonar su cuerpo, dando pequeños masajes eróticos y despertando sus zonas erógenas, sentía su cuerpo erizarse al máximo, volteo su cabeza y me beso, con pasión y lujuria, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ese beso,¿ determinación?, no lo sabía pero lo que fuera que su cabeza estaba maquinando me estaba llevando a la desesperación.

Toco mi miembro, que ya para este momento estaba totalmente duro y listo para la acción. Su toque me hizo estremecer, su mano empezó a subir y bajar por toda la longitud de mi amigo. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, tuve que detener su mano porque sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo. Ella retiro su mano vacilante, vi la duda y el miedo en sus hermosos ojos.

_Mi amor, no quiero terminar así.

Su sonrisa, apareció pero no era una sonrisa dulce y tierna, esta estaba impregnada de lujuria.

Se puso de rodillas y después posiciono una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas y puso el glande de mi miembro en su entrada y bajo sin previo aviso, tuve que cerrar mis ojos de puro placer, Bella era una mujer con poca experiencia, pero sus movimientos me hacían enloquecer y desearla cada vez más, puse mis manos en su cintura para ayudarla a impulsarse más, ella subía y bajaba, mientras nos besábamos, sentía que muy pronto me vendría, cuando sentí que sus paredes se cerraron en torno a mi miembro. Me libere y ella en ese mismo instante, tocamos el cielo juntos nuevamente.

Su cabeza descanso en mi hombro, peine sus cabellos y le susurre al oído.

_Te amo, gracias por todo.

_Yo también te amo, pero no tienes por qué darme las gracias, tú me salvaste a mí y no al revés.

_Yo creo que si fue al revés.

Sus ojos mostraron con función al principio pero luego, me mostraron que comprendió lo que dije y su sonrisa se hizo presente junto con la mía.

Terminamos de asearnos y después Bella se puso algo cómodo, mientras yo me vestía con mi ropa de anoche.

_Por qué no me das eso para lavarlo y secarlo.

_Bella, bebé no hace falta.

_Yo quiero que te quedes.

_Y yo quiero quedarme, pero primero tengo que ir a cambiarme.

_Y te vas a quedar esta noche?- sus mejillas tenían ese tono rosáceo que tanto me gustaba.

_Si tú quieres y no tienes ningún problema con eso, claro que sí.

_Si quiero y sabes que no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Bajamos las escaleras juntos, ella me despidió con un tierno beso en la boca.

_No se te olvide traer ropa para mañana.

_No amor, te quiero.

_Yo también.

Conduje hasta mi casa, salude a mis padres y me cambie baje a comer algo, volví a subir a buscar a Alice pero no está en su habitación así que me dirigí a la mía para recoger las cosas e irme, cuando vi el piano, acaricie las teclas, me senté y comencé a tocar pensando en Bella y poco a poco la música lleno la habitación.

Bella Pov:

Después de que Edward se fuera, prepara algo de comer para Emma y para mí, Edward se había convertido en parte de mi cuando él no estaba sentía que faltaba una parte de mí, pero sabía que pronto volvería eso me llenaba de satisfacción, con lo todo lo que sucedió anoche se me había olvidado el regalo de Edward, así que subí y lo saque de la cajita donde lo tenía guardado, escuche una puerta abrirse, salí de mi recamara y vi a mi princesa, con su pelo totalmente enredado, la tome en brazos, después de darle un beso , la acosté en la cama y le hice cosquillas, sus risas llenaban la habitación y mi corazón también, me gustaba que fuera la niña relajada y sin problemas como cualquier niño.

_Ya mami.

_Bueno está bien, pero vamos a bañarte para que comas algo.

_Tengo que bañarme?

_Si tienes que bañarte.

Hizo un tierno puchero pero al fin logre meterla al baño, estuvo en el como media hora y después la deje mudándose en su cuarto, para servir la comida, después de que bajara a comer, nos sentamos a ver una película. La tarde estaba hermosa hacia un sol increíble.

_Mami podemos ir a nadar?

_Si vamos.

Le puse el traje de baño y yo me puse el mío, nos pusimos bloqueador y nos metimos a la piscina, nos quedamos ahí un rato pero me pareció extraño que Edward no hubiera venido ya, así que le puse un msj de texto.

_Amor dónde estás?_

Espere unos minutos pero como no hubo respuesta, me dije que probablemente estaba con su familia, así que no le di importancia. Cuando el sol se empezó a meter decidí que ya era hora de salir del agua no quería que Emma se enfermara. Así que la saque nos bañamos y la vestí, el timbre de la puerta sonó, baje las escaleras y deje a Emma cepillándose el cabello.

Lo que me pareció extraño era que Edward no me hubiera llamado para abrir los portones, abrí la puerta, pero el que estaba ahí no era Edward, era James.

_Que haces aquí?

_Vine a verte- de un empujón me aparto para entrar en la casa.

_Lárgate ya o llamo a la policía.

Toco mi rostro con su mano y le dio un pequeño golpecito a este.

_Vas a llamar a la policía, mira ver si primero puedes llegar al teléfono.

_Suéltame, Emma está arriba y se va a asustar si no subo.

_Tranquila, Emma va a estar, la que no va a estar bien es otra.

_Déjame por favor vete.

_No me voy a ir, a ver quiero hablar algo contigo, tú te acuestas con otro tipo, me dejas viviendo solo, te llevas a mi hija y me dejas sin dinero, aparte tienes el descaro denunciarme- Sus ojos me daban miedo, se veían fríos, calculadores y sin vida, estaba drogado lo sabía, tenía que ingeniármelas para llegar al teléfono, sino lo hacía rápido no sabía que podía pasar- No te da vergüenza, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, tú no tienes familia, no tenías donde vivir, eras una muerta de hambre, eres una perra arrastrada, y sabes porque este tipo ando contigo porque tienes un buen culo y eres tonta y fácil, jajajajajajaja….No eres ni inteligente y fácil de manipular. Eres estúpida y si no quitas la denuncia vendré todos los días a verte.

Las lágrimas no me dejaban hablar

_Yo…

Me tomo de los cabellos y me arrastro hasta la sala cuando estábamos ahí puso mi cara contra el suelo, y escupió mi rostro.

_Habla….. porqué eres tan inepta?

_Yo… la …. Voy a quitar….. pero vete ya por… favor- si Edward venia no sabía que iba a pasar, rogaba por que se fuera.

_No me voy a ver primero quiero ver a Emma, te doy un plazo de 24 horas para que quites la denuncia, donde esta Emma? Llámala.

_Por favor con Emma no, solo vete, yo quito la denuncia pero vete.

_Quiero ver a Emma, entiendes eso perra, Emma- empezó a llamarla.

Me levante del suelo con dificultad, mis rodillas habían pegado fuertemente con el suelo y sabía que probablemente estarían sangrando.

_Emma, Emma baja ya- sus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa, mi hija venia despacio pero ella había reconocido la voz de James.

_Papi?

_Si estoy aquí.

Emma corrió desde lo alto de las escaleras, hasta donde estábamos, cuando lo vio se tiró en sus brazos con cierta vacilación, el abrió sus brazos como si fuera el padre más contento de todos, que lejos estaba de ser así, el la tomo en brazos y se sentó con ella en el sillón, le dijo:

_Emma sabes que yo te quiero verdad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_Entonces dentro de unos días, tu mamá te va a llevar donde unos señores y ellos te van hacer preguntas, de cómo juega papá contigo y de cuanto te quiere papá, tienes que decirles que papá te ama y que papá nunca ha tocado a mamá de forma en que él le haga daño a ella. Entiendes?

Era un cerdo estaba manipulando a mi hija para librarse de todos los cargos.

_Tienes que decirles que tú quieres estar con papá y verlo todos los días por que él te trata muy bien. Entiendes lo que tienes que decirles.

_Pero mami llora mucho.

_Si pero eso no lo puedes decir.

_Mami?

_No la confundas, déjala ella no tiene por qué estar en medio de los problemas.

_Tu cállate, tu mírame, eso es lo que tienes que decir, si no lo dices yo no te voy a querer más y no te voy a venir a ver más.

_No….- de los ojos de mi pequeña empezaron a salir gruesas lágrimas, quería acercarme y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero no podía, si me acercaba probablemente James me golpearía y sería más traumático para ella.

_Bueno entonces si tú quieres que papá venga a ver te que tienes que decir?

_Que tú eres bueno y que nos quieres?

_Exacto, y yo vendré a verte todo el tiempo, ahora sube a tu cuarto, que papá tiene algo que hablar con mamá.

_Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

_Emma sube ya.

_Pero….

_Dije que ya- le grito.

Emma subió a su habitación sin decir nada.

_Ven aquí.

Ed Pov.

Cuando termine de tocar me sentí tan satisfecho, quería mostrarle la canción a mi niña, volví a ver el reloj, se me había hecho tarde le dije que estaría ahí máximo de dos horas, pero sentí algo extraño como si algo malo estuviera pasando.

Llame a Jasper, para saber cómo iba con la búsqueda del imbécil.

_Hola Jazz.

_Hola Edward, estas con Bella?

_No porque?

_Vieron al tal James por la casa de Bella y mis vigilantes dicen que lo perdieron en unos callejones abajo de su casa, Edward me preocupa este tipo, me voy a movilizar hasta ya para rastrearlo yo mismo.

_Ok yo voy para la casa de Bella.

_Ten cuidado Edward, esto no me da buena espina.

_Si Jasper yo tendré cuidado no te preocupes.

Me ti las cosas que iba a llevar al coche y me subí en él, tenía un msj de Bella, pero cuando la llamaba no me contestaba ni en la casa ni en el celular, la llame una vez más al celular y en el tercer timbrazo alguien contesto.

_Hola- era Emma sentí que el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

_Emma soy yo Edward, como estas preciosa?

_Estoy bien.

_Donde está tu mami?

_Ella esta con mi papi abajo, el me pidió que subiera.

_Emma quédate donde estas, dime donde están exactamente ellos?

_En la sala.

_Ok tranquila no salgas de donde estas enciérrate en el cuarto de tu mami.

_Está bien, Edward mi mami estaba llorando, pero mi papi dice que si le digo a alguien no me va a venir a ver más.

_Si princesa tranquila, ya voy par haya, no te preocupes.

_Está bien, tengo miedo.

_Si mi amor tranquila, cálmate no salgas del cuarto de mami, hasta que yo no vaya a buscarte, ok?

_Está bien, Edward están subiendo, y mami le está diciendo que la deje, yo no quiero que la lastime.

_Cálmate, tranquila, vamos a jugar a las escondidas, corre a tu cuarto, cuando estés ahí, cierras la puerta con llave y después te metes en el armario, no salgas, Emma ya voy para allá, tranquila, todo va estar bien, ya estás en tu cuarto?

_Si- estaba por llegar me faltaban un par de cuadras, Emma no paraba de llorar, tenía que llamar a Jasper, pero tenía que poner a salvo primero a Emma.

_Te prometo que nada malo va pasar, tranquila, Emma tengo que colgar pero guarda el teléfono porque te voy a volver a llamar, todo va estar bien tranquila.

_Mi mami está gritando Edward.

_Tu tranquila, nada va a pasar estoy llegando, tranquila, ahorita te llamo, te quiero.

_Yo también.

Le colgué estaba desesperado el imbécil este tenía a Bella ahí a dentro y no sabía que le estaba haciendo. Empecé a subir por la verga, cuando llegue al otro lado, llame a Jasper.

_Jasper escúchame, James tiene a Bella dentro de la casa y no sé qué le está haciendo, necesito que vengas ya con tu equipo y lo arresten.

_Cálmate hermano, ya voy para allá me temía que algo así pasara, pero cálmate estoy llegando donde esta Emma?

_Está en su cuarto.

Mientras hablaba con Jasper, buscaba una forma de entrar en la casa sin hacer ruido.

_Como sabes eso?

_Yo hable con ella, hace un rato, pero después te cuento eso, la puerta queda a la alberca está abierta, voy a entrar nos hablamos ahora.

_No Edward espera…- ya le había colgado.

Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Bella, tenía que saber que estaba bien, rogaba a Dios porque así fuera la mujer que amaba estaba en las manos del cerdo que la había maltratado durante muchos años, no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar arriba pero esperaba llagar a tiempo.

Chicas lo prometido es deuda así que como ustedes lo pidieron las actualizaciones serán los primeros miércoles de cada mes y el tercer miércoles de cada mes. Para todas un enorme beso y que les pareció Amanecer primera parte quiero oír opiniones.

Alma cullen: me alegro que te allá gustado el capi pasado, espero te guste este también, como lo pediste la actualización será los miércoles y como ahora tengo tiempo libre será dos veces al mes, depende de los reviews será tres veces al mes, pero todo depende de ustedes.

mcph 76: gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste la historia y bienvenida, la mayoría voto por los miércoles pero como dije será dos veces al mes y tres dependiendo de los review.

anybuff: gracias por tu review espero te guste el capi y ya veremos si James pagara por todo lo que ha hecho.

Beakis: gracias por tu apoyo y todo este bien gracias a Dios espero poder escuchar su corazón dentro de un par de semanas más te estaré avisando, espero te guste el capi, y espero leerte pronto, que te pareció Amanecer?

Zoe Hallow: aquí estamos y no pretendo irme, bienvenida espero te guste el capi.

lexa 0619: bienvenida, gracias por tu review espero te guste el capi.

Un beso a todas se les quiere.

Isabella Cullen 17.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella Pov:

Me tomo de cabello y me beso con dureza.

_Donde duermes?

Solo alce un dedo y le mostré con el mismo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y barriendo las gradas conmigo, mi estómago pegaba en el filo de cada grada, mis rodillas estaban rotas y sangraban, no podía sentir todo el dolor en este momento lo sentía por momentos, este era el mecanismo que había adquirido con los años bloquear el dolor del alguna forma, pensando en cualquier cosa, pero no podía bloquearme ahora tenía que pelear por mí, por Emma y por Edward, pero sabía lo que venía, tenía que aferrarme a lo único que me quedaba era rogarle para que me soltara pero fue inútil.

Me arrastro a la habitación y abrió mi bata empezó a manosearme sus manos eran sucias y ásperas en comparación con las que me habían hecho el amor en la mañana, de forma brusca me tiro a la cama y se posiciono enzima mío, sus manos bajaron mi ropa interior, metió dos de sus dedos sin previo aviso en mi cuerpo, el dolor y el instinto me hicieron cerrar las piernas ganándome un par de golpes, pero logre que sacara sus dedos de mi cuerpo.

_Quédate muy quieta- me señalo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y desabrochaba sus pantalones, empecé a llorar desesperadamente porque sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, él me iba a violar, iba a tocar el cuerpo que había entregado a Edward sin medidas y me sentía sucia sus manos habían borrado la sensación maravillosa que me había hecho sentir Edward cuando me hizo el amor anoche y no era justo, pero en esta vida nada es justo y eso me lo volvía a mostrar la vida una vez más.

Tomo mis pechos en sus manos y los galo sin tener cuidado, sisee de dolor, pero a él no le importó.

_Él te toma de esta forma perra?- contéstame, una cachetada – te cogió como yo?. Deja de llorar que me desesperas, además tu no quieres que Emma te oiga llorando y entre al cuarto, responde por favor?- su sonrisa fue amable.

_No, no quiero.

_Muy bien, ves progresamos, ya estás hablando, pero las zorras baratas como tú, no hablan sin permiso, solo hablan cuando alguien les da permiso, entiendes, asiente con la cabeza.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo, estaba de más decir que estaba aterrada, sus manos recorrieron un camino hasta mis piernas, las abrió lo mejor sería no oponer resistencia mis rodillas ya estaban lo suficientemente maltratadas como para darles unos golpes extra, en ese momento algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, había dejado mi teléfono en la mesita de noche.

_A ver perra, ábrete bien para que yo te pueda ver, para que pueda ver tu bonito cuerpo, que entregaste a otro- lo obedecí pero me sentía tan expuesta, tan sucia, las lágrimas no paraban, sus manos abrieron mis labios vaginales, bajo hasta mi entrada y sin más metió sus asquerosos dedos dentro de mí para bombear con fuerza y después sacarlos de mí, los puso en su nariz y los olio.

_Si definitivamente hueles a perra barata, ese olor que tienes es de zorra el de una prostituta que es lo que eres. Me das asco.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta mi cómoda, no me importaba que hiciera, lo que me importaba era llegar al teléfono.

Si lograba llegar hasta él y llamar a la policía, estaba salvada pero antes tenía que ingeniármelas para hacerlo, volví mi vista hasta el teléfono en la mesa, pero no estaba ahí mi celular, pero el teléfono de mi habitación estaba a un lado rodé sobre mi misma mientras él estaba distraído buscando dinero en mis cajones, pero me vio por el espejo y corrió a donde estaba y me patio en el brazo para que no pudiera agarrar el teléfono, llore del dolor estaba segura que mi codo estaba desmotado, desconecto el teléfono de la base, me agarro del brazo lastimado, tenía solo sus bóxer puestos, me golpe en el rostro con el puño cerrado, fue tal el golpe que estuve a punto de perder la conciencia y creo que en cierto modo lo hice aunque todavía podía distinguir el cuerpo de James sobre el mio, ya no había vuelta atrás, asi que solo me deje ir ya no había posibilidad de salvarme ya no había nada.

Pero en ese momento escuche la voz de Edward, de mi ángel, probablemente estaba soñando porque sentí sus manos sobre mi piel y sus besos sobre mi frente y rostro, definitivamente lo amaba.

Pero vi su rostro solo un segundo más, antes de que la negrura me arrastrara.

Ed Pov:

Empecé a subir las escaleras de dos en dos , pero me pare porque vi sangre en ellas, ese maldito la había maltratado, cuando empecé a subir de nuevo vía Jasper entrando con su equipo, le hice señas y el me siguió primero tenía que sacar a Emma, así que corrí hacia el cuarto de la niña, estaba sentada en el armario, en posición fetal y llorando, la tome en mis brazos y le susurre en el oído que todo iba a estar bien, que la amaba y que no la iba a dejar, deje a la niña con Jasper y entre con dos agentes al cuarto de Bella, lo que vi me lleno de furia el imbécil estaba encima de ella listo para violarla, los agentes no me dejaron golpearlo como se debía lo tomaron y lo esposaron, mi pobre niña, cuando la vi sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo, la tome en mis brazos tenía un golpe muy feo en el lado derecho de la cara y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, su brazo izquierdo estaba desmontado y de sus rodillas y boca salía sangre, en sus costillas podía ver que había recibido golpes muy fuertes solo podía pedir que no estuvieran rotas y que no hubieran perforado nada por dentro, estaba desnuda y su cuerpo de diosa estaba lastimado, bese su frente, pero cuando le iba a hablar perdió la conciencia, llame a Jasper a la habitación, pero sin que Emma viniera no quería que viera a Bella en aquel estado.

_No puede ser llegamos tarde.

_Tranquilo Jasper que estoy seguro de que en la cárcel le va ir muy mal.

_Dime en que te ayudo, tengo una ambulancia afuera, lista para sacar a Bella de aquí.

_Primero quiero sacar a Emma de la casa, para poder irme con Bella en la ambulancia.

_Me la voy a llevar para donde Esme y tu ve tranquilo, yo me encargo de meter al maldito este en la cárcel.

_Gracias Jasper.

Sacaron a Emma de la casa, me despedí de ella, le di un beso y le prometí que todo estaría bien, después sacaron a Bella, no sabíamos si tenía alguna lesión interna, cuando llegue mi papá nos recibió y la pasaron directamente a hacer placas y el chequeo rutinario, quería entrar con ella pero no me lo permitieron, espere hasta que mi papá salió a decirme que Bella había recuperado la conciencia que había preguntado por mí, me dijo que le explico todo y que ella estaba mas tranquila ahora, me dijo que Bella tenía el brazo desmontado pero que estaría bien en unas semanas.

Pase a verla, estaba despierta.

_Hola amor.

_Hola.

_Cómo te sientes?

_Mejor, pero siento como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima una y otra vez.

_Si princesa, lo sé pero Carlisle dice que pronto estarás bien, perdóname, tenía que llegar antes y te deje sola, si no te hubiera dejado sola esto no hubiera pasado

_Edward no es tu culpa gracias por salvarme de él, ya paso mi amor, ya no importa, él ya no está aquí para hacerme daño, sé que ahora tu estarás para protegerme.

_Eso no lo dudes, tranquila mi amor que estoy seguro de que durara bastante tiempo metido entre las rejas, no te preocupes.

_Eso espero, y Emma, donde esta ella?

_Esta con mi madre no te preocupes por nada, por lo único que tienes que estar preocupada es por tu salud para que salgas pronto de aquí.

_Te amo.

_Yo también

Le di un suave beso en los labios y la deje descansar.

Bella Pov.

Todo lo que había soñado en realidad no era un sueño Edward realmente estuvo ahí para salvarme, ya estaba mejor tenía tres días de estar en el hospital mientras que Emma estaba con Esme, ya la había visto Edward la había traído para que yo la pudiera ver, hoy me daban de alta había hablado con los policías para darles mi declaración de los hechos, me dijeron que James pasaría bastante tiempo en la cárcel, pero que tenía que ir al juicio que sería en una semana, lo habían adelantado por lo que paso, ahora estaba más tranquila.

_Estas lista amor?

_Si deseo tanto volver a casa.

_Yo sé que así es, pero no quiero que estés sola.

_No te preocupes Ángela se quedara conmigo, cuando tu tengas que ir a trabajar.

_Bella estaría más tranquilo si te quedaras en mi casa por lo menos hasta el día del juicio.

_Voy a estar bien no te preocupes.

_No puedo evitar no preocuparme.

_Está bien tranquilo, vamos?

_Vamos

Nos tomamos las manos y nos fuimos juntos, Carlisle me dio de alta y me dio solo un par de recomendaciones con el ojo que seguía morado y las lecciones de mis rodillas y costillas que por suerte no estaban rotas. Recogimos a Emma, Rosalie estaba jugando con ella cuando llegamos, se levantó del piso inmediatamente, mi hija se tiró en mis brazos y yo la recibí feliz, tenía tanto de no abrazarle, sentía que había pasado un siglo de no verla.

_Espero te mejores- dijo Rosalie con voz baja, en sus ojos podía ver lastima pero también sinceridad.

_Gracias.

_Bella hija, hay me tenías con el alma en un hilo, gracias a Dios estas bien.

_Gracias Esme y si gracias a Dios y a su hijo estoy bien.

_Lo único que me entristece es que no voy a tener a Emma aquí.

_Le prometo que la traeré pronto.

_Puedes venir cuando quieras.

_Gracias Esme.

_Mamá yo me voy unos días para donde Bella.

_Si

_No quiero dejarla sola.

_No te preocupes ve con ellas.

Emma se a cerco adonde Esme, ella la tomo en brazos y la abrazo.

_Adiós hermosa pórtate bien con mami, que ella necesita descansar.

_Si señora, adiós abuelita Esme.

Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, pensé que Esme se enojaría o algo así, pero no ella estaba encantada, con lo que le dijo Emma.

Edward sonrió y me beso en la frente, Esme dejo a Emma en el piso y se despedido de Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla, las cosas aquí habían cambiado y mucho.

Nos fuimos para la casa, me empecé a sentirme nerviosa y tensa, Edward lo noto y acaricio mi rodilla.

_Tranquila yo estoy aquí.

_Lo sé, estoy bien.

Entramos a la casa ahí estaba Clara.

_Señorita es bueno verla bien, bienvenida a casa.

_Gracias Clara.

_Niña, te hice unas galletas deliciosas, vamos a la cocina.

_Si- mi hija se fue con Clara

Edward me tomo en brazos, lo mire extrañada.

_Que haces?

_Tus rodillas están lastimadas, así que te alzo para que no te esfuerces.

_Edward puedo caminar.

_Si pero yo quiero alzarte.

Me quede callada porque realmente amaba estar en sus brazos

Subimos a mi habitación, abrió las sabanas y me acomodo en ellas, me sentía incomoda.

_Tranquila, le pedí a Clara que cambiara las sabanas.

No sabía cómo lo hacía pero me leía la mente.

_Gracias.

_Voy por tus analgésicos para que te puedas dormir un ratito y dejen de doler las rodillas.

_Edward estoy bien no me duele nada, solo quiero estar contigo.

Sus ojos eran dulces.

_Déjame ir por eso y te prometo que estaré contigo todo el día.

Lo deje irse, pero regreso en seguida, me tome los analgésicos sin protestar y Edward se recostó del otro lado de la cama, me abrazo.

_Bella quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

_Sobre que?

_Creo que deberías ir a terapia con Emma.

_Creo que tienes razón Emma a sufrido mucho al estar en medio de todo esto.

_Bella no es solo Emma eres tu mientras estuvimos en el hospital, tenias pesadillas y entiendo que es normal, el tipo este entro y te golpeo e intento violarte, pero siento que no es solo eso sino que todos los años que pasaste en su casa, siendo una prisionera, todo eso te daño mi amor y quiero verte bien completamente bien.

Para este momento las lágrimas caían sin cesar pero sabía que Edward tenía razón, pero tenía miedo a abrir todo lo que había guardado durante años.

_Lo considerare.

_Lo siento no quise sonar tan duro pero es que me preocupas, cuando tomes tu decisión sea cual sea yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, conozco a una buena amiga que es psicóloga que puede ayudar con esto.

_Lo pensare, no quiero hablar más de esto.

_Está bien, de que quieres hablar?

_Como se portó Emma en tu casa?

_Bien, estaba durmiendo en mi habitación pero te llamaba constantemente durante la noche y a veces lloraba, pregunto por ti la primera noche y se pudo un poquito inquita, me conto mamá ya que esa noche, me quede contigo en el hospital, cuando llegue a la casa ya estaba despierta, mamá la había bañado y Jasper había pensado en todo así que le había llevado ropa y sus cosas, cuando la vi se tiro en mis brazos y yo la recibí gustoso, es mi niña y la adoro, desayunamos juntos me pregunto por ti le dije que estabas en el hospital, me pregunto que si estabas jugando al doctor así que le respondí que no pero que muy pronto la llevaría para que la vieras. Pregunto por James pero le respondí que no sabía nada de él desde esa noche, no sé quedo totalmente tranquila pero si se calmó, jugué con ella un rato y después Alice se la llevo de compras, después cocino con mi mamá cuando estaba en el hospital cuando, volví estaba agotada así que comí algo rápido, subimos nos lavamos los dientes y le leí un cuento, pero creo que nos quedamos dormido como a la mitad del cuento. Al siguiente día nos levantamos, desayunamos y te la lleve cuando, veníamos de regreso hizo muchas preguntas acerca de tu ojo y de porque estabas en el hospital le conteste que pronto tú le explicarías que había pasado, siento eso pero es que no sabía cómo explicarle a Emma que su papá había golpeado a su mamá y que por su culpa su mamá estaba en el hospital.

_Lo entiendo amor tranquilo además no es tu responsabilidad.

_Bella solo una vez voy a decirte esto Emma se ha convertido en parte de mi vida y ella y tu son mi responsabilidad.

Todavía no entendía que veía Edward en mí, pero yo lo amaba y el a mi así que tome su rostro en mis manos y lo bese, con todo el amor que poseía y la pasión que él había encendido en mí.

Hola chicas, espero hayan pasado muy bien este fin y principio de año mis mejores deseos para todas ustedes, ya vamos a llegar a los 50 Reviews gracias chicas son las mejores, el capi es un poquito corto pero esta sustancioso, en el próximo veremos la reacción de James en el Juicio y alguien está por llegar quien será?

Beakis: gracias por tu apoyo, hasta ahorita me hice el ultrasonido normal estoy esperando al otro mes para saber el sexo y así hacerlo en 4D y no yo creo que al de los antojos le ha ido muy bien casi no he molestado con eso, pero vamos a ver qué pasa, nuestra protagonista esta sana y salva, pero todavía faltan bastantes sorpresas. Mis mejores deseos en este nuevo año, cuídate un beso.

Zoe Hallow: Creo que James tendrá su merecido, espero te guste el capi.

Alma Cullen: gracias por tu apoyo cariño, espero te haya gustado el capi, un enorme beso junto con mis mejores deseos.

Janalez : Hola bienvenida me encanta tener lectoras nuevas, espero te guste el capítulo y espero seguir regalándoles un poquito de mi creatividad a todas mis lectoras.

Yuliette Cullen: Hola amiga me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, y estoy ansiosa por leer algo tuyo cuando te decidas aquí tienes a tu primer seguidora, me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a tu príncipe azul y que te haga feliz y te cuide es lo más importante, gracias a Dios mi bebé está bien, aunque es algo inquieto y se mueve mucho, mis mejores deseos para tu familia y para ti espero y hayas tenido una feliz navidad y un buen fin de año.

Y como siempre muchas gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas aunque me encantaría saber su opinión sé que están ahí, gracias por las alertas y favoritos.

Se les quiere, Isabella Cullen 17


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Bella Pov:

Después de besar a Edward, hablamos un rato y yo me quede dormida, cuando me desperté o en realidad me despertaron con un montón de besitos, sabía que era mi niña así que no abrí los ojos jugando con ella, cuando paro su ataque de besos, me quede muy quieta, abrió mi ojo bueno con sus deditos.

_Mami ya estas despierta?

_Si princesa ya estoy despierta.

Se acostó al lado mío y yo la abrace.

_Mami, donde esta papi?

Y aquí venia la ronda de preguntas.

_No lo sé.

_Va a volver?, mami yo no quiero que vuelva.

_Porque no quieres que vuelva?

_Porque él es malo y nos hace daño a ti y a mí y yo le tengo miedo.

De mi boca no había oído eso nunca, evitaba hablar mal del padre de Emma para que ella no se sintiera mal.

_Donde escuchaste eso?

_Yo escuche a Rose y a Alice diciendo que mi papá era malo y que por culpa de él tú estabas en el hospital y que él no nos quería.

_Emma tu papá y yo no estábamos bien cuando vivíamos juntos y ahora tampoco, lo que pasa entre él y yo, son problemas de adultos y tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

_Pero yo no quiero que él vuelva, porque el grita y a mí no me gusta.

_Él no va a volver mientras tú no quieras, yo no lo voy a permitir.

_Mami, verdad que yo no tengo que decir le a nadie lo que papá me dijo que dijera, porque son mentiras y las mentiras son malas verdad?

_Así es mi amor, tienes que decir lo que sientas, si alguien te pregunta si quieres ver a tu papá, tú les dices lo que me dijiste.

Asintió con su cabecita y después me conto todo lo que había hecho en mi ausencia, lo que Edward ya me había contado solo que con más detalles, la escuche con atención, mientras pensaba en lo difícil que iba hacer para Emma no tener papá que la apoyara ni que velara por ella, ni que la llevara al altar cuando fuera su momento, quería la relación que yo tuve con mi papá para ella y que no recodara a su papá como la persona más despreciable del mundo y con miedo, ese no era mi objetivo, sabía que no era culpa mía que le fuera de esa forma con su hija, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él le estaba haciendo daño a mi hija y un daño increíblemente grande. Yo seguiría siendo su fuerza y su aliento cuando ella lo necesitara y seguiría siendo su apoyo cuando cayera, pero no podía darle ese lazo irrompible entre padre e hija que solo un padre podría darle, era duro darse cuenta de todo lo que iba a perder tanto Emma como James, por culpa de su actitud y de su personalidad.

La abrace tan fuerte como pude, quizá con la tonta idea de poder detener el tiempo y que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, pero desgraciadamente la vida no era así y ella tendría que aprender a enfrentar eso sola y yo no podría estar siempre para ella por más que quisiera. En un momento dado entro por la puerta mi querido Adonis

_Como están las dos princesas de esta casa?

_Estamos bien gracias.

_Creo que es hora de que bajemos a comer algo, tal vez al jardín.

_Si, si vamos- Emma daba pequeños saltos en la cama.

_Vamos.

Me puse los zapatos que estaban al lado de mi cama, Emma se nos adelantó corriendo, Edward me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, beso mis labios dulcemente, como si yo fuera el ser más frágil de la tierra y el tuviera el privilegio de tenerme en sus brazos, yo no merecida a Edward él era un ángel y yo estaba rota, destrozada por dentro tenia demasiado daño, cosas que había guardado en un cajón con llave y había archivado en un lugar incognito de mi mente, donde nadie lo pudiera sacar ese era el problema, no quería que Edward se enterara de esa parte de mi, quería que viera a la chica delicada, con clase y encantadora que alguna vez había sido, pero no a la Bella maltratada y con heridas que no sanaban.

Tenía un motivo para no ir donde la amiga de Edward y eso era la confianza, no podía confiar en las personas tan fácilmente y contarle toda mi vida, además no estaba preparada para contarle a alguien, lo que había pasado en todos estos años y contarle hasta qué extremo había llegado solo para proteger a la gente a la que amaba, había pasado demasiadas cosas solo para proteger a Emma, había cambiado mi mundo por ella, pero también había cambiado mi seguridad por protegerla.

Cuando rompimos el beso, bajamos por las escaleras.

_Estas bien?

_Si estoy bien.

_Segura, te veo pensativa

_Estaba pensando en Emma eso es todo, no pasa nada en serio.

_Ok

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, el día era hermoso, pero eso no mejoro mi ánimo, después de comer, Edward jugo con Emma en el césped, mientras estamos ahí mi mente viajo atrás dándome una vista de lo que una vez fue mi infancia, era una niña cuando deje mi casa, ahora me daba cuenta de lo ingenua y tonta que fui cuando le creí y me fui con el dejando todo atrás.

Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos, se sentó al lado mío y me abrazo, hacia tanto que no sentía sus brazos, necesitaba sentirlos y que me abrazara, que no me soltara y que me asegurara que todo estaba bien, cuando alce mi cabeza y vi sus ojos no pude más y me eche a llorar, como una niña, me volvió más fuerte todavía en aquellos brazos y me abrazo, sentí que me rompía por dentro, necesitaba sacar todo lo acumulado y él era la única persona que me entendía y que sabía lo que sentía.

_Ya mi niña, ya no llores más.

_Te extrañe tanto.

_Lo sé, yo también te extrañe, cuando Edward me informo lo ocurrido no dude en venir.

_Fue horrible.

_Tenía que dejar más seguridad, lo siento fue un descuido.

_No Marco, esto no es tu culpa.

_Mírame- alzo mi vista- tampoco tuya, así que no tienes que sentirte culpable por las acciones de James.

En algún momento Edward se había llevado a Emma y nos había dejado solos a Marco y a mí, yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que la busque con la vista y no la encontré.

_Es que si es culpa mía, si hubiera visto antes la clase de escoria con la que me estaba metiendo, todo hubiera sido distinto.

_De qué forma mi niña?

_Emma tendría un padre y quizás yo hubiera sido alguien.

_Es que si eres alguien, eres una mamá increíble, que ama a su hija con su corazón y es capaz de entregar su propia vida por ella y aunque Emma ahorita no tenga un padre ella tiene un nuevo amigo que la quiere mucho por lo que veo. Y si no hubiera pasado todo lo que ha pasado nunca serias esta persona fuerte que puedo ver ahora, ni te conocería, ni tú conocerías a Edward.

_Lo sé es solo que quiero ser mejor persona para poder estar a su altura y me gustaría no tener miedo de lo que va a pasar mañana o la semana que viene, me gustaría tener un futuro visualizado por mí.

_Lo puedes hacer Bella solo te falta confiar en ti y en tu capacidad para hacer las cosas. Y el hombre que este contigo es afortunado y no al revés.

_Ese es el problema, no puedo confiar en mí, por temor a cometer otra mala decisión.

_No puedes vivir así, tienes que arriesgarte para poder ganar.

_Me da tanto miedo.

_Lo sé, sé que hay cosas guardadas muy adentro y te da miedo sacarlas, pero que aras cuando sea inevitable?

_En algún momento tienen que salir, solo que no quiero, seque tengo que contarlas a un tribunal la otra semana y eso…no…se….

_No te preocupes por eso, todo va a salir bien, James no te puede hacer daño.

_Eso lo se pero la familia de Edward va a estar ahí y se van a enterar de cosas horribles.

_Bella no deberías preocuparte por eso, Edward está contigo y si te escogió es porque te quiere, solo él tiene el derecho para decidir si quiere o no estar contigo, y por lo que puedo ver, él vive y respira por ti.

_Pero el todavía no sabe que paso antes de que él apareciera.

_Crees que eso cambiara su forma de pensar o de ver las cosas?

_No lo sé y es a lo que más le temo.

_Yo creo que no, que él te quiere por lo que él ve en ti.

_Yo siento lo mismo, pero también temo lo que la familia de Edward pueda decir sobre todo su cuñada Rosalie.

_Bella escúchame, él te ama, ten presente eso siempre, no importa lo que digan los demás ni lo que piensen.

_Espero que tengas razón.

_A ver ahora cuéntame cómo reacciono piojito con la ´´visita´´ de James.

_Pues al principio se puso contenta con verlo, pero cuando empezó a actuar de forma violenta conmigo y cuando ella vio que yo me puse a llorar, entonces se puso ansiosa y James le grito, ella empezó a llorar y subió a su habitación después de ahí no sé qué paso, ya que James estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo hasta que Edward llego, pero Edward dice que cuando estuvo en casa de su madre preguntaba todo el tiempo donde estaba yo y donde estaba James, ya sabes cómo es ella.

_Si entiendo, fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron en estos días, como te sientes tú?

_Pues más tranquila sabiendo que él está en la cárcel, pero no se me siento ansiosa, no sé cómo describirlo es difícil.

_Tranquila veras que todo sale bien, ten fe.

Hablamos un rato más sobre el restaurante que iba a abrir en Phoenix, y después sobre Emma, tenía que volver a su rutina para que no viera todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor y no sintiera que todo estaba cambiando rápidamente ya era suficiente con lo que había pasado esta última semana. Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el desayunador de la cocina, Emma alzo sus brazos para que yo la cargara. La tome en mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo, Edward se me acerco por detrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Bueno yo los voy a dejar solos porque el vuelo fue largo y quiero descansar, cualquier cosa no duden en pedírmela y Edward te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras.

_Gracias Marco enserio te lo agradezco.

_De nada Edward, gracias por cuidar a mis niñas, piojito dame un fuerte abrazo parta poder irme a descansar.

Emma le dio un abrazo a Marco y él se fue, después de eso hablamos un rato en la sala y Emma se quedó dormida temprano, Edward y yo subimos a acostarla, y después no dirigimos a mi habitación, nos cambiamos y nos acostamos, Edward me abrazo.

_Bella, estaba pensando en que podríamos salir a algún lado Emma, tú y yo, después del juicio, no se quizá la playa, o algo así para que se distraigan.

_Edward, Emma ha perdido suficientes clases esta semana, creo que debería de volver a la rutina lo antes posible, podemos planear algún viaje para vacaciones de navidad, yo pensaba ir a ver a mis papás, pero lo que tú quieras hacer está bien.

_No, tienes razón, Emma debería volver pronto a clases y si tú prefieres podemos ir a ver a tus padres, claro si tú quieres que yo vaya.

_Obvio que quiero que vengas, será genial tengo 5 años de no verlos, te va a encantar.

_Lo único que espero es que yo les caiga bien a tus padres.

_Les caerás bien siempre quisieron alguien como tú para mí.

_Eso espero.

Me deje llevar en sus brazos, mientras el tarareaba una canción en mi oído, caí dormida rápidamente.

La semana paso sin más contratiempos, estaba demasiado nerviosa el juicio era hoy y tenía que verlo, era algo inevitable pero no quería levantarme de la cama, la citación era para las nueve de la mañana.

Edward se había ido temprano ya que tenía una cirugía y mi princesa estaba al lado mío, ella se quedaría con Clara mientras yo estaba en el tribunal, a regaña dientes me levante de la cama y me arrastre hasta el baño me bañe, me relaje en él, sabía que Emma no se despertaría todavía, Edward y ella se habían quedado jugando y leyendo hasta tarde.

Estaba intranquila sabía que lo que dijera el juez era decisivo para la custodia de Emma y para que James saliera libre, aunque Jasper me había dicho que James pasaría bastante rato encarcelado tenía bastante miedo si James salía libre, tendría un problema, no solo para mi sino también para Edward y para Emma, James era peligroso en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Me vestí, cuando salí del baño mi hermosa princesa estaba sentada en la cama frotándose sus ojitos achinados por el sueño, definitivamente ella había sido lo mejor que me había pasado, su llegada había cambiado mi mundo y de qué forma recuerdo lo asustada que estaba cuando la tuve la primera vez en brazos no sabía cómo tenerla y mi mamá no estaba ahí gracias a que yo la aleje sin darme cuenta.

Deje los recuerdos dolorosos de lado y me concentre en ella, la tome entre mis brazos y bese su cabeza.

_Buenos días.

_Buenos días.

_Tienes hambre?

_Un poquito.

_Bueno pues bajemos a desayunar y después de eso te dejo en tu kínder y Clara te recogerá después.

_Porque ya no puedo ir al trabajo contigo?

_Porque tienes que estudiar y mami no va a ir a trabajar sino hasta más tarde.

_Pero yo puedo ir más tarde contigo.

_No mi amor, yo no puedo pasar a recogerte, además Clara y tu harán muchas cosas juntas mientras yo no estoy- no sabía a qué horas saldría de los tribunales y ni que pasara prefería venir a verla con más calma, hasta que el juez diera un resultado.

_Si pero yo quiero estar contigo.

_Yo también princesa, pero ahorita no se puede, te prometo que en vacaciones nos iremos a pasear.

_Y Edward también va a ir?

_Hoy estas muy preguntona.

Su risa se escuchó por todo el pasillo y me contagio con ella, nos sentamos en el comedor, pero me percaté de que estábamos solas, Marco no estaba.

_Clara donde esta Marco?

_Salió muy temprano y me dijo que le dijera que la veía en los tribunales.

_Ok gracias.

Desayunamos entre risas y más preguntas de mi hija.

Después de eso la deje en su kínder y me fui camino a los tribunales, cuando llegue, estaban en las puertas Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward junto a ellos.

Edward me beso dulcemente en los labios.

_Como estas?

_Bien.

Caminamos hacia donde estaban ellos, nos saludamos.

_Bueno entremos de una vez?

_No voy a esperar a Marco ya debe de llegar.

Marco, no duro mucho en cuestión de 5 minutos ya estaba ahí, los presente y entramos todos, Rosalie y Emmett estaban adentro cuando ingresamos a la sala.

Emmett me saludo con una sonrisa mientras que Rosalie solo inclino su cabeza, ya era algo, esperaba no arruinar su aparente empatía por mí.

Me senté junto a mi abogada.

_Bella.

_Mary, sabes no tienes que responder nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda.

_Lo sé, pero creo que es mejor responder a cualquier pregunte que me formulen.

_En cierta parte tienes razón pero la defensa probablemente buscara la manera de hacer que te sientas incomoda.

_Eso también lo había pensado.

_Tranquila todo va a salir bien, tenemos pruebas suficientes para culparlo.

Asentí con mi cabeza, no confiaba en mi voz, en ese momento la puerta del lado derecho se abrió y era el venia vestido con el usual uniforme anaranjado, en su cara podía ver la ira que emanaba.

_Crees que esto se queda aquí, no zorra de esta no vas a salir- y aquí vamos empezamos la guerra lo único que pedía era salir victoriosa.

El guardia lo golpeo en el brazo.

_Cállate.

_Todos de pie, el juez va a entrar.

El juez era un señor gordito y calvo de unos 50 años y no se veía de buen humor.

_La corte entra en cesión, pueden sentarse, los demandantes hablan primero, Señorita Marks adelante.

Mary y yo nos volvimos a ver, yo tenía miedo, pero Mary me devolvió una mirada de confianza.

Mary empezó su discurso y a explicar los hechos que habían ocurrido, tratando muy superficialmente los años pasados pero no pasando nada por alto, explico también el trato de la niña y era lo que exigíamos.

Presentamos pruebas de lo que estábamos diciendo varias fotos de hematomas que había tenido a lo largo de los años, presentamos testigo Demetri y Ángela, aparte de Marco y Edward. El abogado de James, les hacía preguntas lascivas y poco profesionales, cuando llego el turno de Edward, Mary le pregunto cómo me había conocido y el incidente del restaurante y el de la casa, dejo lo de mi relación con él aparte ya que no se veía bien al pedir la custodia total de Emma.

Pero cuando el abogado de James empezó hablar, James y el tal Riley tenían todo montado.

_Eres el amante de la Señora Swan o me equivoco?

_ Su novio.

_Objeción, esto es irrelevante al caso.

_Objeción denegada quiero ver hasta donde lleva esto, siga adelante con el interrogatorio.

_Usted y la señora Swan empezaron esta relación cuando, la Señora todavía estaba con mi cliente esto es cierto o es mentira?

_Se estaban separando.

_Y como usted esta tan seguro de esto?

_Porque Bella se estaba trasladando hacia la casa en la que está viviendo ahora.

_Usted tiene contacto con la hija de mi cliente?

_Sí.

_La señora Swan lo autoriza así?

_Así es

_Eso es todo Señor Juez.

Edward se bajó del estrado.

_Es más que evidente, que la Señora es poco prudente al exponer a su hija con cualquier desconocido y sobre todo con su amante, obviamente no está capacitada para cuidar de la niña.

_Objeción, está haciendo conjeturas que no le corresponden.

_Algo más que quiera agregar ambas partes.

Mierda yo no quería subir al estrado pero las preguntas que le había hecho el abogado de James a Edward nos habían dejado en mal. Mary me volvió a ver yo asentí.

_La parte demandante llama a declarar a la Señora Isabella Swan.

Me levante como pude de donde estaba sentada y subí al estrado, hice el juramento y me senté.

_ Señorita Swan, es cierto que durante los últimos 4 años usted ha sido agredida por el señor Demandado?

_Si así fue.

_Las heridas que usted tiene en este momento se las causo el Señor Whiten.

_Sí.

_Me podría describir el incidente de hace una semana.

Lo describí tal y como había pasado, después me hizo unas preguntas sobre las agresiones recibidas y después me pregunto por el cuidado de Emma, cuando Mary termino las preguntas.

Vino la parte de la defensa y el abogado de James comenzó hacer preguntas.

_Señora Swan, hace cuanto años que usted conoce a mi cliente?

_Hace aproximadamente 5 años

_Durante cuánto tiempo usted y mi cliente tuvieron una relación?

_Hace 4 años y 10 meses.

_Y si usted había sido maltratada de esa forma, supongamos, porque no se fue de la casa antes?

_No tenía los recursos necesarios y amaba a James todavía.

_Porque no escapo de las ´´garras´´ de mi cliente, cuando comenzó el maltrato?- su voz sonaba con sorna y sarcasmo.

_Lo intente, pero su cliente me detuvo.

_De que forma la detuvo?

_La primera vez que lo intente, termine con una costilla rota y varias patadas la espalda y con una niña en brazos de 6 meses.

_Entiendo, y después de esto?

_La segunda vez fue mucho peor, lo intente mientras James estaba dormido pero él despertó cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas, me tomo por los cabellos antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto y se imaginara que paso después de esto.

_Claro, lo que no me queda muy claro es porque hace unos años usted tuvo relaciones sexuales con otra persona en la casa que usted compartía con su ex pareja y su hija, estando su ex pareja y su hija presentes, es cierto o es mentira?

Aspire aire por la nariz porque sentía que me iba a desvanecer en ese instante, las cosas no eran como el abogado las había contado, los ojos de Edward se clavaron en mi rostro igual que los de toda la sala, esto era lo que tanto temía, el maldito había dado en el punto.

_No es como usted lo está contando.

_Es cierto o es mentira?

_Es cierto- baje mi cabeza presa de la vergüenza.

Hola mis niñas:

Espero y estén bien, yo estoy muy bien, perdonen el retraso, pero un pequeño viaje me hizo tener la historia parada, pero estoy devuelta con muy buenas ideas y lista para ponerlas en orden.

Janalez: Gracias por tu review, me agrade que te guste mi historia espero te guste el capi.

Yuliette twilight: Hola amiga, gracias a Dios todo salió muy bien en el viaje y estoy de vuelta con más ideas rondando en mi loca cabeza, espero y te allá gustado el capi y la espera haya valido la pena.

alma Cullen: Espero y te allá gustado el capi, claro a nuestra protagonista no le puede pasar nada, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Beakis: perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto, hice un pequeño viaje al viejo continente y estaba súper full con los trabajos, mi bebe está muy bien es una pequeña princesa que nacerá en 11 semanas, estamos esperando poder tenerla en brazos, espero y te guste el capi.

control yourselft: hola espero te guste el capi y bienvenida a la historia.

Gracias a todas las que leen en silencio y las que dejan reviews tambien, las quiero.

Isabella Cullen 17.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Este capitulo es dedicado a Yuliette twilight.

Bella Pov:

__Claro, lo que no me queda muy claro es porque hace unos años usted tuvo relaciones sexuales con otra persona en la casa que usted compartía con su ex pareja y su hija, estando su ex pareja y su hija presentes, es cierto o es mentira?_

_Aspire aire por la nariz porque sentía que me iba a desvanecer en ese instante, las cosas no eran como el abogado las había contado, los ojos de Edward se clavaron en mi rostro igual que los de toda la sala, esto era lo que tanto temía, el maldito había dado en el punto. _

__No es como usted lo está contando._

__Es cierto o es mentira?_

__Es cierto- baje mi cabeza presa de la vergüenza._

_No más preguntas

_Algo más que quiera agregar?

_Si su señoría si me lo permite quisiera, preguntar como ocurrió el hecho del que el abogado está hablando- Mary entro a defenderme en ese instante.

Quería llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, quería salir de aquí y gritar tan fuerte que la garganta me doliera, estaba devastada, no quería ver lo que los ojos color esmeralda pensaban en este momento, estaba harta de luchar, pero sabía que tenía que responder si no me quitarían la custodia de Emma y esa no era una opción.

_Señora Swan le rogaría que por favor contestara la pregunta.

_Si por supuesto:

Comienzo de Flash Back

Era tarde y Emma estaba pequeña tenía unos 18 meses, yo había llegado tarde a la casa y estaba cansada, me prepare algo de comer y le prepare algo James, no quería gritos ni golpes esta noche, Emma se estaba quedando dormida la acosté en su cuna, y me fui a duchar, trate de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que cuando llegara yo estuviera dormida y no me molestara.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté, eran la una de la mañana cuando alguien toco la puerta desesperadamente, salí del cuarto rápido no quería que despertaran a Emma, pero ya era tarde mi bebita estaba llorando, fui por Emma primero y la tome en brazos, probablemente era James que había perdido las llaves otra vez.

Abrí la puerta sin fijarme quien era, era él y unos cuatro tipos más, algo que nunca había pasado, si traía a sus amigos a la casa pero nunca a estas horas, Emma había dejado de llorar en mis brazos, me hice a un lado, pero cuando vi a James a la luz y vi su rostro todo golpeado me di cuenta de que no eran amigos precisamente.

_Ella es tu mujer?- era un hombre alto de cabellos negros, venia vestido de traje entero y negro.

James asintió con la cabeza, entre en pánico, esto no estaba bien, los otros tres hombres que acompañaban al hombre de cabellos negros estaban vestidos de traje, dos de ellos sostenían a James, mientras que el otro tipo le dio una patada en el estómago, gracias a al cielo me había dado tiempo de volverle la cara a Emma para que no viera lo que estaba pasando.

_Contesta lo que te están preguntando basura.

_Si es ella- dijo con James con dificultad.

_Señora, soy Vladimir, quisiera tener una conversación con usted, a solas si es posible, así la niña no se asustaría.

Volví a ver a James, para este entonces yo todavía lo amaba, vi en sus ojos suplica.

_Si está bien solo permítame un momento.

_Claro adelante.

Le prepare un chupón a Emma y la lleve a la habitación, la acosté y volví a la sala, tenía miedo y un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que iba a pasar, cuando llegue a la sala me arre coste en la pared y espere a que el tal Vladimir hablara. James estaba fuertemente golpeado y votaba sangre por la nariz y por la boca, tenía sangre seca en su ceja derecha.

_Usted dirá.

_Bueno pues es muy fácil a su novio le gusta apostar- volví a ver a James con la esperanza de que fuera mentira, pero no fue capaz de verme a la cara, pensé que nos iban a echar de la casa así que interrumpí al tal Vladimir.

_Señor, esta casa es lo único que tengo, por favor no nos eché de aquí.

_No se preocupe señora que la casa no me interesa, déjeme terminar, James me debe $80.000, no creo que lo que haya aquí adentro valga eso.

_No se los puedo pagar, pero puedo dárselos en abonos.

_No señora, las cosas no funcionan así, o tienes el dinero en efectivo o yo escojo algo que me convenga y tenga ese mismo equivalente.

_No tengo nada que tenga ese valor aquí.

_Eso lo sé, su novio me lo dijo, así que la única opción que me queda es matarlo o él me ofreció su mujer a cambio de su vida, pero claro todo será con su consentimiento.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, el maldito había apostado mi cuerpo, para decirlo de forma vulgar. Lagrimas resbalaban en mis mejillas, si no lo hacia el moriría y esa muerte caería en mi conciencia para siempre por no ayudarle y si me acostaba con él salvaría la vida del maldito este, pero estaría vendiendo mi cuerpo para pagar por algo que yo no había hecho.

_Señora, no es que quiera apresurarla pero tengo que cobrar otras deudas.

Limpie mis lágrimas.

_Si lo entiendo- dije con voz ahogada a causa del llanto.

_Señor Vladimir, le pediré solo un segundo para poder hablar con mi novia a solas- el señor asintió con la cabeza, James se levantó como pudo y me tomo del brazo, me llevo a la recamara y cerro con llave.

Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a rogar.

_Bella por favor, hazlo, si me amas hazlo, recuerda que yo soy el papá de Emma y ella me necesita, te prometo que nunca más va volver a pasar te lo juro, yo voy a cambiar, seré una persona nueva y todo será diferente te lo prometo, por favor perdóname, hazlo por mí, por Emma, por el amor que me tienes.

Él sabía cómo manipularme y lo estaba haciendo.

_Bella no dejes que me maten por favor, yo te amo, por favor mi amor, te lo suplico, lo vas hacer?

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, era ingenua y a pesar de todo lo que había vivido con él, le creí, él me abrazo y me beso fuertemente.

_Prométeme que vas a cambiar y que esto no va volver a ocurrir nunca.

_Te lo prometo, gracias mi amor, gracias.

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto y eran ellos.

_Ya tomaron una decisión?

_Si, Bella lo va hacer verdad?

_Si- no podía reconocer mi propia voz.

_Serán solo tres noches ese es el precio, claro que esta en ella si colabora y hace un buen trabajo- hablaba con tono amable como si yo fuera un cabello al que él iba a comparar y lo usara para prueba.

_Ella colaborara, eso se lo aseguro.

_Perfecto, podemos empezar ya.

_Claro yo voy a salir para dejarlos solos.

Fin del Flash back

_Fueron las tres peores noches de mi vida.

Escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrase de golpe, levante mi cabeza y ya no estaba Edward sabía que esto lo alejaría de mí.

_Está claro que mi cliente no lo hizo porque así lo deseo lo hizo por extorción y para salvar la vida del acusado, no más preguntas.

_Se puede bajar Señora Swan- así lo hice, todavía podía recordar con exactitud las manos del tipo ese, pero no dolía tanto como me dolía que Edward hubiera salido de la sala de esa forma, sabía que le repugnaba, yo no quería que él pasara por todo esto, no se lo merecía.

_Haremos un pequeño receso de 30 minutos y después tomare una decisión, se levanta la sección.

Todos se levantaron, se llevaron a James esposado y su abogado salió de la sala.

_Vamos a ganar Bella, no te preocupes.

_Lo se Mary.

_Voy a salir no quieres nada?

_No

_Estas bien?

_Sí estoy bien.

Cuando Mary salió, Marco se sentó al lado mío y me abrazo.

_Estoy aquí- susurro en mi oído.

No pude contener las lágrimas.

_Viste como salió, él me odia.

_Bella él no te odia solo está en shock, como lo estamos todos.

_Pero tu estas aquí y él no.

_Mi niña, yo sabía lo mucho que habías sufrido pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

_Marco, ya no me quiere.

_No mi amor, él te ama, solo dale tiempo, todo va a salir bien.

Asentí con la cabeza.

_Lo necesita para asimilar toda la información, que diste, eso es todo.

_Tú crees?

_Por supuesto, tranquila todo esto terminara pronto y cuando termine, podremos irnos a casa, sabiendo que el mal nacido este estará en la cárcel unos cuantos años.

_Lo sé, es lo mejor.

Pasaron 10 minutos más, no quería ver a atrás, Marco ya me había dicho que la familia de Edward había salido en cuanto el Juez había dado la orden, no sabía que estaban pensando de mí, me importaba pero me importaba más lo Edward pensara de mí, todavía no había entrado a la sala, pero sabía que algo malo estaba pasando con él para que saliera de esa forma y sabía que la culpable era yo por exponerlo a esto, nunca debí hacerlo. Yo estaba defectuosa y él no él era un alma pura y hermosa.

Cuando se pasó el tiempo, la gente empezó a entrar en la sala, el último en entrar fue Edward. El juez dio la orden de entrar en sección.

_Bueno si ya no hay nada que agregar por ambas partes, voy a dar la sentencia, la señora Swan tendrá la custodia total de la menor de edad, será sometida a terapia ya que considero que el trauma sufrido puede perjudicar la vida de la menor o la de ella, por otra parte el acusado tendrá que asumir los cargos de violencia doméstica, verbal y física, intento de asesinato, invasión a propiedad privada, violación e intento de la misma y retención de sustancias indebidas, proxenetismo y será puesto en prisión preventiva durante 6 meses hasta que se declare la fecha del juicio en el que será juzgado, mientras tanto no podrá tener ningún tipo de contacto con la Señora Swan ni la menor de edad y será puesto en prisión preventiva inmediatamente en la cárcel federal de New York, se cierra la sección.

Por fin me había desecho de la basura, gracias al cielo había conseguido la custodia de mi bebé solo para mí. Esperaba no perder una de las cosas más importante para mí.

Mary me abrazo, pero la mirada de James me impacto era de odio puro, pero había algo más, leí sus labios.

_Me voy a vengar- fue lo que leí en ellos, me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies, mis ojos se dirigieron hasta la familia de Edward estaban en la puerta de la sala, me dirigí hacia ellos, topándome en el camino con Marco, quien me abrazo y me susurro un 'te lo dije'.

Edward no se veía feliz, la cara de Esme me trasmitía una compresión infinita, igual que la de Carlisle, la de Emmett me recibió con una sonrisa, Alice corrió abrazarme.

_Es genial que el imbécil ese este entre rejas, así estarán más tranquilas.

_Sí.

Cuando llegamos salimos afuera, Edward no me dirigió la palabra, el dolor que sentía por su rechazo era peor del que había sentido hace unos días.

_Bueno creo que todo salió muy bien, mejor de lo que esperábamos- dijo Jasper

_Porque no vamos a almorzar a la casa?- Pregunto Esme.

_Bella ya me voy cariño, te vas conmigo?- interrumpió Marco en ese momento, la verdad es que hoy no tenía fuerzas para nada las ultimas habían quedado en la sala, así que le agradecí con la mirada esperaba que me entendiera.

_No, yo la llevo Marco no te preocupes- Se me adelanto Edward.

Marco espero hasta que yo diera mi aprobación.

_Si me voy con Edward, nos vemos en el restaurante dentro de unas horas.

_Está bien, cualquier cosa me llamas, adiós Edward, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, con permiso.

_Bueno que dicen?

_Nosotros tenemos que ir a ver unas cosas de la boda, lo siento Esme pero será en otra ocasión- dijo Rosalie, ella y Emmett se fueron.

_Yo tengo que trabajar, además necesito ir a ver a Emma.

_Bueno seremos solo nosotros cuatro entonces, felicidades Bella, estoy segura que esto te va a traer mucha seguridad y tranquilidad.

_Gracias Esme, no solo por las palabras sino también por haber venido.

_Sabes que te apreciamos mucho.

Con este último comentario se fueron.

Edward y yo caminamos en silencio hasta el coche, abrió la puerta para mí, entro él al auto.

_Edward…..

_Ahora no, hablaremos cuando estemos en la casa.

Me quede callada, y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, una lagrima traicionera resbalo por mi mejilla, la limpie lo más rápido que pude.

El portón se abrió y entramos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos, me baje del coche sin esperar a que él me abriera la puerta, no quería su desprecio. Así que subí las escaleras del porche rápido, y abrí la puerta empecé a llamar a Emma pero no apareció por ningún lado.

_Señorita, la niña se acaba de ir con el Señor Marco.

_Gracias Clara.

Edward apareció detrás de mío.

_Subimos?

Asentí y empecé a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Cuando llegue me senté en la esquina de la cama, y espere a que el hablara.

_Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_Para qué?, que te lo dijera no iba a resolver nada Edward, solo a revivir un dolor.

_Todavía no has entendido que estamos juntos en esto, que si estoy aquí es por ti y por Emma.

_Si lo entiendo y te lo agradezco, pero no por eso quiero hacerte sufrir para que termines viendo lo mal que estoy por dentro, lo dañada y mal herida que me encuentro.

_Bella puedo comprender que sientas dolor, que estés mal, pero lo que no tolero es que te trates de esa forma, sabiendo lo mucho que te quiero y que lo último que siento por ti es lastima.

_No mientas, lo vi en tus ojos hoy, saliste de la sala porque no soportabas verme, ver que no solo tú me has tocado, sino que también tuve que dejar que me violaran para poder salvar a James.

_Bella me importa una mierda, que otro hombre te haya tocado, yo sé que lo que paso entre nosotros fue con tu consentimiento y que lo disfrutaste y eso me basta y me sobra, y salí de la sala porque no soportaba la impotencia de no haberte protegido, de dejar que sufrieras y que pagaras por errores que no cometiste tú. Pero veo que nos has querido entender que una relación construye con confianza y sinceridad, pensé que confiabas en mí que las cosas iban avanzando pero cada vez que intento dar un paso tu retrocedes dos y así no puedo, la relación no depende solo de mí, depende de dos personas para poder continuar y si las cosas siguen así no veo camino en ella, cuando hayas comprendido lo mucho que te amo y que realmente no me importa lo haya pasado en tu vida, que te quiero con todos tus defectos y con todos tus errores entonces búscame, mientras tanto tus inseguridades y tus miedos son nuestros peores enemigos si queremos seguir con esto.

En el tiempo que había compartido con Edward jamás lo había visto tan enojado, dio media vuelta y se fue. Me quede ahí sentada como en trance, quería creerle pero se me hacía tan difícil, pensar que le me quería como un ser tan perfecto como él me iba querer a mí una chica tonta y maltratada por la vida desde hace muchos años, no era capaz de entenderlo aunque quería.

Quería aceptar que el realmente me amaba, tanto como yo a él, quería seguir adelante pero todo esto era nuevo para mí, su toque, su cariño, sus besos.

No quería perderlo, cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía un gran hueco en mi pecho y se me acumulaban las ganas de llorar, estar sin él era como vivir sin agua, estar sin él era como morir lenta y dolorosamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase sentada ahí, pero sí sé que fueron horas porque Clara toco mi puerta y me dijo que ya se iba, así que me fije en el reloj y eran las cuatro, seque mi rostro, las lágrimas que quedaban y limpie mi maquillaje. Me puse mi uniforme y me fui a trabajar.

Estuve ocupada el resto de la tarde y la noche, el restaurante estaba a mas no poder, Marco no apareció en el resto del día así que imagine que se había quedado con Emma, Edward no llamo, ni me mando un msj de texto, Ángela y Demetri me felicitaron por a ver ganado el caso, ambos me preguntaron que me pasaba, pero hoy no quería hablar no era el momento.

Salí tarde del restaurante, cuando salí el Volvo estaba ahí, y él estaba arre costado a su coche, las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente de mis ojos, corrí hasta él y lo abrace por la cintura, él me devolvió el abrazo y beso el tope de mi cabeza.

_Vamos?- su voz era suave y mucho más calmada que en la tarde.

_Sí.

Subimos al auto, pensé que íbamos a la casa pero no Edward tomo otra ruta y me llevo hasta un mirador, abrió la puerta para mí y me tendí su mano, la tome sin dudar y me baje.

_Es hermoso

_Lo es, vine aquí a pensar en la tarde, cuando salí de tu casa.

_Yo también pensé en lo de la tarde.

_Y que pensaste?

_Que odio que peleemos, que no soporte estar lejos de ti y que tienes razón, para poder llevar una relación se necesita que las dos personas estén comprometidas.

_Te amo y lo sabes-beso mis labios, fue un beso que demostró todo la necesidad que sentíamos uno por el otro.

Nos quedamos ahí un rato más y después nos fuimos rumbo a la casa, no habíamos visto a Emma en todo el día y nos hacia una falta terrible, cuando llegamos ya estaba dormida así que nos despedimos de ella y nos fuimos a mi recamara. Nuestros cuerpos necesitaban los mimos y carisias del otro, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de mí, de mi corazón y de mi alma.

Tanya Pov:

Venia llegando del trabajo, en la casa todo era paz y tranquilidad desde que se había ido el idiota de Edward, era guapo, pero no me brindaba lo que necesitaba, aunque era un banco al que arrimarme, necesitaba dinero, el imbécil de mi padre había quedado en banca rota con unas malas inversiones.

Pensé que Edward regresaría a los pocos días pero con el correr del tiempo me daba cuenta de que me había equivocado, no podía dejar que se me escapara, después de tanto a ver luchado, no no eso no lo iba permitir, así que hace unos días llame a Rose para saber qué había pasado con mi querido banco, digo novio, me había dicho que el muy mal nacido estaba saliendo con una golfa, y que la maldita era una mesera de quinta.

Hoy había llagado lo que tanto estaba esperando la invitación de la boda de Rose, esa era mi excusa perfecta para aparecer por haya y tomar lo que es mío, era para dentro de dos meses pero como yo iba hacer la madrina de la boda le había pedido a Rose que me la envira antes, todo estaba planeado dentro de dos meses estaría por haya, disfruta de lo que puedas meserita que yo voy a tomar lo que me pertenece muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Hola mis niñas estoy devuelta como muchas saben estoy en el final de mi embarazo por eso se me ha complicado un poquito poder escribir, lo que queda para terminar mi embarazo son 2 semanas más, después de que nazca mi bebé estaré dos meses sin publicar, pero quiero dejar claro que no voy a dejar la historia.<p>

Nany87: Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero y te guste este Cap.

Beakis: Hola si bueno lo que queda ahora son 2 semanas y claro tengo unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, bueno y ya vez que para Bella las cosas están mejorando o es piensa ella, vamos a ver qué pasa. Un besote y espero te haya gustado el capi.

Supattinsondecullen: Gracias por felicitarme, gracias a Dios toda va muy bien, creo que muchas de nosotras amamos a Emma y queremos tener un Edward como este, mi bebé es una niña y ya tiene nombre se llama Taára Sofía, Susi es el nombre de la madrina de mi bebé, espero te guste el capi un beso enorme.

Yuliette twilight: Bueno amiga como leíste este capi es dedicado a ti, muchas gracias por estar ahí conmigo, tu presencia en él Te fue muy importante para mí. Espero te guste.

Gracias a todas las que nos agregan a favoritos y alertas y a también a mis lectoras silenciosas.

Un beso desde Costa Rica, Isabella Cullen 17


	18. Chapter 18

|Capítulo 18

Edward Pov:

Desde de la primera discusión que había tenido con Bella, habíamos tratado de ser un poco más transparentes, yo amaba a mis niñas profundamente, con tan poco tiempo habían llegado hacer tan importantes en mi vida a tal escala que haría cualquier cosa por ellas. Todo estaba yendo bien, hoy le daría una sorpresa a Bella, le había pedido que se vinera a vivir conmigo pero me había dicho que era muy pronto.

Flas Back

Estábamos en la cama, después de haber hecho el amor, se veía tan hermosa, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, su cabello extendido por toda la almohada, sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas coloradas, ella era hermosa, era mi droga personal.

_Que me estás viendo?

_Lo hermosa que estas

_Mentiroso

_Te ves muy atractiva después de hacer el amor

_Por favor no me hagas reír.

_Es enserio

_No te creo.

_Shh….. – la calle con un beso en la boca

La idea que me venía rondando la cabeza desde hace unos días era algo prematuro pero nada perdía con intentar.

_Bella quiero pedirte algo.

_A ver qué será?

_Vámonos a vivir juntos.

En sus ojos se veía la confusión que se estaba llevando en su interior.

_Edward, mi amor es hermoso que quieras que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, pero siento que vamos un poquito rápido, además Emma está asimilando la separación de su ´´familia´´.

Fin del Flas Back

Era cierto Emma había pasado por un periodo bastante malo, se despertaba de noche llorando y decía que no quería estar sola, entonces la pasamos a la habitación y dormía en medio de la cama.

Después de que se quedaba dormida yo me iba y las dejaba solas, los dos convenimos que lo mejor para Emma era que yo no estuviera ahí, así evitábamos las preguntas y las incomodidades. Bella y yo habíamos creado una rutina íbamos a trabajar, comíamos juntos si todo salía bien en el hospital, íbamos por Emma y al final del día le leíamos un cuento a Emma y nos acostábamos a dormir, pero prácticamente estaba viviendo en la casa de Marco y eso me tenía incomodo, no era porque me trataran mal ni mucho menos simplemente quería que Bella, Emma y yo tuviéramos más tiempo para compartir y nuestro propio espacio.

Así que hoy a pesar sus comentarios le daría la sorpresa estaba esperando ansioso a que fueras las 6 de la tarde para poder ir a recogerla al restaurante, según entendía ya Bella no trabajaba de mesera ahora estaba como asistente de Ángela en la cocina.

Emma estaba con Clara, no quería involucrar a la niña primero quería ver como reaccionaba Bella, ya sabía que se iba a enojar pero sabia como aprovechar ese enojo.

Eran las cuatro pero había pedido permiso para salir antes del hospital estaba bastante estresado con un caso que tenía era un niño de la edad de Emma con un tumor enorme en el lóbulo parietal que le dormía su brazo izquierdo y pierna izquierda, esto también le dificultaba hablar y sabía que más adelante si era que el niño lograba sobrevivir a la operación y no había complicaciones le costaría hacer cálculos matemáticos y el leer también le sería un problema. Estaba terminando de ver las tomografías para ver de qué forma teníamos que inducir la operación era bastante compleja.

Se me helaba la piel de solo pensar que le pudiera pasar algo a Emma o a Bella.

El departamento al que tenía pensado pasarnos estaba casi listo, así que agarre mi saco y las llaves de mi Volvo y baje al último piso mi oficina estaba en el piso 5 así tenía bastante tiempo para poder llegar todavía.

Conduje hasta el apartamento, el apartamento no quedaba muy lejos del hospital por si se presentaba alguna emergencia, estaba en un tercer piso, salude a Ricardo que era el portero del edificio, abrí la puerta, mi madre lo había decorado, le había comentado que prefería algo sencillo pero elegante, el departamento era bastante grande podría decirse que parecía una suite, tenía tres cuartos, dos baños, la sala, la cocina, un estudio y un cuarto de lavado, a unas cuadras de aquí estaba un parque, había pensado en todo, estaba esperando a que llegaran unos muebles para terminar de decorara el estudio y quedaba listo.

Cuando llegaron los muebles, los acomode y salí directo para el restaurante, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era faltaban 15 minutos para la 6 y con el tráfico que había no llegaría a tiempo.

Afortunadamente lo hice cuando estaba estacionando, Bella estaba saliendo del restaurante, teníamos suerte, ya que estos días estaba saliendo entre 10 y 11 p.m.

Cuando la vi la abrace y la bese.

_Como te fe hoy?

_Bastante bien, pero creo que Ángela quería que me fuera y no entiendo la razón, estábamos terminando un postre y de pronto volvió a ver el reloj y me dijo que me fuera que ya era muy tarde, lo cual no entendí eran las 6 y 10.

_Que raro verdad- ya había hablado con Ángela sobre lo que iba hacer hoy, ella estaba al tanto de todo.

_Si y a ti como te fue?- me pregunto cuando ya estábamos subidos al auto.

_Bastante bien, estamos pensando cómo vamos a operar a Matías.

_Espero que todo salga bien.

_Lo mismo espero yo.

Bella prendió la radio y en ella empezó a sonar Rolling in the deep de Adele, Bella comenzó a cantarla a todo pulmón, mientras yo reía, de lo divertida que se veía cantado. Cuando termino la canción le comente:

_Mi amor tal vez bailando eres la mejor pero cantando...- necesitaba distraerla nos estábamos desviando de la casa en la que residía Bella actualmente.

_Edward Anthony Cullen que me estas queriendo decir?

_Nada, solo te decía que cantas muy bonito- dije sarcásticamente.

_No todos somos músicos como tú y ahora voy a cantar más fuerte para que me oigas mejor.

_No por favor no- dije con cara de horror nos detuvimos en un semáforo y me acerque a besarla.

_Te amo, cantas hermoso.

_Si ajá, porque nos desviamos, a dónde vamos?

_Te tengo una sorpresa.

_Edward no quiero más sorpresas, además no me gustan, ya habíamos discutido sobre esto.

_Esta te va a gustar, no discutas, solo acéptalo y ya, no te enojes.

_Es qué ya habíamos hablado de esto, no quería más sorpresas, además que cada una de tus sorpresas incluye algo ostentoso y yo no tengo como devolverte ´´la sorpresa´´

_Isabella quiero consentirte así que compórtate como una buena niña y no discutas.

_Okey- dijo refunfuñando

Llegue al edifico y aparque dentro de él

_Que hacemos aquí?

_Ya lo vas a ver.

Me baje del coche y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta pero cuando iba a dando la vuelta ya ella se había bajado, estaba enojada lo sabía, esperaba que aceptara el regalo que le estaba haciendo, no entendía su negativa para aceptar los regalos míos. A mí no me importaba si ella tenía dinero o no para retribuirme el regalo, era tonto que pensara de esa forma yo la amaba y quería darle lo mejor a ella y a Emma.

Le ofrecí mi mano y la tomo un poco recelosa. Subimos hasta el tercer piso, saque una pañoleta de la bolsa de mi pantalón y le vende los ojos, para que no pudiera ver nada hasta que entráramos al apartamento, no dijo nada cuando se los tape, la guie hasta hacerla entrar. Le quiete la pañoleta de los ojos. Espere unos segundos pero no dijo nada solo se quedó cayada, sin moverse.

_Te gusta?

_Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

_Y que estás pensando.

_Que compraste este departamento.

_Pues acertaste, es nuestro, lo compre para los tres, para Emma, para ti y a para mí.

_Edward no puedo creer que haya hecho esto.

Me angustie, su tono me decía que no le estaba gustando nada mi sorpresa.

_No te gusta?

_Me encanta, pero ya te había dicho que todavía es muy prematuro, y tú no me escuchaste.

_Si te escuche pero te quiero cerca, te quiero conmigo, Bella yo te amo sé qué te parece prematuro y que no estás de acuerdo, pero no quiero estar legos de ti ni un día amas, quiero que estemos juntos.

_Edward yo también te amo pero acabo de salir de una relación complicada por tomar decisiones apresuradas sin medir las consecuencias y te quiero demasiado para cometer ese mismo error contigo.

_Lo sé, sé que por el momento estas indecisa, que todavía no tienes las suficiente confianza, pero yo no soy James, Bella y lo sabes, lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, hacerlas feliz- me corregí a mí mismo.

_Todavía no entiendes, Edward amo tu forma de ser y lo que piensas hacer, pero no quiero que esto se arruine, no quiero apresurar más las cosas.

Suspire resignado, las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo esperaba, pero me quedaba un as bajo la manga.

_Bella mi amor ven aquí sentémonos- tome su mano y la bese- hagamos algo, intentémoslo, si no funciona y vemos que las cosas no se están dando bien, entonces seguimos como estamos ahora.

Lo pensó durante unos minutos me estaba poniendo muy ansioso quería saber que estaba pasando por esa cabecita.

_Está bien, pero con dos condición.

_Cuáles son?

_Que me comentes absolutamente todo y que me hagas el amor todas las noches- su sonrisa ilumino toda la habitación, podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos que me decía que estaba contenta, sabía que esto era lo mejor, quería cuidar de mis dos amores.

_Eso no hay que pedirlo.

La tome en brazos y la lleve a la habitación aquí estaba mi as bajo la manga había ido al apartamento por esto, había arreglado la habitación con velas aromáticas y rosas blancas. Su cara me lo dijo todo, estaba sorprendida.

Ataque su boca con un beso voraz, mordí su labio y metí mi lengua en su boca sin previo aviso, el beso era demandante, su sabor era inigualable era una especie de vainilla combinada con un toque de canela, por mi mente paso la conversación que habíamos tenido el postre que estaba preparando con Ángela, la acosté en la cama sin separar el beso, me separe un segundo para bajar por sus hombros, los mordí suavemente, la sentí suspirar entre mis brazos y decir mi nombre, se escuchaba tan bien. Quite su ropa con ansia y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía.

Sus senos me llamaban era un deleite, eran tan firmes y redondos, de un tono durazno, tome su pezón y lo envolví con mi lengua, lo mordí y lo chupe, hasta que se puso rojo y erecto, mientras mi mano acunaba su otro seno, cuando termine con los dos, empecé a bajar hacia su vientre, plano, sin ninguna imperfección , si me preguntara si Isabella había tenido un hijo, les diría que no, en su cuerpo no queda la mínima seña que dijera lo contrario, sople su ombligo.

_Edward ya.

_Ya que?

_No lo prolongues más muero por que me penetres.

_Estamos impacientes- y a decir verdad yo estaba peor o igual que ella, mi miembro palpitaba dentro de mi bóxer por su liberación.

Tenía que hacerla esperar un poco más, solo un poco más.

Baje con ansia hasta su entrepierna, abrí sus labios y vi el punto de su placer, tome su clítoris entre mis labios y lo chupe.

Metí mi dedo en su cavidad y bombee, como si la vida se me fuera en eso, mi amigo no iba a aguantar mucho más, así que tome sus piernas y la corrí hasta la horilla de la cama y me arrodille, para que mi pene quedara en la entrada de su sexo.

La penetre de una sola estocada, jadeo fuerte, estar dentro de ella es la mejor sensación que he sentido en mi vida, empecé a moverme, rápido y profundo, los dos estamos desesperados por nuestra liberación.

_Edward ya no puedo más, me voy a venir.

_Hazlo bebé, córrete para mí.

_Ah…más.

Su sexo empezó a palpitar alrededor de mí y se cerraba más y más, era tan estrecha, su liberación le dio paso a la mía y derrame toda mi semilla en su vientre.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la mi hombro, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, era entrecortada. Tome un respiro, antes de levantarme sus piernas estaban alrededor de mi cintura, así que la levante y la acosté del todo en la cama.

Me puse el bóxer que estaban tirados en el suelo, fui al baño, tome una toalla semihumeda, me devolví al dormitorio, abrí las piernas de mi bello ángel que se estaba quedando dormida. Limpie su intimidad, ella volvió su cara y me miro, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Me limpie yo y me acosté a su lado nos cobijamos con una sábana.

_Te amo.

_Yo igual.

_El apartamento es bellísimo, gracias aunque sigo diciendo que es demasiado.

_Ya no discutas más, llegamos a un acuerdo.

_Está bien- dijo con fastidio, la tome de la cintura y le di vuelta, deje su trasero pegado a mi resiente erección, le di un beso húmedo detrás de la oreja.

_Duerme, mañana iremos por Emma, yo hable con Marco de lo que iba hacer hoy-trascurrieron los minutos hasta que sentí su respiración compasada, sabía que estaba dormida, mañana le enseñaría el resto del apartamento.

Bella Pov

_Buenos días- dijo mi adonis dándome cálido beso, venía con una bandeja llena de fruta, pan, huevos con tocino.

_Buenos días.

_Te traje el desayuno, come mientras me baño, para irnos, hoy es tu día libre, tratare de salir más temprano, no prometo nada, sabes que estoy con el caso de Matías.

_Si mi amor está bien, yo voy a pasar las cosas de Emma y mías para acá, esto sabe muy bien.

_Eso sería excelente, voy a bañarme para mostrarte la habitación de Emma.

_Si ve.

Me quede sola en la habitación terminando de comer, ayer había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, habíamos hecho el amor tres veces, no podía negarlo estaba emocionada con el apartamento, me parecía demasiado ostentoso para nosotros tres, pero no debía olvidar que Edward venia de una buena familia y estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Desde el juicio de James estaba yendo a terapias, el primer día me negué a hablar había demasiadas cosas que no quería que nadie supiera la Dra. Senna como la llamaba desde que me decidí a tener confianza y abrirme, ella me había dado muchos consejos, me había ayudado bastante.

Me sentí mas confiada, sentía como por minutos podía volver hacer esa antigua Bella, claro aunque siempre estaba esa espinita de desconfianza, que me susurraba que no era lo suficientemente hermosa ni buena para tener a Edward a mi lado.

Después de lo del juicio, habíamos celebrado acción de gracias con la familia de Edward y después nos quedamos de ver en casa de Marco.

Emma era otro tema, como me había dolido ver a mi bebé sufrir por el mal nacido de su padre, lloraba dormida y tenía pesadillas, me costaba mucho dormirla, estaba triste lo podía ver en sus ojitos de vez en cuando me preguntaba por su papá, que si alguna vez lo volvería a ver, yo trataba de tranquilizarle diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y explicándole un poquito para que entendiera en su pequeño mundo que había pasado.

Edward trataba de distraerla, aunque ella le decía papi, yo sabía que ese pequeño huequito estaba ahí y que le dolía.

Mi querido amor salió del baño, se veía tan sexy con su toalla anudada a la cintura y pequeñas gotas de agua bajando por su abdomen perdiéndose en su V.

Tenía que salir de la habitación si no terminaría encima de él, entre al baño y la ve mi cara y dientes, arregle mi cabello en una coleta alta, salí, Edward se estaba poniendo una camisa color rosa y su traje de un color beige claro.

_Vamos para que veas el cuarto de Emma.

Tome su mano y fuimos a la famosa recamara.

Tenía una E de madera y de color verde en la puerta, cuando entre me quede asombrada, en la habitación todo era de madera, me hizo gracia una pequeña escalera que había en el borde de la cama para que mi princesa se subiera, la alfombra era de un color verde, igual que la pared que daba al cabecero de la cama, el edredón de la cama era de color ver y en el centro de la misma había una muñeca, la habitación era hermosa.

_No llores amor, todo está bien- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Edward recogió la lagrima que surcaba por mi mejilla.

_Es que todo es tan bonito.

_Mi madre lo decoro.

Edward me abrazo por detrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Las amo, quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa de Marco, para que recojas tus cosas?

_No, ve a trabajar, vas a llegar tarde, yo me encargo de todo, te amo, gracias por todo.

_Te amo, las veo más tarde.

Tomo su maletín y se fue, realmente lo amaba, Emma se iba a volver loca cuando viera u recamara, la recamara en la casa de Marco era igual de hermosa, pero ella se había tenido que esconder en el closet y sabía que eso le traía malos recuerdos.

Entre a la recamara que compartiríamos Edward y yo, con lo que paso ayer no tuve tiempo de poder detallarla como hubiera querido, era de un color blanco con negro, era igual de hermosa que la Emma, la cama era grande y bastante cómoda.

Tome una ducha y cuando caí en cuenta de que no tenía nada que ponerme, salí con una toalla anudada al cuerpo, esperaba que Edward tuviera alguna camisa que me quedara por lo menos decente.

Abrí una puerta negra que estaba del lado derecho del dormitorio y me encontré con un montón de prendas de mujer, iba a matar a Edward, tome un jeans y una blusa color azul oscuro pegada al cuerpo, agarre mi bolso y tome un taxi, cuando llegue a la casa de Marco, eran como las 11, Emma todavía no llegaría a la casa.

_Hola Clara, como estas?

_Bien y usted señorita?

_Clara- le dije con voz de desaprobación- y estoy bien gracias.

_Me alegro.

_Clara sabes si Marco esta?

_Si está en el despacho si no me equivoco.

_Gracias.

Fui directo al despacho y toque tres veces, escuche un leve pase, cuando entre Marco estaba en el ordenador.

_Hola princesa, como te fue anoche?

_De eso quiero hablar, sabias todo y no me dijiste nada.

_Lo siento mi niña Edward me prohibió decirte, lo siento, pero cuéntame, cuál era la sorpresa?

_ Edward compro un apartamento para Emma, él y yo.

Vi su cara de desilusión, hay….. Me odiaba por esto, no quería alegarme de él.

_Mi niña ven aquí-tome la mano que me ofreció- sabía que esto en algún momento pasaría, los pajarillos tienen que volar fuera del nido, y yo lo entiendo, tu lo amas y mereces ser feliz, solo que meda tristeza de quedarme solo nuevamente.

Sentí con sus últimas palabras que mi corazón se rompía, él me había ayudado tanto y yo lo dejaba solo, era una desgraciada.

_Bella mi niña no te sientas culpable, está bien.

_Te prometo que voy a venir todos los fines de semana y las noches que Edward tenga guardia me quedare contigo.

_Está bien, no te preocupes por nada estás haciendo lo mejor para Emma.

_Marco tengo mucho miedo a equivocarme.

_No lo aras, estas tomando las decisiones que te parecen correctas, yo te apoyo.

_Te quiero.

_Yo también mi niña.

Salí del despacho, recogí solo lo necesario, así como se la había prometido a Marco así lo haría, espere a Emma, juntas nos despedimos de Marco y salimos a nuestra nueva vida o quizá aventura?

* * *

><p>Beakis: así son de manipuladores los hombres lo bueno fue que el plan no le salió también como ellos esperaban, espero te guste el capi, gracias por tus buenos deseos mi bebita ya está en mis brazos.<p>

Janalez: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado, vamos a ver que va hacer Tanya en el próximo capi.

Yuliette twilight: amiga espero te guste el capi, estamos listas para ir a ver a Amanecer ll, mucha fuerza, se te quiere.

Chicas sé que me he ausentado bastante lo siento, pro mi bebé consume mi tiempo, además estoy terminando el cole, dentro de unos días ya estaré libre y poder escribir y actualizar más rápido un beso a todas se les quiere.

Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, y también a las que me agregan en favoritos y alertas.

Isabella Cullen 17.


	19. Chapter 19

Este capitulo es dedicado a Beakis, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.

Capitulo 19.

Bella Pov

Cuando llegamos a la casa, corrección a nuestra casa, le explique a Emma que esta seria nuestra nueva casa de ahora en adelante. En sus ojitos pude ver la confusión de lo que yo le estaba diciendo eran demasiados cambios para tan poco tiempo.

_Mami, no entiendo porque vamos a vivir ahora aquí y no en la casa de mi abuelo Marco.

_Bebé, te acuerdas que te dije que cuando las personas se amán, forman una familia.

_Sí.

_Bueno ahora seremos tú, Edward y yo, una familia.

_ ¿Y el abuelo Marco?

_El sigue siendo tu abuelo, cuando Edward no pueda venir porque está ayudando a otros niños. Tu y yo nos iremos a quedar donde abuelo Marco, ¿te parece la idea?

_Sip…- ver su sonrisa era increíble, jamás me cansaría de verla- ¿Y voy a dormir contigo?

_No, tú tienes tu propia habitación, ¿quieres verla?

_Si, vamos- tiro de mi mano hasta llegar al pasillo.

_Es la puerta a mano derecha.

_¿La que tiene una E en grande?

_Si mi amor esa- antes de que pudiera terminar si quiera la frase ya Emma estaba adentro inspeccionando su habitación. Me pare en el lumbral de la puerta y me quede mirando como tocaba todo la muñeca encima de la cama, las lámparas.

_¿Te gusta?

_Si mami mucho.

_Me alegro.

_¿Y esas puertas?

_No sé, vamos a ver- abrí la puerta que estaba al lado derecho ese era el baño, tenía un tina y ducha por separado.

Edward había pensado en todo, salimos del baño y nos adentramos en otra puerta, literalmente me quede con la boca abierta el closet de Emma era increíblemente grande y estaba lleno hasta decir basta.

Iba a matar a Edward, quien sabe cuántos miles de dólares se había gastado en todo esto, suspire pesadamente, no podía discutir con él, lo mejor sería no pensar en el gasto que había hecho.

Emma grito cuando vio toda la ropa.

_Mami, mami mira todo esto, ¿es todo para mí?

_Si amor es todo tuyo.

_Sí – dijo.

_Mi amor, ¿porque no te pones hacer los deberes y mientras yo hago la comida, y de paso me acompañas un rato?

_Si vamos.

La puse hacer sus deberes mientras yo preparar la cena, habíamos almorzado con Marco, cuando Emma termino de hacer sus deberes, le deje que fuera a ver caricaturas.

Estaba terminando hacer la cena, cuando escuche el grito de Emma, corrí hacia la sala, pensando que le había pasado algo, pero me encontré con la imagen más hermosa del mundo, Emma estaba en los brazos de Edward pero en posición vertical mientras él tenía su cara hundida en su pancita haciéndole cosquilla.

Cuando me vio le dio un descanso a Emma, y camino así mí, sus ojos tenían un increíble brillo de felicidad, en se precisó momento me di cuenta de que este era mi lugar, todo en el gritaba que debía estar ahí sin importar que, sin pensar en el futuro, sin mirar atrás, solo a mi pequeña familia, que en este momento me regalaba una escena maravillosa. Había llegado temprano, lo amaba tanto, era el hombre perfecto.

Toco mis labios en un suave beso, le devolví el beso con todas las ganas.

_ ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

_Bien y a mis damitas, ¿cómo les fue donde Marco?

_Bien, hable con él y llegamos a un acuerdo, verdad Emma

_Síííííí- dijo alargando la i

_ ¿Y cuál es ese acuerdo?, si se puede saber

_Bueno, decidimos que cuando tu estuvieras de guardia que son dos noches a la semana, nos iríamos a dormir a casa de Marco

_Eso es genial así no están solas aquí.

_Sí.

_¿Vamos a ver una película sí, sí, sí?

_Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo

_Ve, mientras tanto Emma y yo vamos a buscar la película

Cuando nos reunimos los tres nos pusimos a ver la película que escogió Emma, La princesa y él sapo.

Edward estaba recostado en el sillón con su pierna estirada yo pegando mi espalda en su pecho y Emma acostada en mis piernas.

Emma estaba ensimismada en su película mientras que mi adorado novio tenía mi oreja entre sus dientes y daba pequeños mordisco.

Edward sabía muy bien lo que me hacía sentir cada vez que hacia eso, así que sutilmente me levante y les dije que serviría la mesa, más tarde me las cobraría.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y Emma nos empezó a platicar sobre su día.

Cuando termino de cenar pidió permiso para levantarse de la mesa e ir a su habitación.

_ ¿Bella quiero proponerte algo?

_Dime.

_Sé que el dinero que tenías guardado era para ir a ver a tus padre ¿cierto?

_Sí es cierto.

_Bueno dentro de 10 días es navidad y ya habíamos hablamos de que queríamos unas vacaciones yo pensé que podríamos pasar esos días haya y pasar año nuevo aquí, si tú quieres obvio

_Me encantaría, es una maravillosa idea Edward, Emma sale mañana del materno.

_Yo salgo mañana de trabajar saque vacaciones para esta época, que te parece si nos vamos el sábado.

_Seria genial, solo tengo que coordinar con Marco y ya está. Gracias Edward.

_Con mucho gusto amor.

_Tengo miedo.

_ ¿De qué amor?

_ ¿Cómo voy a verlos a los ojos después de tantos años, sin llamarlos y sin verlos?

_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ellos?

Flash Back

Tenía como tres meses de estar viviendo aquí, iba a cumplir 7 meses de embarazo, ya James me había empezado a golpear, llame a mi casa, me acuerdo que ese día, James me había tirado la comida encima porque no le había gustado.

Estaba deprimida, muy triste, trataba de no llorar por el bien de Emma, pero no lo lograba, llame a la comisaria primero, porque mi mamá no me hablaba, así que para evitarle un disgusto llamaba a mi papá, como no me contestaron, llame a mi casa quería saber si todo estaba bien, al tercer timbrazo mi mamá me contesto.

_ ¿Bueno?

_Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

_Estoy bien, ¿qué quieres?

_Solo quería saber cómo estaban.

_Sabes Isabella, deberías de dejar de llamar, no crees que ya es suficiente el daño que nos has hecho, eras todo para mí la luz de mis ojos, mi compañera, mi bebé. Siempre soñé que serias una gran Ballestita, que te casarías y después tendrías hijos, y los vería crecer.

_Lo siento- para este momento las lágrimas corrían a mares por mis mejillas.

_No Isabella la que más lo siente soy yo porque aunque estuviera enojada contigo, te hubiera perdonado y jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te hubiera dejado ir, a una ciudad en la que no conocías a nadie que te apoye y te cuide, porque sabes todas las madres tenemos un sexto sentido y aunque engañes a tu padre diciéndole que estas bien, siento que no lo estás. Pero tú tomaste una decisión sin tomarnos en cuenta así que ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

_Mamá yo….

_No Isabella no me digas nada y solo te voy a decir la última cosa, tu papá está enfermo, tiene estrés y el azúcar elevado, no te echo la culpa pero tú y yo sabemos que él ha empeorado desde que te fuiste, así que te voy a pedir el favor de que no lo estreses más y que vivas con las decisiones que tomaste.

_Tienes razón lo siento en serio, no volveré a llamar, solo quería que supieran que es una niña- iba colgar cuando escuche que pronunció.

_Bella espera, hija te amo- pero para el final de su frase, yo ya había colgado, ella tenía razón, mi pobre padre, que había dado todo por mí, y yo lo único que hacía era hacerlo sufrir, la decisión estaba tomada no lo volvería a llamar.

Fin del flash back

_Así fue y desde entonces estoy juntando dinero para ir a verlos y pedirles una disculpa, pero ahora no sé cómo reaccionarán.

_Bella, pero tu papá está bien, ¿cierto?

_Sí, tengo un amigo de Forks, que es policía en el reserva de La Push y pues su papá es amigo del mío y yo lo llamo cada que puedo para preguntar cómo están.

_Bueno eso es un punto a nuestro favor.

_Tenía planeado ir hace dos años, había guardado el dinero en el armario de Emma, pero James se metió en el cuarto de Emma él sabía que yo guardaba el dinero ahí así que lo busco hasta que lo encontró y se lo robo.

_Lo odio Bella, no sabes cuánto.

_Créeme Edward nadie lo puede odiar más que yo.

_Bueno dejemos el pasado atrás y empecemos a planear las vacaciones, Emma estará encanta de ver a sus abuelos y yo estaré muriéndome de los nervios de ver a mis suegros.

Mi risa inundó la habitación, de solo imaginar a Rennée, preguntándole a Edward un millón de cosas, y a mi papá viéndole con una cara muy seria.

_Tranquilo ellos no muerden.

_No, mi amor pero tu papá es policía y tiene un arma- lo dijo con un toque de humor y seriedad en su voz que hizo que soltara mi risa hasta que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, Edward estaba loco sabía que mis papás lo adorarían.

_Ya deja de imaginar cosas y planeemos las cosas bien.

Nos quemas un rato más en el comedor y después, Edward me ayudo a lavar la vajilla, fuimos al cuarto de Emma y la mande a bañarse, cuando estuvo lista Edward ya estaba sentado en la mecedora y con un libro de cuentos en las manos. Se lo leyó a Emma mientras yo le cepillaba el cabello. La arropamos y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

_Me voy a bañar- me dijo Edward.

_Está bien.

Cuando se metió a bañar, yo me encerré en el armario, hoy mientras estaba buscando la ropa para ir a casa de Marco encontré un par de gavetas llenas con lencería de encaje, me las iba a cobrar por lo de hoy en la tarde lo haría sudar como nunca.

Me puse un conjunto color azul rey, la parte de abajo era una pequeña tanguita de encaje transparente, unas pequeñas flores daban el efecto de sujetar las tiritas que conformaban la tanga y un sujetador a juego con los mismo detalles, solo que en las copas lo cubría el mismo encaje del triángulo que cubría mi intimidad y con un hermoso lazo en el centro. Me puse unos tacones de vértigo, que no quería saber de quién eran ni cuenta constaban porque probablemente los hubiera dejado donde los encontré pero conociendo a Alice como la conocía serian de algún diseñador famoso.

Me puse una bata de seda blanca y me senté en la coqueta, peine mi cabello en suaves ondas y me perfume, humecte mi cuerpo con una crema de la lavanda. Cuando estaba terminado de hacerlo Edward salió por la puerta del baño con su habitual pantalón de dormir.

Me senté en la cama mientras lo miraba secarse el cabello, no se había percatado de que me encontraba en tacones, así que abrí mi bata disimuladamente, crucé mi pierna y tosí delicadamente, Edward levanto la mirada y tuve la satisfacción de verlo tragar grueso y poner los ojos como platos, estaba segura que estaban a punto de salirse de las cuencas.

Sonreí sensualmente y aprisione mi labio inferir entre mis dientes.

Edward camino hacia mí, sus pasos eran de depredador, sus ojos se estaban poniendo oscuros, en ellos había lujuria y hambre.

Cuando llego hasta mí, intento besarme y ponerse encima de mí, pero puse mi mano en su pecho, el contacto entre ambos era como una explosión, había demasiada tención sexual, mi corazón galopaba y luchaba por no salirse de mi pecho, mis mejillas estaban encendidas, mi sexo estaba empapado y esperando por algún tipo de roce, lo sentía palpitar. Era hora de comenzar el juego.

La mano en su pecho lo descoloco, así que actué rápidamente y lo tome de la mano, para voltearlo y acostarlo en la cama, en sus ojos podía ver la confusión y la curiosidad. Lo bese y me posicione sobre él, el beso estaba cargado de necesidad y ansia, cuando Edward iba a profundizar el beso, corrí mi boca y la oriente hacia su cuello, lo bese y pase mi lengua por él, hasta llegar a su hombro, di pequeños besitos húmedos en todo su estómago y su maldita V me mataba, así que puse mi mano en su bajo vientre y empecé a bajar su pantalón.

Bese todo lo que quedaba al descubierto hasta llegar a su masculinidad, cuando la tome entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso en su glande.

_¿Bella que haces?

_Sh…..- con mi mirada le di a entender que se callara.

Me ti su longitud en mi boca y comencé a bajar y subir, suave y torturosamente, sus gemidos eran lo más erótico que había escuchado en mi vida, para este momento mi braga estaban totalmente empapada, así que aumente la velocidad en mis mamadas, sentí como su cuerpo empezada a contraerse e intentó quitarme pero no lo deje quería sentir su semilla en mi boca.

Cuando exploto, traje todo sin dejar una sola gota, me incorpore y sonreí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados creo que todavía no se recobra de su orgasmo, cuando abrió sus ojos, en ellos vi amor, sus hermosos pozos verdes, la dulzura en ellos me volvía loca.

_Te amo, eres increíble, amo a esta Bella- agarro mi brazo y me atrajo hasta su pecho.

Pero no se lo permite.

_¿Qué pasa?

_No pasa nada, solo que me voy a vengar por lo que hiciste mientras estábamos en la sala con Emma, esto apenas comienza.

Su cara me expresaba lo que no podía con su boca, mis palabras lo habían dejado total y absolutamente desconcertado.

Tome sus manos y las puse a cada lado de su cabeza y le dije con voz fuerte y decisiva, que quien sabe de dónde la saque pero me salió.

_Si tu intestas tocarme paro, ¿ok?- dije con una pequeña y sexy sonrisa.

_Como usted ordene, soy todo suyo- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Empecé por quitarme el brasear, mientras daba pequeños besitos en sus labios, me levante de la cama y me quite la tanga junto con los zapatos, pude ver que su masculinidad volvía a crecer poco a poco igual que mi deseo por él, me volví a posicionar a horcadas de él, y frote mi sexo caliente y deseoso contra el suyo.

Creando un exquisito toque que nos llevó a soltar un par de gemidos de ansiedad, así estuvimos un par de segundos más hasta que decidí que ya había sido demasiada espera.

Volví a tomar su miembro entre mis manos y lo coloque en la entrada de mi sexo, empecé a bajar lentamente, escuchar de su boca sus gemidos y verlo como abría y cerraba los puños me ponía muchísimo más excitada, empecé a moverme suavemente, en un vaivén sensual.

_¿Ya….puedo…tocarte…?

Lo único que hice fue mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, en un movimiento rápido y sin salir de mí, rodamos sobre el colchón.

Y comienza a penetrarme rápida e intensamente, su respiración esta en mi cuello, jadeando y besándome, ya no podía aguantar mas, explote en un intenso orgasmo, mi sexo se contrajo y apretó su pene, dándole su propia liberación.

Callo exhausto en mí pecho, toque sus cabellos y los enrede en mis dedos, rodo hacia su lado de la cama para que yo no tuviera que sostener su peso.

_Te amo, lo sabes,¿ cierto?- sus palabras acariciaron cada letra de su frase, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

_Lo sé yo también, con todo mi corazón.

_¿Cómo te va con Senna? – hablar de este tema con él me pone nerviosa, todavía poseía ciertos secretos solo para mí.

_Bien.

_¿Y con Emma? ¿Cómo se tomó el cambio de casa?

_Pues en un principio estaba confundida y mientras yo cocinaba me hizo un montón de preguntas, pero se lo tomo bien.

_Eso es genial quería que se sintiera en casa, ¿y usted Señora Swan como se siente en esta casa?

_Señor Cullen me siento muy bien, Edward eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

_Y ustedes a mí.

Conversamos durante unos minutos más y después nos acostamos a dormir, dormía tranquila en sus brazos, pero preocupada en mi mente, pasado mañana vería a mis padres no sabía que iba a pasar con esto, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y ellos aceptaran a Emma.

* * *

><p>Hola mis niñas, ¿como estan?, les tengo una sorpresa se que últimamente he estado un poco distante con la historia pues bueno tiene su recompensa este el primer capitulo de una maratón publicare de día de por medio.<p>

Espero les guste se les quiere, dejen sus comentarios, son la gasolina para mi imaginación.

Beakis:

Veres si la aprovecha, gracias por tus buenos deseos y comentarios y por siempre apoyarme, espero y disfrutes la maráton.

Yuliette06:

Gracias amiga, espero te guste.

A todas esas lectoras silenciosas y las que me agragan a favoritos y alertas, gracias se les quiere.

Isabella Cullen 17


	20. Chapter 20

Este capitulo es dedicado a todas las lectoras silenciosas y los que me agragan a favoritos y alertas.

Capítulo 20

Bella Pov:

_¿Estamos listos?

_Si – se escuchó la voz de Edward desde el pasillo.

Eran las tres de la mañana, si queríamos llegar a Forks teníamos que apurarnos, el vuelo hacia Seattle saldría a las 4:30 a.m.

_Bueno vamos.

_Mami tengo sueño- Emma venia caminando hacia la puerta frotando sus ojitos.

_Bebé cuando nos montemos en el avión podrás dormir.

_¿Porque papá no me lleva alzada?

_Mi amor, porque llevo el equipaje.

Salimos de la casa, cuando salimos tomamos un taxi que nos llevara al aeropuerto, cuando estuvimos sentados en él avión, me puse más nerviosa dentro de aproximadamente 8 horas vería a mis padres, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Edward había comprado boletos para primera clase, así que salimos antes, Emma durmió durante todo el trayecto.

Pero como New York le lleva 3 horas a Seattle cuando llegamos eran las 6:30 a.m.

Tomamos un desayuno y nuestro equipaje, salimos en busca de la avioneta que nos llevaría a Port Angeles, Edward se pasó tranquilizando a Emma durante todo el vuelo, cuando llegamos a Port Angeles, había un hombre de traje con un letrero de que decía Señor Cullen. Supuse que sería el señor del Car Rental.

De hecho lo era, nos llevó hacia el coche que sería nuestro durante las próximas 10 días, si todo salía bien, el trayecto hasta Forks duro 1 hora nos hospedamos en el Hotel, comimos algo.

_¿Mami porque no podemos ir contigo hoy?

_Porque tus abuelitos y yo necesitamos hablar de cosas de grandes.

_Pero yo quiero conocerlos

_Yo se mi amor, pero quédate con papá y cuando yo los llame entonces tú y papá se van para la casa de los abuelos.

_Está bien- me encantaba verla haciendo pucheros.

_¿No te quieres quedar conmigo?- pero más me encantaba ver a Edward haciendo pucheros.

_Si papi si quiero.

_Nos llamas, ten cuidado por favor Bella.

_Sí señor, los amo- le di un beso a cada uno, tome mis cosas y me fui.

Me subí al coche, lo arranque y salí del aparcamiento, cada vez que me acercaba más a la casa de mis padres mi corazón latía más fuerte, no quería enfrentar esto pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer, cuando entre a mi calle y vi la patrulla de mi papá, unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas las limpie rápidamente no quería llorar hoy, no quería que me vieran así.

Respire hondo y busque paz interior que no tenía mi mente era un caos, tome una última bocanada y baje del coche, era una Prado 2012 bastante elegante, en color champan.

La casa estaba intacta tal y como la recordaba, el pasadizo que daba hacia la puerta principal, me trajo muchísimos recuerdos de infancia, mi papá y yo jugando en el jardín, mi madre enseñándome a plantar quien sabe que planta rara que al final termino ahojada por el montón de agua que le echamos. Eran recuerdos felices.

Cuando llegue a las escaleras de mi casa, cuadre mis hombros, iba a tocar la puerta, levante mi mano, pero me arrepentí, era una cobarde, tanto desear estar aquí y ahora que estaba aquí me había vuelto una gallina.

Isabella Swan no era así, había pasado demasiado para ahora acobardarme de esta forma, Senna me lo había dicho: Bella eres una mujer fuerte e independiente que tuvo que aprender a madurar, eres valiente, puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, no lo dudes.

Alce mi barbilla y toque el timbre.

Escuche los pasos de mi madre sabía que eran de ella por el pequeño tacón que usaba para estar en la casa, abrió la puerta y por ella apareció una mujer de piel blanca y ojos cansados y algunas arrugas en su rostro y una sorpresa reflejada en él, su cabello cortado finamente a la altura de su barbilla, su mano tapaba su boca y por sus mejilla corrían lágrimas.

Su cuerpo delgado y su vestido bien arreglado, esa era mi madre siempre vanidosa y arreglada aunque estuviera en casa.

Abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, mi cerebro no registraba ninguna palabra coherente, vi su expresión cambiar de la sorpresa al amor y por fin después de tantos años pude escuchar la voz de mi madre.

_¿Bella, Mi Bella?

_Si mamá, tu Bella.

_Oh…- Salió de la casa y me abrazo, sentir sus brazos cálidos rodeando mi cuerpo, fue como volver a poner mi alma en su lugar. Y me solté a llorar como si de una niña se tratara y estuviera llorando por cualquier tontería.

Desde adentro se escuchó la voz de mi padre.

_Renée, ¿quién es?

_Pasa mi amor, tu papá tiene que saber que estas aquí.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

_Charlie ven aquí- dijo mi mamá.

_¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Papá andaba con su usual uniforme y podía ver que había envejecido, su cara era un poema, lo extrañe tanto desde sus caricias hasta sus regaños.

_No no puede ser…..

_Si papi si puede ser sí estoy aquí.

_No…- nunca había visto llorar a mi papá, me lance a sus brazos, el me acogió en ellos como si lo hubiera hecho durante los años de ausencia, beso mi cabeza, mis piernas fallaron, él lo sintió, así como si yo no pesara nada me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo al sofá.

Limpio mis lágrimas, me repitió cuanto me amaba y lo mucho que me había extrañado, mi madre se fue a la cocina y me tendió un vaso con agua.

_Bella mi niña tienes que calmarte, respira profundo mi amor.

Hice lo que me dijo y tome unos sorbos de agua, mi papá acariciaba mi espalda haciendo círculos en ella.

Me tendió su pañuelo, para que limpiara las lágrimas y mi nariz, cuando logre calmarme, lo primero que salió de mi boca fue:

_Lo siento, siento todo lo que los hec….

_Sh…, no mi amor no, no te disculpes, aquí la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, nunca debí decirte eso por teléfono, ¿me perdonas?

_Mamita no tienes que disculparte por nada, tenías toda la razón.

_Bueno ya basta de tantas disculpas, quiero que me cuentes todo, ¿dónde está mi nieta?

_Papi ella está bien y está aquí, pero antes de traerla necesito hablar con ustedes, si les voy a contar todo pero necesito que me digan primero, ¿cómo están ustedes?

Mi mamá, se sentó al lado de nosotros, mi papá me puso entre ellos dos me sentía como una niña de nueve años, mi mamá tomo mi cabello entre sus manos y comenzó a peinarlo.

_Mi niña hemos estado bien, cuéntanos ¿qué paso contigo?

Trague saliva, era el momento de la verdad, les iba a contar todo lo que había pasado durante estos años.

_Pues después que me comporte como una estúpida, no mucho después supe la verdad, cuando llegue New York empezó el infierno, él comenzó a….. a….a golpearme- mi papá se levantó del sofá como una bala.

_¿Que te hizo qué?

_Papá no te alteres déjame que termine de contarte por favor- respiro profundamente y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

_Yo lo sabía, yo sentía que algo no estaba bien- dijo mi mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿estabas embarazada cuando empezó a golpearte?

_Si papi- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente- tuve que empezar a buscar trabajo, a los tres días de a ver llegado a New York, encontré trabajo en un restaurante al principio me costo adaptarme, pero Marco, es el dueño del restaurante, él me ayudó mucho me trato como una hija, y me cuido, pero yo era demasiado ciega, no quería aceptar que James no iba a cambiar nunca,

Todos los años me proponía venir a verlos pero él me robaba el dinero o la niña se enfermaba o me amenazaba, entonces Emma entro al preescolar, y yo tenía que pagar los materiales, su merienda y la comida de la casa además de pagar todas las cuentas de la casa, trabajaba dos turnos, hasta que hace unos dos meses alguien me hizo abrir los ojos, ya no soportaba más estar con él.

James me hizo cosas que es mejor no contar, además ya no sirve de nada, logre salir de la casa, cuando él no estaba y después de que me instale en la casa de Marco, James llego y me golpeo e intento violarme, pero ese alguien que me hizo abrir los ojos me salvo y James lo metieron a la cárcel, ahora ya no tengo miedo, salí del hoyo en el que me había sumergido durante años, sé que se deben de estar preguntando que porque pasaron tantos años para que yo recapacitara, no lo hice porque la Isabella que estaba aquí se murió él se encargó de matarla y junto con ella todo su valentía y sus ganas de vivir lo único que me mantenía con vida era Emma, sabía que no podía dejarla sola.

Mis padres tenían sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, y por mi rostro corrían libremente.

_¿Emma es el nombre de la niña?

_Si papi ese es el nombre de ella, está ansiosa por conocerlos.

_Tengo que agradecerle a ese alguien, ¿vino contigo, es una amiga?

_No papi no es una amiga es mi novio su nombre de Edward y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- la cara de mi papá cambio inmediatamente

_Lo mismo me dijiste de James y mira como termino todo.

_Papi Edward no es así, vas a ver cuándo lo conozcas que te va a caer bien, es todo lo que siempre soñaste para tu niña.

_Déjala Charlie Bella aprendió la lección, si ella dice que es una buena persona lo es, Bella si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que decirme y te ayudaremos, no tenemos mucho dinero pero en algo podemos ayudar, ¿que estas estudiando?

_Mami yo no termine el bachiller.

_Mi nena, bueno vamos a ver qué podemos hacer con eso- mi papá estaba muy callado sentado en la sofá mirando por la ventana.

_Sabes Bella que es lo que más odio de todo esto, es la impotencia de saber que no pude hacer nada para detener lo que estaba pasando.

_Papá no fue tu culpa fue toda mía por ser tonta e ilusa.

_Porque no viniste, nosotros te hubiéramos ayudados.

_Mami, James me tenía amenazada no podía venir, el dinero que ganaba con muchas horas de trabajo, era para Emma si no es que James me lo robaba o me pegaba para quitármelo y usarlo para comprar drogas.

Cuando tome un poco de valor y deje de ver mis manos vi las caras de mis papas, la cara de mi papá esta roja, tenía los puños cerrados y los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que no dejaba correr.

Mi madre lloraba y me acariciaba la pierna.

_Espero que le den una condena bastante grande a ese desgraciado.

_Jasper el cuñado de Edward dice que estará un temporada en la cárcel tiene más cargos en su contra. Solo quiero que sepan que los extrañe mucho y que si ustedes me dejan entrar nuevamente en sus vidas yo tratare de no decepcionarlos más.

_Eso espero, Isabella mírame- levante la vista inmediatamente- yo fui quien cuido de tus sueños cuando eras un bebé, fui yo quien te llevo a tu primera clase de ballet cuando tenías 1 año y medio, fui yo quien te llevo a tu primer día de escuela, fui yo quien limpio tus lágrimas, cuando tenías peleas con James; Fui yo quien compartió alegrías y tristezas, quien te vio crecer y hacerte madre porque ahora lo veo, puedo admirar con mucho orgullo, el hecho de que te hayas convertido en una gran madre. Así que no preguntes cosas absurdas porque las puertas de esta casa siempre, escúchame bien siempre estarán abiertas para ti y para nieta.

Eran imposible pero seguía llorando, sus palabras me habían hecho sentirme otra vez la Isabella amada por sus padres, ya no era la chica sola y lastimada por la vida y sus malas decisiones.

Estuvimos hablando por unas dos horas más diciéndonos cuanto nos queríamos y nos habíamos extrañado.

_¿Cómo te fue en el parto?

_Bueno yo me retiro, a ver mi partido- mi madre y yo reímos en la cocina, mientras veíamos a mi papá perderse en el salón.

_Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer:

Flash Back:

Era domingo en la noche y yo estaba en sentada en la caja cobrando porque Marco me había dicho que me fuera de licencia por maternidad hacía ya un mes, pero eso significaba estar con James todo el día, con temor y creo que hacía más esfuerzo en la casa que en el trabajo y tenía que pagar las cosas que le había comprado a Emma, me levante un segundo para ir a atender una mesa personalmente, esa noche estábamos cortos de personal, en se momento sentí una contracción bastante fuerte, pensé que eran las Braxton Hicks, el doctor que veía mi embarazo me lo había explicado, no le di importancia, cuando salimos del restaurante a eso de las 11 de la noche, llegue a casa y James estaba sentado en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano y el control de la tele en el otro.

_Hola

_Hola

Por lo general nunca me saludaba así que me di cuenta de que estaba de buenas, le calenté de la comida que había traído del restaurante, se la comió y me dio las gracias eso era una novedad, le dije que me iría a bañar, seguía sintiendo las contracciones pero eran cada media hora o cuarenta minutos, salí del baño me puse la pijama y me dirigí al cuarto, cuando llegue a la recamara ya James estaba ahí.

Se estaba alistando para irse, no le pregunte a donde ni le dije nada, la última vez que le dije algo me había quedado un ojo morado.

Como a las 4 de la mañana me desperté no se algún ruido me despertó, pero sentí algo así que baje la vista y me di cuenta que había botado el tapón mucoso, la puerta se abrió era James, pero hoy no venía drogado, venia tomada pero no en exceso, eso era raro, cuando me vio despierta me pregunto:

_¿Qué haces despierta?- su voz era dura y autoritaria, rogaba para que no me pegara esta noche, si tenía que ir al hospital se darían cuenta y me quitarían a Emma por no vivir en un ambiente adecuado.

_Escuche ruido y me levante- abrió las sabanas para acostarse y vio la sangre en ella.

_¿Qué es eso?- pude notar cierto timbre de pánico en su voz

_Es el tapón mucoso lo acabo de soltar, creo que la bebé va a nacer hoy.

_¿Te vas a ir ya para el hospital?

_¿No vas a venir conmigo?

_Obviamente no, no seas tonta, no quiero ver como esa cosa sale de tu interior estoy seguro que jamás volvería a tocarte- me sentí muy triste y sola, y pensé en mi madre y mi papá, no quería llorar frente a él pero no pude evitarlo.

_Creo que ya me voy entonces.

_¿Y ahora porque lloras? estúpida.

_Porque tengo miedo.

_Mira a mí no me importa si tiene miedo o no, tú te metiste en esto solita, no te cuidaste y este fue el resultado.

_Lo sé- le di la razón porque ya había probado sus golpes por no darle la razón.

_¿Necesitas algo?- seguro vio en mi cara lo asustada que estaba y se apiado de mí.

_Sí mi bolso y el de la bebé.

_Antes de irte me arreglas la cama, cámbiale las sabanas no me voy a acostar con esa porquería ahí.

Era un desgraciado, cambie las sabanas, y cambie mi ropa sintiendo las contracciones cada 20 minutos.

Me trajo los bolsos y tomo sus vaqueros y una camiseta, se puso los bolsos en el hombro, iba a ir conmigo, recapacito, estaba saltando por dentro.

_¿Vas a venir conmigo, verdad?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

_No seas estúpida, te estoy tratando así porque estoy feliz de que la cosa esa vaya a nacer ya, espero que recuperes la forma rápido, porque si no te vas a quedar sola, además de que pareces una ballena.

Sus palabras me dolieron muchísimo más que las contracciones que estaba sintiendo.

Bajamos las escaleras, tomo mi mano mientras las bajábamos, cuando llegamos a final del edificio, paro un taxi y puso los bolsos a dentro y me ayudo a entrar.

_Hasta luego.

Y se fue, me dejo sola, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, le dije al taxista el nombre del hospital, cuando llegamos me pasaron inmediatamente al consultorio del doctor para saber cuántos centímetros tenia, cuando llegue al hospital tenía 4 cm.

Pasaron 18 horas de labor de parto y pero yo no sentí mucho dolor hasta que tuve 6 cm eso fue como a las 2 de la tarde, la doctora, hizo una separación de membranas y me dieron oxitócina para acelerar las contracciones.

Me movía mucho y el interno que estaba monitoreando no escuchaba el corazón de la bebé, así que de 7 cm pase a 10 cm en media hora a las 6 y 30 estaba naciendo Emma.

Fin del Flas Back.

Mi mamá lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, platicamos un rato más mientras hacíamos el almuerzo, cuando fueron exactamente las 12 empunto sonó mi móvil.

_Bella, está sonando algo en tu bolso.

_Papá puedes sacarlo y traérmelo, por favor.

_Voy- cuando descolgó la llamada, estaba a punto de cortase.

No vi el número solo conteste.

_ ¿Bueno?

_ ¿Porque no me habías llamado?

_Lo siento, amor se me olvido- vi la cara de mi padre cambiar de una sonrisa por un ceño fruncido.

_Estaba tan preocupado, ¿cómo salió todo?

_Todo salió perfecto, espérame un momento.

_Papá, ¿a qué horas entras a trabajar?

_A las 6 ¿porque?

_Para que vengan Emma y Edward

_Si, si diles que vengan- dijo mi madre emocionada.

_Mi amor, ¿puedes venir?

_Por supuesto, ya voy para allá, te amo.

Corte la llamada y volví a ver a mi mamá y a mi papá.

_Ya vienen para acá.

_Voy a preparar un postre para mi preciosa nieta.

_Mamá voy a subir a mi habitación un segundo, quiero enseñarle a Emma algo que deje aquí.

_Bella, espera un segundo- me dijo mi papá- siéntate conmigo por favor, Renée ven aquí.

_¿Que pasa papá?

_Pues, ¿te acuerdas de los Clearwater?

_Sí.- dije extrañada, esto no venía al caso.

_Bueno ellos eran nuestros amigos y…..

_ ¿Porque dices eran?

_Porque ellos murieron en un accidente hace tres años.

_ ¿Todos? ¿Leah? Y ¿Seth?- Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, el pobre Seth solo es un niño, cuando mucho podía tener 14 años

_No mi amor, no todos Leah y Seth afortunadamente no iban en el coche en el que murieron Suee y Harry.

_Entiendo

_Si, emm…Bella lo que pasa es que nosotros quedamos como albacea de ellos dos.

_Oh…. Entiendo- no sé por qué pero un sentimiento afloro en mí y eran celos y envidia, porque ellos pudieron disfrutar de mis papás y yo no- ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

_ Leah está en la universidad en Port Angeles y Seth está en el instituto, hoy es su último día de instituto.

_Tuvimos que hacer espacio para ellos y quite tus cosas de la habitación, para que Leah se pudiera instalar y la habitación de huéspedes la tomo Seth, pero no te preocupes tus cosas están en buen estado y cuidadas, jamás permitiría que les pasara algo, era nuestro único recordatorio tuyo.

Estaba muda de la impresión, nunca me había llevado bien con Leah porque yo era amiga de Sam, mi amigo en la comisaria de La Push, y yo le presente a mi amiga Emily, él se enamoró de Emily y termino con Leah.

Seth era otra cuestión él era todo lo contrario a su hermano, era un chico dulce y simpático esperaba que esta situación no lo hubiera cambiara.

_Solo quería ir a mi habitación que obviamente ya no es mi habitación por unos libros y mi primer tutu que se lo voy a regalar a Emma.

_Vamos tengo tus cosas en el ático.

_No mamá está bien, déjalo así tengo 10 días para buscar las cosas.

_Estas molesta, ¿verdad?

_No mamá no estoy molesta- lo disimulaba muy mal, pero la verdad si estaba molesta, muy molesta, no había visto las fotos que estaban arriba de la chimenea, eran ellos cuatro.

_Mi amor…..-dijo mi papá pero en eso tocaron el timbre y di gracias al cielo por eso.

Abrí la puerta y era mi Emma y mi hermoso novio que en estos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca.

* * *

><p>HOLA como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capi volvere a publicar el sábado o más tardar el domingo, gracias por su apoyo.<p>

Beakis: Ufff... esa eco es vieja ya, la bebé esta perfecta es un terremoto si Dios lo permite ahora en Junio cumplira un año, espero que este capi te guste, yo espero que sigan igual de comodos ;) nos leemos pronto. Un besote.

A todas esa lectoras silenciosas y a las que me agragan a favoritos y alerta, gracias.

Isabella Cullen 17


	21. Chapter 21

Beteado por IreneCullen17

Capítulo 21

Edward Pov.

Hoy volábamos hacia la casa de mis suegros, no sabría que saldría de esto pero esperaba que todo saliera bien, Emma tenía verdaderas ganas de conocer a sus abuelos y mi hermosa Bella de reconciliarse con ellos, Forks era frío y todo absolutamente todo era verde, mi pobre nena estaba muy nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos relajamos un poco y desayunamos. Emma no quiso comer mucho, eso era extraño, se lo atribuí a los nervios. Bella inmediatamente se fue.

Me quede mirando a Emma, mi hermosa hija, mi princesa, no importa lo que las demás personas pensaran, Emma siempre sería mi hija pasara lo que pasara.

― ¿Qué hacemos papi?

― ¿Qué quieres hacer?

―Brincar sobre la cama.

―No creo que sea buena idea.

― ¿Jugamos al té?

Emma había traído algunos juguetes con ella, así que le ayude a sacar de la maleta su juego de té y nos pusimos a jugar a tomar el té sobre la alfombra de la habitación del hotel. Yo estaba vestido con un lindo delantal de dama y un sombrero.

Cuando Emma se aburrió nos pusimos a ver caricaturas, yo por más que me quería concentrar en lo que me estaba diciendo Emma no podía, estaba pensando en Bella y en cómo le estará yendo, el hecho de que se estuviera tardando tanto era un buen indicio o ¿no?

Maldita sea está angustia me estaba matando cuando dieron las 12 la llame no pude soportarlo más Emma estaba recostada sobre mi pecho dormida.

Cuando escuche su voz fue un alivio, hablamos brevemente y me pidió que fuera, estaba nervioso, pero contento de que a mi bebé le había salido todo bien con sus padres.

Desperté a Emma levemente, para ponerle el abrigo, me estaba dando cuenta de que Emma estaba durmiendo mucho en los últimos días.

Le dije débilmente:

―Princesa Emma, mamá llamo dijo que tus abuelitos te quieren conocer.

Mi pequeña terremoto froto sus ojitos y se acurruco en mis brazos un poco más.

―Mi amor espérate para que pueda ir a por mí abrigo. ― La despegue un poco de mí y la puse sobre el sillón.

Salimos del hotel y abordamos un taxi, Bella ya me había dejado la dirección escrita en un papel antes de irse, cuando el conductor del taxi me digo que estábamos a punto de llegar me puse nervioso, mierda estaba demasiado nervioso, con Tanya no me había pasado esto conocía a sus padres de toda la vida, así que fue algo natural todo el mundo lo esperaba, pero con Bella las cosas eran diferentes por lo que ella me había contado, su mamá era un poco impulsiva y loca y su papá era una persona seria y reservada, dos polos opuestos.

Le pague al conductor y bajamos del taxi, Emma se estaba despertando.

La casa tenía un tono amarillo pastel, un porche blanco y unas cuantas plantas verdes, todo en Forks era así.

Bueno ya estábamos aquí, cero nervios, _¿sí, a quién quieres engañar? _me preguntaba mi subconsciente_, no hables_ le dije.

Toqué la puerta dos veces, y salió mi princesa, pero pude ver claramente que no estaba a gusto.

―Hola amor

―Hola bebé.

―Mami― inmediatamente Emma se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

―Vengan pasen.

Pasamos, pero rayos la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo

―Buenas tardes.

―Buenas tardes― Contestaron al unísono.

Bueno, aquí vamos.

―Mamá, papá, él es Edward y esta nena es mi hija Emma.

―Bella, pero si es preciosa y él está muy guapo.

― ¡Mamá!

― ¿Qué?, es la verdad, mucho gusto a mi me puedes llamar Reneé, nada de señora y esas cosas que me hacen sentir más mayor de lo que ya estoy, déjame cargarla- saco a Emma de los brazos de Bella.

―Muchas gracias.

―Un gusto muchacho, para ti Jefe Swan― dijo sin mirarme, dándole un beso a Emma en la frente, ok no le caí muy bien.

―Mucho gusto Jefe Swan.

―Papá, compórtate― era muy gracioso ver como interactuaban parecía que nunca se hubieran separado.

―Está bien, solo Charlie. ― pero no me miró.

―Ok― y en voz muy baja apenas para Bella le dije― creo que no le caí bien.

―Te está intimidando, no te dejes.

―Creo que lo logró.

Los padres de Bella estaban encantados con Emma, algo tímida al principio, pero cuando tuvo un poquito más de confianza, empezó hacer un montón de preguntas.

― ¿Edward a que te dedicas?

―Mi papi se dedica a ayudar a niños como yo.

Los progenitores de mi bella niña me volvieron a ver con cara de explícate.

―Soy Pediatra.

Pero sabía que no estaban preguntando por eso, Bella contesto por mí.

―Emma sabe que James es su papá, pero quiere a Edward como si lo fuese también.

―Entiendo― el papá de Bella no se veía feliz, me veía con cara de pocos amigos.

―Porque no vamos al comedor.

―Yo no tengo hambre- dijo Emma con una pequeña vocecita, sabía que ella se encogía porque era consciente de que Bella la regañaría fuertemente, hace días que estaba sin apetito, le dije a Bella que tal vez era por la edad, por lo general a los niños de entr años siempre les pasaba.

―Emma vas a comer― dijo Bella con voz autoritaria, mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

―No quiero mami― se iba a poner a llorar, cuando intervino Rennée.

―Bella déjala que no coma, si no tiene hambre, tengo helado en la nevera, quieres.

―Sí abuelita.

―Me llamo abuelita, la oíste.

―Si mamá.

―Vamos preciosa― Charlie la tomo en brazos, parece ser que Emma no caminaría por los próximos días.

―Edward y yo vamos a salir un momento.

Bella me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia afuera, cuando estábamos en el porche se hundió en mi pecho mientras yo le correspondí el abrazo y empezó a sollozar.

― ¿Qué pasa amor?, habla conmigo.

―No lo vas a entender.

―A ver, tranquila, respira profundo y cálmate. ― Me estaba empezando asustar.

―Leah y Seth ahora están viviendo aquí, con mis papás.

― ¿Quiénes son Leah y Seth?

―Ellos son hijos de unos amigos de mis padres― Ah... ¿Estaba celosa? lo podía entender, fue como cuando nacimos Alice y yo, y Emmett se puso celoso, tan celoso que según él se fue de la casa y se encerró en el sótano, paso todo el día ahí, hasta que papá logró sacarlo.

Es obvio que estaba celosa, no estaba acostumbrada a compartir el amor de sus padres con nadie y muchas menos personas fuera de la familia.

― ¿Por qué están viviendo ellos aquí?

―Sus padres murieron en un accidente.

―Amor, tienes que entender que no están por gusto aquí.

―Lo entiendo y lo siento mucho por ellos, porque sé que es estar sin papá y mamá, pero ellos estuvieron aquí, consolando a mis padres porqué su verdadera hija los había dejado, destrozados…- los sollozos no la dejaron continuar, no eran celos era sentimiento de culpa.

―Mi amor, a veces las cosas no salen como queremos, tú te fuiste creyendo que hacías lo mejor para Emma, no te sientas mal por eso, no eres perfecta eres un ser humano y cometes errores.

―Lo sé, pero también estoy celosa, porque tenía que ser Leah la que tuviera mi habitación, mi habitación era mi santuario personal Edward, que sentirías si llegaras y te quitaran tu habitación, sobre todo tu peor enemigo.

Buen punto, Alice lo intentó y le tuvieron que cortar el cabello gracias a la gran goma de mascar que le pagamos entre Emmett y yo, la entendía, pero estaba actuando como una niña, Isabella era una mujer madura y no quería que se enojase por una estúpida recamara.

―Bella, amor, te entiendo, pero debes tener claro que ellos perdieron a sus padres y que no están aquí por gusto propio, además tú eres una adulta y tienes una hija, no te vas a poner a pelear por una habitación, tu eres mucho más madura que eso, ¿no?

―Sí, Edward, pero si mis cosas están mal, sobre todo mis trajes de ballet o mis libros, esa "niña" me va a oír.

Nunca era bueno meterse con Bella, cuando estaba con este estado de ánimo. Era obvio que sus cosas eran importantes, esperaba que estuvieran bien.

―Mírame, volvamos a dentro y relajémonos, mi amor tienes 4 años de no ver a tus padres, disfruta con ellos ahora que puedes.

Visiblemente se relajó, ella sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

―Tienes razón, vamos― tomo mi mano y nos adentramos en la casa, hasta llegar al comedor, donde todos estaban sentados, listos para comer.

―Bueno ya que estamos todos y tenía años de no probar la comida de mi nena, empecemos a comer.

Nos sentamos, yo estaba sentado entre de Bella y Emma, al frente de Renée.

―Edward, cuéntame ¿dónde estudiaste?

―Estudié en Inglaterra en la Universidad de Oxford.

― ¿Y tu familia vive allá?

―No

― ¿Fuiste solo?

Momento incómodo.

―No, iba con mi ex novia.

―Entiendo y ¿terminaron hace cuánto?

―Mamá, no seas indiscreta por favor.

―Sí, Reneé, a ti eso no te incumbe.

―Bueno, ya, no es para tanto, ¿verdad que no te incomodo Edward?

―Para nada Reneé.

En realidad si lo hacía pero ya me intimidaba suficiente el padre de Bella, como para echarme encima también a su mamá, gracias al cielo alguien entró en ese momento al comedor.

Era un adolecente con el cabello oscuro, moreno, alto y con una sonrisa de niño, su sonrisa se intensificó cuando vio a Bella.

―¡Bella!

Bella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

―Seth, enano lindo, ¿cómo estás?

Se levantó de su asiento, para darle un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso.

―Ya de enano no tengo nada, me alegra mucho que estés aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Con quién viniste? ¿Esta hermosura es tu hija?

―Déjame respirar y te respondo.

―Llegué hoy y vine con mi novio y mi hija- nos señaló respectivamente.

Se acercó y chocamos los puños,

―Seth― me agradaba este chico. Se acercó a Emma y le dio un beso en la frete.

―Edward.

―Un gusto.

―Igualmente.

― ¿Ya sabe Sam que estás aquí?

―No.

―Se va a volver loco de contento, cuando sepa que estás aquí.

Mmmm…Eso no me gusto, el único que se tiene que volver loco de contento era yo.

―Lo voy a llamar, para que venga.

―Yo lo llamo― dijo Seth sentándose en la mesa al lado de Rennée.

―Y que ¿para mi no hay beso?

―Sí, claro.

― ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

―Bien, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste.

― ¿En serio?

Ellos se enfrascaron en una conversación, mientras yo daba gracias porque la atención no se centrara en mí otra vez, cuando terminamos de comer, Bella y su madre se pusieron a recoger la mesa.

―Edward, ¿puedes acompañarme a la sala? ― Dijo Charlie, con voz fuerte.

Quiere matarme, me tensé, pero volví a ver a Bella y ella asintió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

―Sí claro― no le demostré lo nervioso que estaba.

Caminamos hasta la sala, él se sentó en el sofá individual y yo en el más grade.

Charlie miro para todos los lados, me estaba confundiendo.

―¿Te gusta el beisbol?

―Sí, Señor.

― ¿Qué equipo te gusta?

―Los Yankess

―Genial.

Desde la cocina solo se oían las risas de Bella y Seth, Charlie volvió a ver en su dirección.

―Edward, me pareces un buen muchacho, no me malinterpretes, pero Isabella es mi hija y la amo, además de que Emma te quiere mucho, se nota a kilómetros y sé que tú a ellas también, pero ellas son mi familia, son mi sangre, si solo fuera Isabella no sería tanto problema que estuvieras enamorado de ella, pero Emma está de por medio y si rompes un corazón, rompes el otro y yo te rompería la cara, ¿entiendes? Ya perdí a mi hija una vez, no la voy a volver a perder, sé que están viviendo juntos, espero que sepas hacer las cosas bien y no les hagas daño.

Trague en seco, lo que estaba diciendo era muy cierto, yo quería hacer las cosas bien y por eso había traído a Bella aquí, quería pedir su mano, estaba muy enamorado y sabía que no era un enamoramiento pasajero.

―Sí Señor, Charlie yo no vine solo acompañar a Bella, vine a pedir su mano como es debido, quiero que sepa que amo mucho a su hija y que ella y Emma son lo más importante y especial que me haya podido pasar, espero que usted me dé su bendición, sé que no nos cocemos, pero yo tengo muchas ganas de compartir mi vida con su familia y de que sea también la mía.

Charlie tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Tienes mi bendición Edward, pero recuerda lo que te dije, por favor, ellas son lo más preciado que tengo, cuídalas y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ellas.

―No debería darme las gracias, no fue nada.

Después de la emotiva charla y del susto de muerte que pase, nos pusimos a hablar futbol americano y me pregunto cuál era mi apellido, se lo dije y de inmediato me relacionó con Emmett, creo que ahora le caía algo mejor.

Las chicas salieron de la cocina con Seth detrás, él subió las escaleras y Bella se sentó a mi lado y me beso la mejilla, mientras que Rennée tenía sentada a Emma en su regazo.

―¡Papi! ― grito Emma― mío

―Ah ¿tuyo?

―Sí― dijo Emma con una voz firme y segura, mi bebé estaba cruzado de brazos y con un tierno puchero, esto me recordaba a Alice, ella se lo enseñó, pequeña tramposa.

―Ven aquí bebé.

Emma salió de los brazos de Reneé para trepar a los míos.

―Papi, te quiero.

―Yo también mi amor.

Bella se sentó en medio de su mamá y su papá.

Seth bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el brazo del sofá donde estaban los mencionados anteriormente.

―Ya llamé a Sam viene para acá.

Empezamos una conversación sobre Bella, sus primeros pasos en el Ballet, las cosas que le gustaban de niña, las que no le gustaban, sus amigos y todas y cada una de sus anécdotas.

Emma se quedó dormida otra vez, eso no estaba bien, Bella me dijo que no se sentía bien y que probablemente se iba a resfriar.

Reneé le pidió a Seth que la ayudara un momento, cuando volvieron venían con unas cuantas cajas.

―Bella mi amor, aquí están tus cosas, bueno una parte de ellas.

―Mira Edward este es el primer tutu de Bella.

Era una miniatura, a mi mente vino la imagen de una hermosa niña de cabellos color chocolate, bailando descoordinadamente en un escenario.

―Edward, si quieres me das a la niña para que descanses un poco los brazos.

―Gracias.

Seth se la llevo escaleras arriba.

Cuando bajo, se escuchó una claxon, Bella y Seth corrieron hacia afuera, todos salimos detrás.

Bella iba primero y salto a los brazos de un tipo alto, moreno y muy musculoso, él la agarraba y le daba vueltas, como una pareja de enamorados.

Esto no me estaba gustando nada, no sabía quién era el tipo pero ya me caiga mal el desgraciado.

De la puerta del copiloto salió una mujer embarazada, con un cabello largo y morena.

Se notaba que estaba en el final del embarazo le costaba caminar, el chico que tenía a mi niña en brazos la bajo para ayudar a la mujer.

Bella pego un pequeño grito y abrazo a la mujer con mucho cuidado.

―Vaya, pero que calladito se lo tenían.

―Tú nunca preguntaste― le contesto el tal Sam.

―Sí, claro, escusas. Te ves preciosa Emily.

―Tú también amiga, te ves radiante.

Llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros.

―Emily, mi otra hija- dijo Reneé dándole un caluroso abrazo.

―Hola Reneé, Charlie.

―Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?

―Estamos bien, esperando, nada más.

―Chicos él es Edward

―Hola yo soy Sam- su mirada me analizaba de pies a cabeza.

―Hola Edward, yo soy Emily.

―Pasemos― Bella estaba emocionada, muy emocionada.

Nos sentamos como estábamos antes, solo que esta vez Bella y Seth se sentaron conmigo.

―Bueno, ¿cuándo pensaban decírmelo?

―Nos dijiste que vendrías, pero no sabíamos cuándo y yo quería decirtelo en persona, no por teléfono.

―Nunca cambias Emily.

―Tu tampoco Swan.

―Y, ¿es un niño o una niña?

―Es una niña y se va a llamar Marie como su madrina.

Volví a ver a Bella, sus ojos estaban colmados en lágrimas, en seguida se levantó y abrazó a Emily.

―Gracias, Emily. Te adoro.

―Y yo a ti me hiciste mucha falta.

―A mí también amiga.

―Tu trajiste el amor a mi vida.

En ese preciso momento un portazo invadió la casa, todos volvimos a ver en dirección a la puerta, había una mujer de cabello corto y negro azabache, vestía unos pantalones rectos en color negros y una camisa blanca con unas tenis del mismo color.

Su tez era morena, era bastante alta, como Seth; se parecían mucho, pero la única diferencia entre ellos dos eran sus ojos aunque del mismo color, los de ella eran vacíos y sin una pizca de alegría.

―Sí, me lo quito a mí, ¿y ahora qué? todos jugamos a la familia feliz, te recuerdo Isabella que tú no perteneces más a esta casa, tú dejaste a tus padres botados por un hombre. ¿Qué, te follaba bien?

Suponía que ella era Leah, no iba a permitir que le hablara así a mi princesa.

Vi las expresiones de todos los presentes, empezando por la de Charlie, quien era él que tenía que defender a Bella ella era su hija y esta era su casa, su expresión mostraba consternación e indecisión.

Al ver que no hacía nada, mi ira incremento. Si él no la iba defender, yo lo haría.

Rennée tenía cara de preocupación, volví a ver a Emily, estaba seguro que si no estuviera embarazada se hubiera levantado y la hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio la furia que reflejaba en sus ojos era excesiva.

La expresión de Seth y Sam quizás eran las mismas, en los ojos de Sam se podía ver dolor y tristeza, y en la de Seth se podía notar esta última, pero estaba acompañada de furia.

La última cara que vi fue la de Bella, ella se levantó en un segundo, limpió sus lágrimas, y se volvió hacia Leah con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba enojada podía verlo, sus puñitos se cerraban y se abrían tratando de contener la ira que la embargaba.

― ¿Cómo estas Leah? ― su voz destilaba sarcasmo― te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y que solo estás de paso aquí y estos son mis padres y si yo los deje o no, no es tu problema.

―Eres una zorra.

Isabella río, nunca la había visto así, estaba frente a la Isabella que desapareció cuando se mudó con James, la que no le temía a nada y probablemente se metía en problemas en su adolescencia o lo que vivió de ella, así que inquieto y enojado como estaba me volví hasta Seth y le susurre.

― ¿Esto es malo?

―Créeme si te digo que lo es, preparémonos antes de que estas dos fieras se agarren a golpes.

* * *

><p>Chicas, perdón por el retraso,bueno ya tengo beta y la mejor así que ya no tienen que preocuparse ya hay alguien que me presiona.<p>

Espero les guste el cap.

Besos.

Isabella Cullen 17


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 21:

Bella Pov:

Perra a la vista- gritaba mi subconsciente, tome varias respiraciones, necesitaba calmarme.

_Leah porque no maduras de una buena vez

_Me llamas inmadura a mí y la que se fue con el primer idiota que se la follo, fuiste tú.

La mato y la entierro.

_Mira estúpida yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me dé la gana, porque mejor no te buscas un novio y dejas tu sentimiento de amargura por un momento.

_Que casualidad la amargura llego a mi vida gracias a ti y a la estúpida de tu amiga.

A no eso si que no, que se metiera conmigo era una cosa pero con Emily nadie se metía.

_Sigues llorando por eso, paso hace años, supéralo, yo solo los presente, y ello se enamoraron, vez la gente sigue con sus vidas, están casados y esperan un bebe, deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de lado la amargura que te embarga, Sam la ama a ella y no a ti.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le estaba diciendo la verdad, fui cruel sí, pero era la verdad.

_Te odio- su tono era tan amargo como la hiel.

_ ¿Porque me odios, porque te supere en el Ballet, en el porrismo y en las calificaiones?

_Crees que eres mejor que yo, no me hagas reír lavas platos para vivir.

Estaba intentando humillarme, pero no lo iba a conseguir, yo había trabajo, me había matado dando lo que podía a mi hija con ese salario de lavadora de platos y mesera, mucho me había costado y nunca me avergonzaría de haberlo hecho.

Así que con toda la dignidad del mundo, alce mi cabeza y camine hasta ella, me puse al frente de su rostro me sacaba unos 5 cm de más pero eso no me importo.

_Cállate- le grite con todo el odio que sentía hacia ella.

_Quieres que me calle para que tu nuevo novio no descubra lo zorra que fuiste para que no sepa que te largaste detrás de un hombre solo porque te cogía bien, mientras que tus pobres padres estaban aquí inconsolables.

No lo soporte mas, no iba a permitir que ella me hablara de aquella manera, no fui consciente de lo que le hice a continuación, le solté un bofetón con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, yo había pasado muchas cosas y si por mis malas decisiones, peo ella no era quien para hablarme de ese modo. Ella alzo su mano dispuesta a devolverme el golpe, yo estaba esperando a que lo hiciera.

Un segundo después su mano iba hacia mi cara y yo la detuve con la mía, en ese mismo instante unas manos fuertes y seguras agarraron mi cintura, Edward, y del lado de Leah sus manos ya libres eran sujetas por Seth.

_Tranquila mi amor- susurra suavemente, Edward en mi oído.

_Ya estuvo bueno, es suficiente las dos- dijo mi padre le había tomado mucho tiempo levantarse y defender a su hija

_ ¿Mami?

La estúpida de Leah volteo su cara hacia mi hija que en ese momento estaba en el último peldaño de las escaleras, su expresión cambia, el rostro lleno de furia con el que se había enfrentado a mí se había relajado.

Soltó el agarre que tenia Seth sobre ella y paso de largo al lado de mi hija, el silencio rodeo la estancia y solo fue interrumpido por el portazo de la que era mi habitación y un Seth pidiendo disculpas y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Edward me tomo de las manos y me dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Asentí con mi cabeza estaba tan furiosa conmigo, con Leah, con mi padres, con James, con todo.

Sam me conocía también que camino hasta mi, Edward con cierta reticencia me soltó para que Sam pudiera guiarme hasta la cocina mientras oía los pasos de mi madre siguiéndome.

_Isabella yo no te crie así, siempre pelearon pero jamás te vi herir a alguien de esta forma.

_Mamá, eso no lo aprendí aquí, lo aprendí en la calle, no voy a permitir que ella me trate de esta forma, no tiene derecho y ya que es obvio que ustedes no me van a defender, lo hago yo solita.

_ A mí no me hablas de esa forma yo soy tu madre.

_Pues debiste de demostrarlo hace un momento.

Estaba furiosa conmigo yo no había empezado la pelea había sido Leah, quien habían empezado todo este alboroto.

Mi madre iba a protestar, pero Sam la detuvo.

_Renée creo que deberían de hablar en otro momento, ahora es necesario que se calmen.

Ella dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Sam me sirvió un vaso con agua.

_Toma, cálmate.

_Como quieres que me calme, estamos tranquilos hasta que ella llego.

_Bella no es bueno que te alteres Emma esta aquí y puede asustarse, además tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

_La odio, no puedo creer que mis padres no me defendieran, mientras ella me acribillaba.

Estaba exagerando lo sabia pero ver como ellos dejaba que Leah me tratara como quisiera después de todo lo que les había contado, era la gota que derramaba el vaso, yo había venido con la idea de estar en calma y con mi familia y esto no era lo que tenia idealizado.

Mierda y más mierda.

Edward entro en la estancia y Sam salió para darnos un poco de intimidad.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?- en sus ojos vi cautela, pero también vi rabia.

_Estoy bien, como esta Emma.

_Un poco nerviosa pero bien.

Pase las manos por mi rostro y cerré mis ojos necesitaba distraerme, asi que no lo pensé dos veces y me tire a sus brazos, tome su boca sin pedir permiso y mordí su labio inferior con cuidado.

_Vamos a dar un paseo ¿si?- Me dijo después del acalorado beso.

_ ¿De verdad quieres ir?-Pregunte

_Sí

_Vamos entonces.

Iba a salir de la cocina cuando su brazo aprisiono mi cintura y pego su dura erección a mi trasero.

_Te amo- su tono de voz era sensual y erótico, si no hubiera estado en la casa de mis padres le habría quitado la ropa aquí mismo.

Me pegue más a su espalda y levante mi mano para acariciar su cara.

_Yo también- le susurre.

Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la sala, mi padre tenía cara de avergonzado, en la sala solo estaba mi padre, probablemente mi madre estaría consolando a Leah.

_Nosotros nos vamos.

Mi padre levanto la cabeza y pude ver el pánico en sus ojos.

_No te preocupes papá, no me iré lejos.

_ ¿Estás segura?- no me creía.

_Iremos a La Push.

En ese momento mi madre termino de bajar las escaleras, con mi hija ya despierta en sus brazos.

_Nosotros vamos con ustedes.

_Mamá no nos iremos, solo queremos salir de aquí y distraernos.

Mi madre me miro con desconfianza.

_ ¿Porque no dejas a la niña aquí conmigo?

_Si mami puedo quedarme con los abuelitos

_Está bien mi amor siempre y cuando le hagas caso a tus abuelitos.

_Si mami, adiós papi- nos dio un beso a cada uno y se fue hacia la cocina.

Mamá me dio un abrazo de despedida y se fue detrás de ella.

_Hija nos vemos en el restaurante para cenar a las 7 p.m.

_Está bien papá deja de preocuparte a las 7 estaremos ahí.

Salimos de la casa, y nos pusimos rumbo a Forks, nuestro coche iba detrás desde el Sam, mientras que Edward iba preguntándome de donde viene el rencor por Leah, le cuento que siempre competíamos en todo pero que no nos llevábamos tan mal, porque ella era la novia de Sam y el era mi mejor amigo; que cuando Emily llego al pueblo nos volvimos muy amigas a tal punto que siempre estábamos juntas y que en una escapada a La Push, nos topamos con Sam y yo los presente, Sam se enamoro perdidamente de ella, Leah y Sam pasaban por un momento difícil, el no quiso hablar mucho del tema, pero para ese entonces ellos llevaban 2 años de relación, el caso es que Sam y Leah terminaron y paso un tiempo en el que Emily y Sam empezaron a conocerse y entonces las cosas solo se dieron y hasta hoy ellos son novios.

Leah me culpo porque Sam ya no quería nada con ella y fin de la historia.

_Wua…

_Si amor, eso fue lo que paso- Edward estaciono y nos bajamos del coche.

Emily me arrastro hasta llegar a la que iba hacer la habitación la bebé, nos pusimos hablar de lo de James de lo que había pasado y como conocí a Edward.

Mientras doblábamos la ropa de Marie, hablamos de lo que había pasado en estos años con Sam y del accidente de los Clewather.

Emily me pregunto algo que todo el mundo me cuestiono.

_Porque hasta que llego Edward decidiste salir de ahí, porque no antes.

_Sabes Em, porque una parte de mí pensó estúpidamente que tal vez James cambiaria en algún momento, y cuando estaba sobrio lo hacía hasta cierto punto lograba convencerme, pero mi esperanza se fue esfumando, hasta que se apago, a veces pensaba hoy ha dado un gran paso, hoy algo cambio en él, tal vez era solo una caricia de su mano en mi mejilla, la misma mejilla que golpeo tantas veces o un beso en la frente a Emma, y al segundo siguiente cambiaba se volvía un ogro que gritaba y golpeaba sin importar que solo minutos antes había cambiado. Con el tiempo me di por vencida y trataba de pasar de ser percibía para él, para que no gritara y tratar de que Emma viviera lo más normal posible, pero cada vez que Marco me decía sal de ahí, vámonos para mi casa, yo pensaba lo voy hacer, voy a salir de aquí, no importa cómo ni cuándo pero lo hare, cuando Edward llego a mi vida yo ya estaba decidida a irme, solo me faltaba un poquito de confianza, sabía que si me iba James me buscaría y me encontraría por consecuencia le haría daño a Marco, tope con suerte de que Marco no estuviera en casa para el día en que logro entrar.

_Ósea que Edward no fue el porqué saliste de ahí.

_En cierto modo llego hacerlo, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, solo me falta el cómo, James se había ido y yo estaba libre para poder ir y venir a mi antojo, para salir de ahí, ocupaba un poco de suerte y un respiro de aire fresco.

Se nos pasaron las horas de hablando y cuando nos dimos cuenta Edward entraba por la puerta.

_Chicas se que las platica está muy buena, pero ya es hora de irnos.

_Vamos entonces- me levante de un salto deseosa de estar entre sus brazos, su cálido aroma me envolvía, me llenaba de ternura y paz, en este momento de mi vida todo estaba como debía estar, no había nada fuera de lugar.

Mientras íbamos en el coche Edward me conto que Sam lo había llevado a conocer la playa y que se toparon con unos amigos de Sam que probablemente tú conoces, nos quedamos hablando de autos y me mostraron unas palabras en quileute.

_Entonces tuviste una tarde interesante.

_¿Porque todo el mundo te conoce?

_Edward este un pueblo muy pequeño aquí todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, soy la hija del Sheriff.

_Esos chicos estuvieron hablando de ti y nos invitaron a una fogata para mañana en la noche ¿vamos a ir?

_No lo sé, ¿tu quieres ir?

_Suena interesante, pero y Emma.

_Lo pensaremos mas tarde.

Llegamos al único restaurante de Forks, la patrulla ya estaba aquí, solo esperaba que Leah no viniera.

Edward abrió mi puerta, me tendió su mano y me galo hacia él, poso sus labios sobre los míos y su beso estaba cargado de amor, de felicidad y pasión, su lengua toco mi labio imperceptiblemente, pidiendo un permiso concedido desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Cuando nos separado Emily y Sam ya habían pasado y estábamos solos afuera.

_Vamos.

Entramos al restaurante, estaba igual que como lo recordaba, tenía aspecto de haber sido un granero hace mucho tiempo la cocina era abierta y estaba en el centro del restaurante las mesas rodeaban su perímetro y había un parquecito de juegos en una esquina.

Mis amigos y familia estaban sentados en una mesa cerca del parquecito en el que jugaba Emma.

Nos acercamos hasta ellos y papá llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color gris y mi madre, una blusa de botones de color verde contraste con su piel demasiado blanca, nos sentamos junta a ellos.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo la tarde?

_Edward conoció a unos amigos de Sam que le enseñaron algunas palabras en quileute.

Edward bajo un poco la cabeza y sus mejilla tomaron un color rojo muy adorable.

_No lo hice muy bien.

Todos nos reímos, fue en sé momento cuando Emma se percato de que estamos aquí. Corrió hacia nosotros.

_Mamá, papá.

_Hola hermosa, como la pasaste con tus abuelitos.

_Mami estuvo muy divertido, abuelita Reneé me enseño, tus videos de cuando bailabas en la academia, y de tus cumpleaños, y abuelito Charlie dejo que encendiera su sirena de la patru... patru….

_Patrulla.

_Eso.

_Con que la dejaste encender tu sirena- dije con tono recriminatorio, a mí nunca me había dejado tocar la patrulla, tampoco era como si quisiera pero me enseño a manejar en el coche de mamá para que nadie tocara su preciado coche.

Su sonrisa de culpabilidad afloro en sus labios.

_Es mi nieta- es lo único que dice, esa es su justificación, creo que es válida, lo dejo pasar, cuando llega la mesera a pedir la orden.

_Buenas noches mi nombre es Amber y estaré atendiéndoles esta noche.

Pedimos las bebidas y después la comida.

_Mami no quiero comer- me dice bajito Emma que está sentada en el regazo de Edward.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia Emma, y después asi Edward.

_ ¿Porque no quieres comer Emma?

_No tengo hambre.

_Esa no es una buena respuesta, vas a comer y punto.

_Mamá, pero no quiero- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, podía llorar todo lo que quisiera pero que iba a comer iba a comer.

_Emma come un poquito, ¿sí?- Edward le ruega.

Niega con su cabeza.

Mi voz se vuelve fuerte y autoritaria, sin perder el contacto visual, le digo.

_No lo voy a repetir te vas a sentar en esta silla y vas a comer, ¿estamos?

Para este momento ya las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro libremente e hipaba.

_Bella no la regañes, cuando tú eras pequeña tampoco comías mucho, eras muy delgada- interviene mi papá.

_No es el hecho de que coma poco es que no come, que es diferente.

_Puede ser que este cansada por el viaje y el cambio de horario.

_ ¿Cansada?, pero sí estuvo dormida la mayor parte del viaje y en la tarde también.

_Eso es normal en los niños, no te preocupes- dice mi mamá.

Emma sigue llorando sabe que yo no voy a ceder, así que tendrá comer si o si.

Edward me manda dagas con los ojos, por hacer llorar a su bebé, y la toma en brazos para salir con ella del restaurante y lograr calmarla un poco es lo que ha estado haciendo en la última semana.

_Bella no sean tan dura con la niña- me pide Emily.

_No soy dura Em, solo quiero que ella esté bien.

_Y lo está, solo dale tiempo.

Edward, entra con una Emma más calmada, que aun solloza, y cuando llega a la mesa, ya están poniendo los platos para nuestra disposición.

_Un puré de papas para la niña por favor.

_En seguida señor.

La mesera sale en busca del puré de Emma, Edward a negociado con ella, mientras ella sigue refugiada en el pecho de su padre, la miro de reojo y ella me está mirando con sus ojitos azules hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

Me vuelvo del todo y estiro mis brazos para acunarla en ellos. Emma salta a mis brazos inmediatamente.

Toma mi cara entre sus pequeñas manitas.

_Te amo- dice con una voz ronca por el llanto

Me parte el alma, tener que regañarla pero es necesario.

_Yo también.

La mesera deja el puré enfrente de mi plato, la siento en su silla y el pongo el puré enfrente, empieza a comer lentamente, el ambiente se calma poco a poco y todo vuelve a la normalidad entre risas y comentarios entre los chicos terminamos, Emma solo comió la mitad de su puré, pero eso me deja más tranquila.

Cuando ya estamos a punto de irnos alguien me toca el hombro conozco ese tacto.

Inmediatamente me tenso, sus dedos finos pero huesudos, están presionando mi hombro sin hacer daño pero causando la suficiente presión para tensarme hasta poner mi espalda recta.

Maldita sea, sabía que la vería, pero no tan pronto.

_Isabella- dice alargando al ese, su acento hace que me den escalofríos.

_Señorita Cope- Me pongo de pie, era una mujer alta de cabellos negros, delgada con una cintura bien formada y una sonrisa fría en sus labios

_ ¿Como estas?- dice en respuesta a mi saludo.

_Estoy bien- rápidamente le presento a Emma para desviar la atención y después a Edward.- ¿Como está usted?

_Decepcionada- mierda, este no ha sido mi mejor día.

_Lo se- digo con una voz baja y la cabeza gacha.

_Eras mi mejor estudiante y dejaste todo por un imbécil, Isabella cuantas veces no te dije que el amor embrutece.

_Muchas.

Me examina de pies a cabeza.

_ ¿Todavía estiras?

_Si, todas las mañanas.

_Mañana a las 6 de la mañana en la academia, que tengas una buena noche.

Sin más sale, del restaurante con un paso firme y una elegancia digna de ella, mi madre me mira directamente a los ojos, en sus ojos encuentro compresión y sé que ella, la llamo.


End file.
